Ssu Ling Chronicles
by Unknown-Character
Summary: After a years of peace in the mamodo world under King Zatch’s rule, a war has erupted between King Zatch’s forces against Zeno’s followers. The war rages for five months until a being called Ancient appeared and gives birth to a new tournament...
1. Character List

**Hey everyone, Unknown-Character here with his first Zatch Bell fanfic! Before we begin, here are some notes that you should know...**

**First, I do not own Zatch Bell**

**Second, all the mamodos that are created here. There are some that are created by other authors. Below this message**** are the list of OC mamodos and their partners that are created by me and other authors that will be in the story. Note that I only copy and paste what they have written so some of the history here are to be a bit false for plot purposes.**

**And third, for those authors that participated in these, if you have any problems with tbe information of your mamodos and the partners, please reply to the Personal Message. NOT THE REVIEW!**

**That's all for now...

* * *

**

**By Me (Unknown-Character)**

Name: Razshine  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'-4"  
Weight: 90 lbs  
Age: 13  
Hair Color: Golden Blonde  
Eye Color: Light Grey  
Skin Color: Pale

Clothes: White Long Sleeve Shirt, Black Scarf on his neck, Tan Khaki pants, Mixed White/Black No Lace Shoes. Has a teddy bear backpack to hide his books.

History: One of the protectors of the Emperor Dragon, a small gold/silver statue with five hands, the oldest of all the 7 Ying Yang Guardian family, many known him as the 'Solar Hero' and in search for his twin sister Reishade. Reishade has act strangely and went to the Human world and somehow, taking control of a human, turning him to her partner. He met the human partner's twin sister after that. He asked her become her partner to chase down the two to find out what is going on. She was scared at first, but agreed to help. He also have an Angel Tattoo in his back that allows him to sense danger nearby.

Relatives: Reishade (Twin Sister), Razrein (Young Brother), Reipyre (Young Sister), Reiclaw (Younger Sister), Razshell (Younger Brother), Razrock (Youngest Brother).

Personality: He is very optimistic and very nice to everyone. He cries very easily and doesn't like to be mean to anyone and vice-versa. He likes to be out in the sun and read books. He hates the dark and gets scared easily without his partner or his teddy bear backpack and he hates fighting. Later on he develops to have feelings on his partner, Clarice.

Partner Name: Clarice Youngson  
Gender: Female  
Partner Height: 4'-11"  
Partner Weight: 60 lbs  
Partner Age: 12  
Partner Place: London, England  
Partner Hair Color: Dark Violet  
Partner Eye Color: Hazel Brown  
Partner Skin Color: Pale  
Partner Clothes: White unbuttoned Polo Shirt with Black Undershirt, Black Pearl Pendant around her neck, White Skirt that goes down to her ankle with a silver flower decoration at the bottom left and Black Rubber Shoes. She wears a black bandana that was a present from his twin brother.

Partner History: She was living in a normal life, until Reishade came and taken control of his twin brother Charles. Then Razshine appeared after that, confused she runs away from him, but Razshine manage to follow her and promise to bring his brother back if she were to help him to find them. She agreed and the two went together to find their twins.

Partner Personality: She is shy and hardly talks to anyone, except of Charles and Razshine. She has great ideas in some situations, if only she was not too scared to tell the others about it. She doesn't want to fight, but deep inside she knows she has to and in every battles, she always fight with determination and without fear. She later on develops a crush on Razshine.

Stories featured in: None so far

Spell Book Color: White and Gold Writings

Spell Book Power: Light

Spells:

1st Spell- Litkar (Lit-Kar)- Shooting a beam of light energy from the hand with great speed and force. (Attack)

2nd Spell- Sparkar (Spar- kar)- Fires an orb of light energy from the mouth, more potent and slightly slower than Litkar, but follows the direction of the enemy. (Attack)

3rd Spell- Shisheild (Shi-shield)- Creates a Five-Point Gold Star Shield in front of him and repels projectile attacks and sends it back at them with energies of light that damages enemies. (Defence)

4th Spell- Luminight (Lumi-night)- Shoots a blinding orb of light energy from the mouth, resulting in blinding the enemies and at the same time, increases all light spells and decreases all dark spells of all Mamodos within a 10 miles radius. (Assist/Immobilization)

5th Spell- Lixar (Lee-xar)- Heals a mamodo with Sacred Light that is released from his hand. (Heal)

6th Spell- Shin Pekkera (Shin Pek-ke-ra)- Surround himself and his partner in Sacred Light to increase Attack, Defence and Speed for a short time and sometimes gives hope to the Mamodo and the Partner. (Assist)

7th Spell- Shin Litkar (Shin Lit-kar)- A stronger version of Litkar, only faster, stronger and it is released on both hands.

8th Spell- Likerdo (Li-ker-do)- An orb of light energy that is attached to the enemy mamodo and all dark spells are attracted to that mamodo and for every dark energry made contact to that mamodo causes damage to them. (Immobilization)

9th Spell- Bao Lagergon (Bao La-ger-gon)- Summons a Four Wing White Angel holding a Giant Sword with both hands from his mouth which is his ultimate attack (ULTIMATE) (Attack)

10th Spell- Zakerga Ying (Za-ker-ga Ying)- Only applied when Razshine and Reishade are together side by side and this spell must be said with Reishade's 10th Spell in unison. Razshine summons a Light Chinese Dragon and Reishade summons a Dark Chinese Dragon that is then fused together to create an Emperor Chinese Dragon of Light and Dark, equal to the power against King Zatch's Bao Zagerga, The Emperor Dragon of the Heavens (In a future story that I will do soon). The side effect of this spell is the risk of dying of the mamodos and their partners because it is draining their life force as time progresses. (FORBIDDEN ULTIMATE) (Attack)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Reishade  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'-4"  
Weight: 70 lbs  
Age: 13  
Hair Color: Ebony Black  
Eye Color: Light Grey  
Skin Color: Pale  
Clothes: Black Sleeveless Shirt, White Scarf on her neck, ankle length White Skirt, Mixed White/Black no lace shoe. Has a blue purse to hide her book.

History: One of the protectors of the Emperor Dragon, a gold/silver statue with five hands, and in search for the Five Gems of Heaven, which is believed it will release the secrets of the Emperor Dragon puzzle, in the Human World and the second oldest of all the 7 Ying Yang Guardian Family and known as the 'Lunar Hero'. When she was transported to the Human World in search for these Five Gems, she was mysteriously controlled and somehow taken control of her partner, Charles. Later on his twin brother Razshine and Charles twin Clarice breaks the control in a mamodo battle and together, try to solve the secrets of the Emperor Dragon. She has a Black Demon Tattoo in her back that allows her to sense danger nearby and controls her when she is depressed and then changes to a Black Angel Tattoo when that control breaks.

Relatives: Razshine (Twin Brother), Razrein (Young Brother), Reipyre (Young Sister), Reiclaw (Younger Sister), Razshell (Younger Brother), Razrock (Youngest Brother).

Personality: She is what you call an angst person. She always put herself down towards others because she hardly have any friends other than her brothers and sisters. But she has a kind heart to everyone, regardless on who they are and willng to take action to help others in need.

But when she is controlled by her tattoo, she is changed to a very heartless mamodo, have thrist for power and tormenting enemies in body and soul and have no remorse to what she has done. When she beats the enemy, the opponent feels like she has eaten their souls and they have gone insane after that.

But the when that control was broken by Razshine and Clarice, she begins to see the bright side of life. Later on she develops a crush on her partner, Charles.

Partner Name: Charles Youngson  
Gender: Male  
Partner Height: 5'  
Partner Weight: 70 lbs  
Partner Age: 12  
Partner Place: London, England  
Partner Hair Color: Navy Blue  
Partner Eye Color: Hazel Brown  
Partner Skin Color: Pale  
Partner Clothes: Black unbuttoned Polo Shirt with White Undershirt, White Pearl Pendant around his neck, Brown knee length Shorts, Black Rubber Shoes. He wears a sad face white mask when he was controlled, but usually wears a white toque (It's a Canadian word for beanie and I think toque sounds better) on his head.

Partner History: He was taken control by Reishade's tattoo that plan to use the Emperor Dragon's powers to overthrow King Zatch and take over both the Mamodo world and the Human World. But this was stopped when Razshine and his partner and Charles' twin sister Clarice breaks the control by beating them in a Mamodo battle and together find the rest of the Heaven Gems and use the power to help King Zatch.

Partner Personality: He is very happy and very open. Curious on almost anything, he would take action first before thinking about it. He likes anything that doesn't involved school and play video games (especially fighting games). He is very caring about his sisters and the two Mamodos and very protective of them. Later on, he develops a crush on Reishade.

Stories featured in: None so far

Spell Book Color: Black with Silver Writings

Spell Book Power: Dark

Spells:

1st Spell- Darkar (Dar-Kar)- Shooting a beam of dark energy from the hand with great speed and force. (Attack)

2nd Spell- Nebukar (Null- kar)- Fires an orb of dark energy from the mouth, more potent and slightly slower than Darkar, but follows the direction of the enemy. (Attack)

3rd Spell- Shasheild (Sha-shield)- Creates a Five-Point Star Shield in front of her and repels projectile attacks and sends it back at them with energies of dark energy that damages enemies. (Defence)

4th Spell- Shaday (Sha-day)- Shoots a blinding orb of dark energy from the mouth, resulting in covering the enemies in darkness and at the same time, increases all dark spells and decreases all light spells of all Mamodos within a 10 miles radius. (Assist/Immobilization)

5th Spell- Darxar (Dar-xar)- Shrouds the area with a black fog (Assist)

6th Spell- Dim Pekkera (Dim Pek-ke-ra)- Surround herself and her partner in Sacred Dark to increase Attack, Defence and Speed for a short time and sometimes gives fear to the enemy Mamodo and the Partner. (Assist)

7th Spell- Dim Darkar (Dim Dar-kar)- A stronger version of Darkar, only faster, stronger and it is released on both hands.

8th Spell- Dakerdo (Da-ker-do)- An orb of dark energy that is attached to the enemy mamodo and all light spells are attracted to that mamodo and for every made contact to that causes damage to that enemy. (Immobilization)

9th Spell- Bao Dagergon (Bao Da-ger-gon)- Summons a Four Wing Black Devil (Four Wing Black Angel when Curse Breaks) holding a Giant Axe with both hands from her mouth which is her ultimate attack (ULTIMATE) (Attack)

10th Spell- Zakerga Yang (Za-ker-ga Yang)- Only applied when Razshine and Reishade are together side by side and this spell must be said with Razshine's 10th Spell. Razshine summons a Light Chinese Dragon and Reishade summons a Dark Chinese Dragon that is then fused together to create an Emperor Chinese Dragon that is the elements of Light and Dark, equal to the power against King Zatch's Bao Zagerga, The Emperor Dragon of the Heavens (In a future story that I will do soon). The side effect of this spell is the risk of dying of the mamodos and their partners because it is draining their life force as time progresses. (FORBIDDEN ULTIMATE) (Attack)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Razrein  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'  
Weight: 84 lbs  
Age: 12  
Hair Colour: Messy Navy Blue  
Eye Colour: Emerald Green  
Skin Colour: Pale Tan  
Clothes: Black Leather trench coat with a Dark Green Chinese Symbol at the back, Green Shirt, Navy Blue Jeans and White Runners

History: He is the protector of the Seiryu Katana, one of the 4 Ying Yang family heirlooms that holds mysterious powers. He is well known as the 'Silent Hurricane' to his rival and 'Silent Breeze' to his village that he protected in the Mamodo world. He went to the Human world by accident and at the same time lost the Seiryu Katana. Instead of looking for a partner, he went out to explore the world in search for his Katana. Luckily no enemy mamodo ever encountered him and met his partner in the Canadian Rocky Mountains and the two try to find his missing Katana.

Relatives: Reipyre (Twin Sister), Razshine (Older Brother), Reishade (Older Sister), Reiclaw (Younger Sister), Razshell (Younger Brother), Razrock (Youngest Brother).

Personality: a very humble and kind mamodo that most of the time, let actions do his speaking. He is an explorer and has traveled a lot of places. He loves to look at the sky and feel the wind. Sometimes he would even talk to the wind, which others around him think is weird. He only use spells when it is necessary and he likes to use martial arts that he learned from the human world when fighting.

Partner Name: Tariyu Lamekie  
Gender: Male  
Partner Height: 5'-7"  
Partner Weight: 150'  
Partner Age: 20  
Partner Place: Canada  
Partner Hair Colour: Short Brown hair with Black Streaks  
Partner Eye Colour: Plain Brown  
Partner Skin Colour: Pale  
Partner Clothes: A green vest with a blue shirt, green/black/brown army pants and black hiking boots. Sometimes wears his cowboy beige hat, but most of the time hangs it behind him.

Partner History: Tariyu's parents are millionaires that live in America. He loves the outdoors and used to live in a mansion in the Canadian Rocky Mountains. He wants to become a movie director and at the same time look for a girlfriend. One day, he decide that he should travel the world in look for an inspiration for a movie and on the way out of his mansion he met Razrein and decide to make him tag along for the ride and at the same time help him find his katana.

Partner Personality: He is always Confident, imaginative and optimistic. A gentlemen to the ladies and sometimes charms them when necessary (Which in some cases leave him a slap mark in his cheeks). He likes eating seafood and being outside with nature. He likes to think of Razrein as a brother and was most of the time mistaken as one.

Stories featured in: Another Day, Another Journey Awaits (The Flurry of Dancing Flames)

Spell Book Colour: Blue/Green

Spell Book Power: Winds, Clouds and Dragon

Spells:

1st Spell- Bearoon (Be-a-roon)- A strong wind beam released in his hands (Attack)

2nd Spell- Tyraac (Ti-rac)- Making a sphere of wind that surround, protects and lift himself and his allies allowing them to fly (Assist/Defence)

3rd Spell- Pierdo (Pir-do)- Create an energy spear that can control clouds and cast rain, hail, snow and lightning (Attack)

4th Spell- Seiryu Raiz (Sei-ri-yu Ra-iz)- Turns to a Green Chinese Wind Dragon that takes a lot of energy to the Partner and can cause disturbance to the winds and trees that surrounds him within a 5 km radius. But when Razrein holds the Seiryu Katana, it turns to a Azure Chinese Wind Emperor Dragon that has twice the power and size of the original spell. (ULTIMATE)(Attack)

5th Spell- Beacane (Be-a-cane)- A stronger version of Bearoon and can also release it in both hands at the same time (Attack)

6th Spell- Sky Flutei (Sk-ie Flu-tei)- The winds start to play and surrounding him with sacred wind giving energy to Razrein, increase his power, attack and defence greatly and sometimes inspires nearby allies (Assist)

7th Spell- Horacan Volzai (Ho-ra-can Vol-sa-i)- Only applied when he is transformed in his 4th spell. He flies above the enemy, covers himself in a thunderstorm cloud, then blasts down the enemy with two tornadoes from his mouth that is combined with sacred winds, lightning and snow, trapping and damaging the enemy for 5 seconds and then dives down to devours the enemy for the final attack. This move takes a lot of energy for Razrein and Tariyu to use, making this move as a final resort. (FORBIDDEN ULTIMATE) (Attack)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Reipyre  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'  
Weight: 80 lbs  
Age: 12  
Hair Color: Crimson Red  
Eye Color: Bright Orange  
Skin Color: Light Tan  
Clothes: Black Leather trench coat with a Magenta Chinese Symbol of the Phoenix at the back, Red sleeveless shirt, Red Loose Pants and White Runners

History: The Suzaku Bow's protector, one of the 4 Ying Yang family heirlooms that hold mysterious powers, and consider her twin brother Razrein to be her greatest rival. She is well known as the 'Blazing Princess'. She went to the Human world in search for his brothers and sisters. She met her partner in Brazil city streets, singing to get some money to travel in China, believed that one of his brothers are there.

Relatives: Razrein (Twin Brother), Razshine (Older Brother), Reishade (Older Sister), Reiclaw (Younger Sister), Razshell (Younger Brother), Razrock (Youngest Brother).

Personality: Very cheerful, have a short temper and loves to fight. She is easily gets a crush on pretty guys and easily distracted on shiny stuff. Like Razrein, she like to use martial arts instead of spells.

Partner Name: Maya Partinero  
Gender: Female  
Partner Height: 5'-3"  
Partner Weight: 110 lbs  
Partner Age: 18  
Partner Place: Brazil  
Partner Hair Color: Jet Black  
Partner Eye Color: Sapphire Blue  
Partner Skin Color: Dark Tan  
Partner Clothes: Sleeveless Orange Vest, White Knee length Skirt, Brown High Heel Sandals. Wears shades on top of her head and always have her pink purse beside her.

Partner History: She is an actress prodigy in Brazil and found Razpyre singing in the streets and ask her to be a part of her movie as one of the singers. Razpyre agrees and the two went off to China after the end of the movie production.

Partner Personality: Very open, kind and has a gift of manipulating people with words (She is an actress after all) and like Reipyre she is easily gets a crush on pretty guys. Most of the time she treats Reipyre as a little sister and very protective of her.

Stories featured in: Another Day, Another Journey Awaits (The Flurry of Dancing Flames)

Spell Book Color: Red/Orange

Spell Book Power: Fire, Magma/Lava and Phoenix

Spells:

1st spell- Friember (Frai-em-bler)- Shoots out a barrage of fireballs at enemies from her hands (Attack)

2nd spell- Yzboom (Wai-ze-Boom)- Surrounding the enemy in an orb of fire and explodes at will (Attack)

3rd spell- Saize (Sai-ze)- Create an red energy katana that can manipulate fire (Weapon)

4th spell- Suzaku Raiz (Su-za-ku Ra-iz)- Transform to a Red Fire Phoenix but takes a lot of energy to summon and can causes disturbance to volcanoes, fire and anything that involves heat that is close within a 5 km radius around her as time progresses. But with the Phoenix Suzaku Bow, the spell transforms her to a Vermillion Emperor Fire Phoenix that is twice as strong and size than the original spell. (ULTIMATE) (Attack)

5th spell- Blazember (Bla-zem-ber)- A stronger version of Friember but it is shoots out from her mouth and both her hands (Attack)

6th spell- Fire Aurow (Fir-re Au-row)- Surrounding herself and her partner in a blazing aura to dramatically increase both their speed, attack and defence. (Assist)

7th spell- Blazeboom (Bla-ze-Boom)- Only applied when Reipyre is transformed in her 4th spell. She attacks the enemy by summoning a tower of molten lava and sacred fire from the ground that reaches up to the sky cindering and trapping the enemy and then charges at the enemy for its final attack. This attacks is only to be used as a last resort because it takes up all of both Reipyre's and Maya's energy to perform it. (FORBIDDEN ULTIMATE) (Attack)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Reiclaw  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'  
Weight: 82 lbs  
Age: 10  
Hair Color: Silver  
Eye Color: Light Orange  
Skin Color: Pale  
Clothes: Sleeveless white Kimono-like shirt, white Pants with faint pink Sakura flower decorations at the bottom, black boots, gold and silver round bracelets.

History: She is the protector of the Byakko Axe, one of the 4 Ying Yang family heirlooms that holds mysterious powers, 3rd youngest and is well known as 'Sword Mistress' at the mamodo world. A master of the mamodo martial arts and dance, she decides to go to the human world as a tourist. Then she met her tomboyish partner and was inspired by her skills of martial arts. They make a deal, that she will learn the human world's martial arts, in return to teach her partner to become a lady.

Relatives: Razshell (Twin Brother), Razshine (Oldest Brother), Reishade (Oldest Sister), Razrein (Older Brother), Reipyre (Older Sister), Razrock (Youngest)

Personality: She has a multiple personality, she can be tomboyish or an average polite teen girl, depending on a situation. She turns tomboyish when she is in battle, or she is asked for a challenge and everything else she is her usual girlish self. This tends to confuse people a lot. And like Reirpyre, she is easily distracted to anything shiny.

Partner Name: Erika Xai  
Gender: Female  
Partner Height: 5'-4"  
Partner Weight: 90 lbs  
Partner Age: 14  
Partner Place: Hong Kong  
Partner Hair Color: Jet Black  
Partner Eye Color: Hazel Brown  
Partner Skin Color: Light Tan  
Partner Clothes: Wears a white topless shirt with a short sleeve pink polo to cover it, a emerald necklace, blue knee high jeans and black sandals, Sometimes she wears her karate uniform (Gi) and her black belt because it makes her feel powerful.

Partner History: She is a black belt on kendo and karate and recently learning kung fu. After her tournament, she met Reiclaw, begging her to teach her martial arts, and said yes in return to teach her to become ladylike to impress a student of hers.

Partner Personality: She is very tomboyish. But with a help of Reiclaw, she is manages to be a bit less tomboyish. She is very impatient and hates immature people, especially immature boys. With Reiclaw's help, she is very stylish in fashion and able to cook great foods. She loves learning martial arts and mainly being active. Even though with Reiclaw's training, she hates wearing skirts and dresses and has a great fear of Barbie dolls.

Stories featured in: None so far

Spell Book Color: Grey with white writings

Spell Book Power: Metal and Strength

Spells:

1st Spell- Tigra (Tig- ra)- Increase Reiclaw's speed for a short time and sometimes can even make illusions of herself (Assist)

2nd Spell- Bladez Sha (Bla-dez Sha)- Summons 2 daggers from the sky; 2 feet in length, the blade is 10 inches width and double edge; made of Sacred Metal that can cut though almost anything (Attack)

3rd Spell- Raza Bax (Ra-za Bex)- Turns her bracelets to a gauntlet and Axe-like blades appear in the sides made of Sacred Metal that can cut though almost anything (Attack)

4th Spell- Byakko Raiz (Bi-yak-ko Ra-iz)- Transforms to a Metal Orange Tiger but takes a lot of energy to perform and it can cause disturbances to metallic objects within a 5 km radius around her as time progresses (Not recommended in big cities). But when she holds the Byakko Axe, it turns to a White Metal Armoured Emperor Tiger that is twice as big and powerful than the original spell. (ULTIMATE) (Attack)

5th Spell- Raza Cazzer (Ra-za Caz-zer)- Summons a metal bow made of Sacred Metal that can shoot energy arrows and can separate to turn to two sabres. (Attack)

6th Spell- Iron Fait (I-ron Fa-it)- Creates clones of herself that are twice as fast and powerful and that the numbers depends on the partner's spirit. (Assist)

7th Spell- Titan Bladezger (Ti-tan Bla-dez-ger)- Only applied when she is in her 4th spell. She roared to a deafening tone and summons chains of Sacred Metal from the ground and sky to bind the enemy. Then her claws and her two front teeth extends and turns to Sacred Metal blades, charges in with great speed, slashes the enemy two times and then bites the enemy as the finishing move. This move is to only be used as a last resort because this spell uses up all of the Reiclaw's and Erika's energy. (FORBIDDEN ULTIMATE) (Attack)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Razshell  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4'-11"  
Weight: 89 lbs  
Age: 10  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Light Blue  
Skin Color: Pale  
Clothes: Sleeveless Black Shirt, Khaki shorts, Black Sandals, Round Glasses that overlapped his eyes, a turtle shell that covers his back.

History: He is the protector of the Genbu Staff, one of the 4 Ying Yang Family Heirlooms that holds mysterious powers. He is the 2nd youngest and known as the 'Enlightened Fisherman' to his village. He is accidentally transported to the human world and is stuck in an isolated island. While fishing he found his partner and saved him from a pack of hungry tiger sharks. The two became close and the two escaped together to the island, exploring the ocean together.

Relatives: Reiclaw (Twin Sister), Razshine (Oldest Brother), Reishade (Oldest Sister), Razrein (Oldest Brother), Reipyre (Oldest Sister), Razrock (Youngest Brother).

Personality: Out of all his brothers and sisters, he is the knowledgeable one. He is smart and thinks things theoretically. He talks with big words and likes to think things to himself. He thinks before he takes action and likes to take things easy. He loves to look at the sea and feels calm whenever he is around water.

Partner Name: Nemo Reeve  
Gender: Male  
Partner Height: 5'-5"  
Partner Weight: 100 lbs  
Partner Age: 15  
Partner Place: Hawaii  
Partner Hair Color: lack  
Partner Eye Color: Black  
Partner Skin Color: Tan  
Partner Clothes: Unbuttoned Blue/Green Hawaiian polo shirt with pineapple drawings, Brown Khaki shorts, shark tooth necklace, straw hat.

Partner History: He is a fisherman in training. He was then got lost on the way home in the storm, chased by sharks and was saved by Razshell. The two became friends in an isolated island and escaped together to explore the 7 seas. The two lost in a mamodo battle against Hyde and Eido and whenever he has the chance, he would go to that island to see if his friend would be there. He now is an apprentice as a local bay police.

Partner Personality: He is very friendly and open. He likes the ocean and felt that a part of his heart is in the ocean. So whenever he sees pollutants, he let loose of his temper and takes actions before thinking. But other than that he is very patient and likes to thinks things through. He is also a wiz in computers and technology for a fisherman

Stories featured in (the mamodo does not have to be in a story to be in the RPG):

Spell Book Color: Grey with Black Writings

Spell Book Power: Water and Defence

Spells:

1st Spell- Corra Varte (Cor-ra Var-te)- Blast out Sacred Water from his mouth with great force (Attack)

2nd Spell- Vatox Chu (Va-tox Chu)- Surrounds himself and his partner in a whirlpool that repel most attacks (Defence)

3rd Spell- Vatox Shi (Vat-ox Shi)- Surrounds the enemy in a whirlpool and prevents most attacks from coming out (Immobilization)

4th Spell- Genbu Raiz (Gen-bu Ra-iz)- Transforms to a Giant Black Water Turtle that has a Serpent's neck and face that takes a lot of energy to perform and can cause disturbances to any bodies of water within a 5 km radius. But when he holds the Genbu Staff, he then transforms to a Two Headed Serpent Head Black Emperor Water Turtle that is twice as big and stronger than the original spell. (ULTIMATE) (Attack/Defence)

5th Spell- Ni Mistelro (Ni Mis-tel-ro)- Caused a thick fog within a 5 mile radius, prefect for sneak attacks and escaping (Immobilization/Assist)

6th Spell- Gi Shanami (Gai Sha-na-mi)- Creates a giant turtle shell that has a mirror in the middle, in front of him to block the attack and then blast the enemy with a surging Sacred Water ball that is double to the attack's power (Attack/Defence)

7th Spell- Tsuna Gigato (Su-na Gi-ga-to)- Only applied to when he transformed to the 4th spell. He surrounds himself in a giant whirlpool, then pushes it towards the enemy, trapping and damaging them and then for his final move, blasts out a beam of Sacred Water from his mouth with great pressure, speed and force for his final move. This takes a lot of energy to perform to both Nemo and Razshell and must be used as a last resort (FORBIDDEN ULTIMATE) (Attack)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Razrock  
Gender: Male  
Height: 3'-8"  
Weight: 40 lbs  
Age: 8  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Skin Color: Tan  
Clothes: White Polo Shirt, Yellow Poncho, Dark Brown Shorts, Navy Blue Shoes, Goggles at his head (Wears them in his eyes for battles)

History: The protector of the Kouryuu Emblem, a relic that King Zatch entrusted him and a relation to the Ying Yang family heirloom relics. Known as the 'Rough Diamond' because King Zatch consider him to be a young progidy and very talented. He went to the mamodo world to see if his brothers and sisters are all right in the Human world. He met his partner when he saved him from the orphanage guardians. He decides to stick along with the kid, other than he's the only one that can read the spells, to cheer him up and help him find his uncle.

Relatives: Razrein (Older Brother), Reipyre (Older Sister), Razshell (Older Brother), Reiclaw (Older Sister), Razshine (Oldest Brother), Reishade (Oldest Sister).

Personality: He is very cheerful and likes to have fun. He likes to laugh and try new things whenever he gets the chance. But he hates flying and gross out on red meat. He also can be very childish and clueless at times, which drives his older siblings nuts (Except for Razrein who is always calm about his jokes). In battle he improvise unless his partner say so.

Partner Name: Kenbu Bailey  
Gender: Male  
Partner Height: 4'-8"  
Partner Weight: 75 lbs  
Partner Age: 9  
Partner Place: Tokyo, Japan  
Partner Hair Color: Jet Black  
Partner Eye Color: Black  
Partner Skin Color: Pale  
Partner Clothes: White Polo, Navy Blue Pants, Black Formal Shoes, Round Glasses, a Golden Pocket Watch in his right pocket that once belong to his father.

Partner History: He lives in a normal life, until his family died in a car accident at a young age of 6. He was trying to run away from the orphanage, where he is constantly beaten for no reason, and was saved by Razrock when he manage to escape from the orphanage. He was in search for his uncle, who is to believe to be in somewhere in America and went of to find him with Razrock.

Partner Personality: Very shy and quiet. He likes to keep things to himself. He hardly laughs and smiles and talks in a melowtone voice. But deep inside he has a grudge against life for making him miserable, until Razrock slapped some sense to him (I mean it literally) and showed him that it is best to move on forward. So for every battle he takes, he would use that battle to let out his rage making him a tough opponent, but at the same time able to perform radical and yet possible strategies.

Stories appeared in: None so far

Spell Book Colour: Yellow/Orange

Spell Book Power: Earth, Crystal and Dragon

Spells:

1st Spell- Avala Ka (A-va-la Ka)- Create a giant Boulder from his mouth and tosses it at the opponent (Attack)

2nd Spell- Crys Remmah (Cris Rem-mah)- Summons a Golden Hammer, that is as tall as him and the metal rectangular ram is about the size of a watermelon, that can manipulate rocks and crystals and change it to any shape for defence and attack and as a weapon. (Attack/Defence)

3rd Spell- Crys Ka (Cris Ka)- Shoots out shards of Diamonds from his mouth. (Attack)

4th Spell- Kouryuu Raiz (Ko-ur-ri-yu Ra-iz)- Transform to a Golden Medieval Earth Dragon that takes a lot of energy to the Partner and can cause disturbance to the earth that surrounds him within a 5 km radius. But with the Kouryuu Emblem, it instead changes to a Diamond Covered Medieval Lord Earth Dragon that is twice the size and power of the original spell. (Attack)

5th Spell- Mau Jam (Ma-u Jam)- Makes the ground (Sand, Concrete, etc.) where the enemy stands turn to quicksand (Immobilization)

6th Spell- Dia Spike (Di-a Spi-ke)- Surrounds himself in an armour of Diamonds to increase attacks and defence and can reflect light attacks (Assist/Defence)

7th Spell- Gaia Grator (Ga-ia Gra-tor)- Only applied when he transformed in the 4th spell. Immobilized the enemy with the intense force of gravity to the point of almost fatal death crush and then blasts the enemy with a huge wave of rocks, meteors and crystals from his mouth as his final attack. This attack takes a lot of energy for both mamodo and partner and it must be used only for a last resort. (FORBIDDEN ULTIMATE) (Attack)

* * *

**By Sain:**

Name: Silrega

Gender: Female

Age: 8

Animal: Coyote

Power: Wind

Clothing: Fur

Fur Color: White

Mood: Usually quiet, a good listener, very loyal.Size: Four-Legs, 3'6''Origin: Lived a lonely life in a small patch of woods on the mamodo planet. Once she heard the battle for mamodo king would restart, she ended her training to enter the contest.

Likes: Hunting, Forests, Hiking, Camping.Dislikes: Grocery Stores, Speaker phones, Boating.Ancestry: Has no living family, due to a project King Goron initiated that was meant to kill animal mamodo, but it failed miserably. Even so, Silrega's family was wiped out and she barely escaped alive.

Extra Notes: A small patch of fur on Silrega's back forms a black arch.

Bookholder:

Name: Dreak Lisqui

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Size: 6'1''Clothing: A green shirt with a long sleeved orange undershirt. Wears either green or white cargo shorts with the Shirts.

Occupation: Student, On summer break.

Location: Canada

Mood: Usually Quiet, can be very talkative. Kind and generous.

Spellbook and Spells:

Spellbook Color: Gray, Blue Words/Lining

First Spell: Aruga (Ah-rue-gha) - Silrega unleashes a beam of powerful wind at her opponent.

Second Spell: Arushield (Ah-rue-sheeld) - Silrega forms a shield of constantly moving wind.

Third Spell: Arugaron (Ah-rue-gha-rone) - A more powerful version of Aruga

Fourth Spell: Cyruga (Sie-rue-gha) - Silrega unleashes a powerful tornado upon his opponent(s).

Fifth Spell: Cyrushield (Sie-rue-sheeld) - Silrega sends out a tornado that will block oncoming attacks, absorbing their power and attacking the opponent(s) with the upgraded cyclone.

Sixth Spell: Arugaroush (Ah-rue-gha-rue-sh) - Silrega unleashes a giant two-headed dragon of wind from her mouth.

**

* * *

By Senku Kumarii **

Zoa  
Gender- Female  
Age- 16  
Humanoid From  
Power- Phoenix Fury  
Clothing- Black T shirt that exposes her midriff, Red skirt (Short) Combat boots  
Mood- Kind, sometimes lovesick  
Size- 6'1"  
Origin- Lives on top of a mountain. Zoa entered the contest because she wanted to see the other worlds.  
Likes- Sweets, shopping, dancing, cute boys, nature  
Dislikes- Pollution, vegetables, evil mamodos  
Ancestry- Zoa comes from a long line of warrior women. The men in her family also enjoy the art of combat  
Extra notes- Zoa has tan skin and has long red hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She also has long fingernails painted orangeHuman  
Sebastian McQueen  
Gender- Male  
Age- 21  
Size- 6'2"  
Occupation- College Student (On Summer Break)  
Location- New Jersey  
Mood- Sebastian is calm, quiet, and has a tiny crush on ZoaSpell Book Color- Flame Red (Pink words)  
Spells  
First Spell: Vidom- Phoenix feather falls from the sky and hits foe. It ignites in 3 seconds.  
Second Spell: Legenshield- a shield with a phoenix on it protects Zoa and her book owner  
Third Spell: Rond Vidom- a whip made from phoenix feathers is created. It ignites on contact.  
Fourth Spell: Ganzu Vidom- a shower of phoenix down rains upon the foe  
Fifth Spell: Legeruk- Gives Zoa the wings of a phoenix.  
Sixth Spell: Legerusen- Tiny bursts of fire shoot from Zoa's wings  
Seventh Spell: Gigano Legeruk- Zoa is surrounded by a fiery aura. In this form she can breathe fire.  
Eighth Spell: Giga Legenshield- a Giant phoenix protects Zoa

**

* * *

By: neji rox **

Name: Hayete  
Height: 5'7  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male

Spells: 5

1st Spell: Miromiko (Mee-row-mee-koh)  
Mimics mimodo's appearance.2nd Spell: Atakumimiko (Ah-tah-koo-mee-koh)  
Mimics mimodo's attack.3rd Spell: Mironokio (Mee-row-now-kee-oh)  
Puts up a sheild that sends any mamodo's attack back at it two times stronger.4th Spell: Mimicoshoriusen (Mee-mee-koh-sho-diu-zen)  
Hayete mimics his opponents powers then uses them in an uppercut.5th Spell: Kichako (Kee-chah-koh)  
Hayete focuses all of his energy into his left palm then uses it as a portal to copy all of his opponents thoughts into his mind so he knows what they are thinking.

Origin: Hailing from the Mikoa (Mee-ko-ah) village, Hayete is a mamodo with a calm cool personality. He meets his book owner at a book store (go figure) and they have been best buddies ever since. Hayete hopes to be a feared yet justified king.

Appearance: Black Hair, White shirt, Black Pants, White shoes, Backpack (gray).

Book Color: White

Book Owner: Hayashida Shishio  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male

Hair color: Dark pink

Clothing: Changes daily

**

* * *

By CrazyNut **

Name: Sandir  
Humanoid form  
Age: 10  
Height: 4"0  
Weight: He refuses to say  
Gender: Male  
Name: Lance Nikleson  
Age: 16  
Gender: male  
Appearance: blue liberty spikes from above his forehead to the back of his neck, Steel colored eye on the left, gold on the right(like 007 golden eye), Grey hoodie with hood up, grey sweatpants,no shoes.  
Personality: Very Sad, shy.

Power: Dark Fire  
Appearence: Pitch-black hair that looks like it has been swirled in blood, medium sized black cloak, lightly tanned skin, eerie yellow eyes.  
Spell Book: Golden Green.  
spells 6 :  
Rauk (Ra-ook): A ball of black fire shoots at the enemy from his mouth.  
Raukeo (Ra-ook-eh-oh): Multiple ball of black fire home in on the enemy from his hand.  
Hautero (How-te-ro) : A giant metal shield engulfed in black flame blocks the enemy's attack and shoots back at them 2x the power.  
Hrakuo (Her-a-kuu-oh) : A whirlwind of fire follows the enemy.  
Baktero (Ba-hk-te-ro) : 15 copies of Sandir appear and fight.  
Hrauskodek (Ha-rau-sko-deck) : A HUGE black flame dragon appears and attacks the enemy(like Hiei's attack but WAY bigger).

**

* * *

By Sain **

Name: Griw Ver

Gender: Male

Age: 9

Animal: Humanoid

Power: Wood

Appearance: Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Tan Skin.

Clothing: A shirt that says Save the Forest and cargo shorts.

Clothing Color: Both shirt and Shorts are brown.

Personality: Very much a tree hugger, also very kind to most people, but when he meets people who exploit the rainforest, he becomes very angry and forever hates them.Size: 42

Origin: Went to live in the ever night forest to observe it and to help protect it. When he came out he was attacked and banished for being a tree-hugger. He then vowed to become the king and make the forests better and bigger.

Likes: Trees, bushes, plants, water and sunlight.

Dislikes: Fire, chainsaws, Goron and mosquitoes.Ancestry: Came from a family that owned a plant shop in the Makai, he went out after hearing that forests were being burned, disgraced, and cut down. He still has a father, mother and two sisters working in their family shop.Bookholder:

Name: Xavier Friez

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Size: 6'-11"

Appearance: Dirty Bold Hair, Tan Skin, Blue eyes.Clothing: Wears a blue shirt that has a long left arm and a short right arm bearing the words living with the waves. He also wears a white and blue colored pair of swim trunks where the blue seems to form the appearance of a wave.

Occupation: Surfer, Works in a Surf shop.

Location: Fiji

Personality: He is an optimist and many times can see very ignorant if not stupid. He likes to joke but his humor is usually dry and is about surfing and water.

Origin: He was born on Fiji and has lived with the water for a long time. He spent his early life swimming and won a few local surfing contests. Soon afterwards he found Griw Ver on a small sandbar in the water.Likes: Surfing, Swimming, Boating and Cruises.Dislikes: Planes, Factories and bulldozers.Family: They own the surf shop that Xavier works at, after he leaves on his little adventure with Griw Ver, he leaves a father, and a brother. His mother is currently in America starting a new branch of business for the electronics company she works at.Spellbook and Spells:

Spellbook Color: Maroon with silver letters.

First Spell: Dregir (Drey-geer) Makes Griw Vers fists become huge wooden fists that are very powerful. (Attack)

Second Spell: Drexus (Dreks-uhs) Makes a line of trees come from the ground and block an attack. (Defense)

Third Spell: Dregiron (Drey-geer-on) Makes Griw Vers arms and fists become wood and give him a large wooden mallet to attack with. (Attack)

Fourth Spell: Dreusion (Drew-see-on) Multiple wooden columns fly from the ground under the opponent, and then fall back on him. (Attack)

Fifth Spell: Dreucage (Drew-kay-ge) A cage of thick wood traps the opponent. (Support)

Sixth Spell: Gigano Dregir (Gih-gahnoh Drey-geer) Griw Vers whole body is covered by a thick, spiked wooden armor that protects him and hurts the opponent. (Ultimate Attack) (Defense)

**

* * *

By Senku Kumarii **

Name- Zoki  
Gender- Male  
Height- 3'6"  
Weight- 65 lb.  
Age- 14  
Hair color- Orange  
Eye color- Black  
Skin color- Bone white  
Clothes- White nurse's cap, white gown, white latex gloves  
History- Zoki entered the battle under hatred for his brother. He also wanted to see more of the other world he heard so much about  
Relatives- He's Zofis's twin brother  
Personality- Zoki is calm, quiet and nice. When people he sees as friends are hurt, he gets angryPartner's Name- Mina Takahashi  
Gender- Female  
Height- 5'7"  
Weight- 130 lb.  
Age- 19  
Place- Los Angeles, California  
Hair color- Blond  
Eye Color- Blue (She wears glasses)  
Skin color- Tan  
Clothes- Pink Tank-top, blue jeans, tennis shoes  
History- Mina is a top student at a prestigious medical school in Los Angeles. She met Zoki one night while walking to her dorm. She comes from a poor background, so her parents were delighted that she was accepted at a medical school.  
Personality- Mina is sort of a workaholic, but like Zoki, she's kind, sweet, and always avenges fallen friends.  
Spell book color- pale pink  
Spell Power- Medicine  
SpellsJukir- Zoki shoots a hypodermic needle from palm  
Rekodoshield- a shield with a cross protects Zoki  
Teojukir- Needles rain from the sky  
Rond Jukir- creates a whip made from gauze bandages. It ensnares the foe  
Remidio- A sticky fluid traps the foe.  
Jioruk- Heals Zoki to full health.  
Jukirga- A giant needle is created. Zoki can use this like a water gun  
Gigano Jukirga- a fairy wielding a huge needle similar to Zoki's Jukirga is summoned to attack.  
Tribolo Jukir- Triple the effects of Gigano Jukirga.

**

* * *

By Senku Kumarii **

Name- Bianca  
Gender- Female  
Height- 6'7"  
Weight- 220 lb. (including Armor)  
Age- 16  
Hair color- Blond (Her body is covered with armor. Several braids stick out of the back of her helmet)  
Eye color- green  
Skin color- Tan  
Clothes- a full-body suit of dark green armor  
History- Bianca entered the contest to see the world. Her parents were soldiers in Goren's army, until they realized he cheated to win the battle.  
Relatives- Melma (Mother), Shuichi (Father), Keppu (Brother), Tatiana (Sister)  
Personality- Bianca is quite enigmatic. She rarely takes off her armor, except when she's sure no one's looking.Partner name- Elsa Parker  
Gender- Female  
Height- 5'6"  
Weight- 125 lb.  
Age- 21  
Place- Virginia  
Hair color- Red  
Eye Color- Green  
Skin color- Beige  
Clothes- a black T-shirt, gray shorts, pink sneakers  
History- Elsa is an average girl whose family had been plagued with numerous tragedies. Until she met Bianca, she felt miserable.  
Personality- Elsa is a courageous soul who believes there's a light at the end of any tunnel.  
Spell book color- Pale green  
Power- CyberCykoruk- Strengthens Bianca's Armor  
Cykorusen- Bianca attacks with blades from her fingers  
Gigan- Fires small mass of pale green sparks  
Giganza- A more organized mass of green sparks hits the foe  
Raja Giganza- A more powerful version of Giganza  
Frizago- Opponent freezes temporarily  
Raja Cykorusen- Bianca creates a giant cyber soldier from armor fragments

**

* * *

By Flurry of Flame **

Name: Nariko (Nar-ee-koh)

Gender: Female

Type: Lion

Height: 1'7" on all foursWeight: 50Age: 7

Hair Color (fur): Chocolate brown fur all over her body with white paws and white fuzzy tips on her tail

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Clothes: A pink bow with a gold bell around her neck like a collar

History: Not much is known about Nariko except she is a rare lion mamodo because her element is lighting with each family member knowing different elements so they can control either one element or two. The last time she saw her brother was when she and her other siblings were playing catch and Simba got sucked into one of the portals and spat out on Earth. Then she found him when he returned to Earth stronger than ever.

Relatives: Simba (older brother), Vapor (older brother), and Coda (Oldest Brother)

Personality: Nariko is a sweet little mamodo who's very affectionate. She definetly tries to refuse to battle whenever she can. The mamodos thought of her as strange because she was a lion mamodo that spat lightning out of her mouth. But she's very kind and willing to help anyone in danger.

Partner: Cici Sherano

Gender: Female

Partner Height: 5'2"

Partner Weight: 110

Partner Age: 12

Partner Place: Chicago, Illinois

Partner Hair Color: Shoudler Length dark brown

Partner Eye Color: BrownPartner Skin Color: Really tan

Partner Clothes: She wears blue jeans along with light brown sandals and a Pink T-Shirt that says Girl Power on it in white with a purple flower next to the word PowerPartner

History: Cici loved to go shopping with her friends everyday of her life. Then her parents had banned her from shopping ever again except if they let her. She lives in Chicago, Illinois with her parents and pet cat Gigi. She then finds Nariko one day in the mall while shopping with her parents and learns to read her spell book. Then earlier in the battle Cici meets Angel who is Coda's book owner and surprisingly the two become good friends.Partner Personality: Basically Cici's a girly girl and is a nice person once you get to know her. Cici likes to shop and hang out with Nariko even more. Plus she likes haning out with anyone as long as they're friends or family.

Spell Book Color: Pink with yellow streaks and dark brown symbols

Spell Book Power: Lightning

1st Spell: Rozer (Roh-zer) - makes lightning come out of her mouth similar to Zatch's Zakar spell only slightly weaker (attack)

2nd Spell: Ligona Shield (Lee-goh-nah-shee-ld) - makes a circular shield appear out of the ground that's gold with a pink mamodo spell book symbol on it and can deflect pretty much any spell except ultimate (defense)

3rd Spell: Zamikio (Zam-ee-kee-oh) - Nariko holds a paw up in the air and summons a bolt of lightning as strong as Zatch's Zakeruga spell only in lightning bolt form (attack)

4th Spell: Rokana Ciona (Ro-kah-nah-cee-oh-nah) - Nariko fires a Zamiko spell out of her mouth that goes in a straight path (attack)5th Spell: Rozranako (Roz-ran-ak-oh) - a stronger version of Nariko's Rozer spell and she can control which direction it goes in (attack)

6th Spell: Lichugana Seis (Li-chu-gah-nah-seis) - exactly the same as Simba's 'Mamchi Sana' spell only she gains ten clones of herself that have their strength doubled (assist)

7th Spell: Zakrakimko (Zak-rah-kim-koh) - Nariko uses a bunch of her 'Zamikio' spells at once that she can do this for about ten minutes (attack)

8th Spell: Lakozchina (Lak-osh-chee-nah) - Nariko slams all four of her paws into the ground making a bunch of Rozranako spells out of the ground under the opponent (attack)

9th Spell: Electokana (Ee-lec-troh-kay-nah) - Nariko shoots a bolt of lightning from her mouth that can paralyze the opponent throughout the battle (immobilization)

10th Spell: Zakarana Granato (Zak-ar-an-ah-gran-ah-toh) Nariko summons a gigantic tornadoe made of electricity that can destroy anything within a five kilometer radius which drains all her energy after use which is Nariko's ultimate spell (attack)

**

* * *

By Oakeneye **

Name: Ragedo (Rah-geh-dough)

Gender: Male

Height: 5ft 11in

Weight: 167 (lean, well musculed)

Age: (If this is 10 years after the battle for king) 25

Hair Color: Dark purple (like Brago's)

Eye Color: Red, clakish whites of eyes (again like Brago's)

Skin Color: Ash-pale (Wow, like Brago's again)

Clothes: Faded black jeans, loose white shirt that says in crudely drawn red letters "BOTH worlds best Dad!"

History: Wondering why Ragedo and Brago look so much alike? Well, dur, it's because they're twins. When their mother died in childbirth, their father went crazy. When the boys began to age and look different, their father put a curse on them. The more time they spent together the more the two would grow to look alike. Brago and Ragedo willingly separated to maintain their individuality. While Brago went to live in a secluded forest, his brother stayed to care for their challenged father. A lifetime of physical abuse made Ragedo strong, while verbal abuse made him just as coldhearted as his twin.  
Ragedo was involed in the battle for king ten years ago. When he discovered his human partner was more of a heartless bastard than he, he struggled to make them see the bright side of life again. Ragedo and his human partner became very close and by the time his book was burned (burned in order to assure Zophise was taken down), his human partner was pregnant (GASP didn't see that coming... not)  
After the battle for king was over, Zatch allowed Ragedo to bring his love and his (at the time) one year old daughter to the mamodo world (with their consent).

Relatives: Brago (twin), Shayne Gebroksey (by marraige, not sure if that should be here), Abigail (called Abby, daughter, eight years old)

Personality With people he doesn't know- Sarcastic and uncaring  
Personality With people he is aquainted with- Still sarcastic, but tends to pay closer attention to what they say and feel  
Personality With friends- Yet again sarcastic, but less so, cares about what they have to say and is concerned when they are hurt  
Personality with family- With Brago argumentitive, with wife jocular and with Abby the most caring and sweet person (eh, mamodo) in the world  
Personality with ANY children (well, human children at least and some mamodo ones)- doesn't like to see them in any kind of pain, will stop and help one find their parents if they are lost (aww)

Partner Name: Shayne Gebroskey

Gender: Female

Partner Height: 5ft 7in

Partner Weight: 152 (lean, fast, strong)

Partner Place: Mamodo World

Partner Hair color: Fire-red

Partner Eye color: Emerald green

Partner Skin color: Fair skinned with NO FRECKLES! (ah, I have an issue with them... I have a bunch)

Partner Clothes: Loose hunter green cargo pants, neon green and neon yellow camaflauge(sp) shirt that says "Ha! Now you can't see me!" Wears a black ribbon around her neck with a small black key on the end. She wears no wedding ring. She has a silver bracelet around her wrist with a perfect diamond set in it.

Partner History: Shayne was first orphaned when she was four years old. The car crash that killed her loving parents left her unscathed on the outside, though inside her heart was broken. The authorities sent her to the first orphanage they could find, not caring that the workers there were harsh. It took weeks for a couple to adopt her. Shayne soon found herself back at the orphanage when the would-be parents found they weren't ready for a child yet. Shayne was always adopted again, although she would eventually find her way back to an orphanage for one reason or another. Death, moving, lack of funds, lack of love, social worker, Shayne was passed either back to an orphanage or directly to a neighbor or relative.  
By the time she was 11, Shayne had been to thirteen different countries, thirty-three orphanages, and seen twenty-six people die. She had had her last name changed fifty-three times. She couldn't take the pain that her young heart was feeling, and turned to alcohol. Although she was only eleven, Shayne managed to become an alcoholic. No one would adopt her and she was forced out onto the streets.  
An elderly couple called the Fikes found her and put her into a rehab center. They took her in as their grandchild and slowly healed the wounds her heart had suffered. They took down her barriers and for once, Shayne was happy. It lasted barely a year.  
When the Fikes discovered an ancient stone tablet they began to study it as a hobby. They found that it was not of this world, and that there seemed to be an energy trapped inside of it. One night a mysterious boy and an uncaring human arrived and demanded the stone. When the Fikes refused, the boy obliterated them with a single word from the human.  
It was then that the child forced the complete knowledge of the Mamodo World into Shayne's mind. Shayne could hear the boy laughing as he kicked her around. He called her weak, told her that is was her fault the Fikes were destroyed. He revealed his name was Zeon, and Shayne swore silently that she would get her revenge.  
For two years she struggled to become the strongest she could be. Throughout the struggle she began to shed her emotions until pain and hatred were all that remained. As a fourteen-year-old she became almost unstoppable and inhuman. Now all that remained was to find a mamodo to help her destroy Zeon.  
When Ragedo came along he helped her see that even though she had been betrayed and lost before, she could trust people to care about her. She slowly became what she had been once more, her heart healed and all barrieirs down once more. She and Ragedo didn't end up facing Zeon, but a grateful Sherry and Brago let her come along when they completely owned that evil kid.  
Oh yeah, she has an eight year old daughter that usually is playing with other mamodo children.Partner Personality: Although Shayne has been hurt in the past, she slowly became a caring person. She is quick to anger but never takes her anger out on a person. Instead she'll punch a tree until she feels better or get Ragedo angry enough to spar her. She isn't a hero, she would never put another person ahead of herself unless it was a person she really loved, like her family. Shayne tease her husband and jokes around a lot with comeplete strangers. Everyone likes her immediately.

Spell Book Color: Black

Spell Book Power: Gravity, slowing or stopping time by shedding gravity (hey, don't ask me how)

The First Spell: Reis. Shoots a purple/black ball of gravity at opponent

The Second Spell: Sloeis (Ok when it comes to spell names not incredibly familiar). Slows time for mamodo only, lasts for about 10 seconds realtime, half a minute for the mamodo. Cpells can be cast but they move in normal time

The Third Spell: Ionureis. Takes gravity off of mamodo and his human partner and shoves it onto the target. (Get it? I on you reis? hahahahaha! ok i know it wasn't that funny...)

The Fourth Spell: Giganareis. First spell on steriods.

The Fifth Spell: Speedoreis. Stops time for mamado and human partner. Lasts about a minute but it drains the mamodo and may cause a blackout if used repeatedly. No spells can be cast while this spell is in affact.

The Sixth Spell: Ionsheild. Makes a black opaque sheild that shoots up into the air with human and mamodo inside. The sheild reflects ALL attacks and takes the human and mamodo to another location. Last ditch move and can only be used once per fight.

The Seventh Spell: Iongravidoreise. Creates a thin tendril of fire that can be controlled through mamado. Moves quickly and penetrates all but the toughest sheilds. Only lasts for about ten seconds and is incredibly(sp) draining for the human.

The Eighth Spell: Ionspedories. Basicly the fifth spell but spells can be cast during it, and it lasts ten seconds longer. It WILL cause both the mamodo and human to black out immediately after spell is ended though.

The Ninth Spell: Iongravidoreisu. The fourth spell on steroids and after plastic surgery and Popies can of spinach. Same deal as with eigth spell, you WILL black out after use.

**

* * *

By Senku Kumarii **

Name: Miasma SpectraGender: FemaleHeight: 4'0"

Weight: 75 lb.Age: 8Hair Colour: Purple (Dangles in front of her eyes)Eye Colour: RedSkin Colour: LilacClothes: A lilac nightgown with pink socks

History: Miasma comes from a long line of ghost mamodo. She was orphaned by King Goren, who falsely accused her parents of treason.

Relatives: Erik (Brother), Shade (Cousin), Mia (Aunt), Tomiko (Uncle)Personality: Miasma is very odd at times. She's often misunderstood, but she always finds times to prove herself.

Partner Name: Gabriel SaladinGender: MalePartner Height: 5'10" Partner Weight: 137 lb.Partner Age: 17Partner Place: Toronto, CanadaPartner Hair Colour: BlondPartner Eye Colour: Green (He wears coke bottle glasses)Partner Skin Colour: BeigePartner Clothes: White polo shirt, blue jeans, sneakers (Otherwise he's a stereotypical geek)Partner History: Gabriel, being a stereotypical geek, was the subject of torment ever since first grade. He developed hatred for everyone until Miasma showed up and showed him that he should stand up for himself.Partner Personality: Gabriel is sort of absentminded at times, but other times, he's very intelligent.Spell Book Colour(s): Gray-PurpleSpell Book Power(s): Spirit FurySpells:

Reiruk- Miasma fires a spirit orb from her palm  
Reishield- an invisible force field protects Miasma and her book owner  
Reinaruk- A whirlwind of spirits traps the foe  
Effigi Reiruk- Crude duplicates of the foe team are created. When the duplicates are hit with an attack, the foe feels their pain  
Ganzu Reiruk- Miasma fires several spirit orbs. Upgraded version of Reiruk  
Gigano Reiruk- A banshee is summoned to attack

Spectrusi- Gives Miasma the ability to levitate. Attacks go right through her. Temporary

**

* * *

By Rabukurafuto **

Mamodo name: Miel (MEE-el)

Gender: Female

Height: 4'6 feet (varies)

Weight: Unknown (varies)

Age: 12

Hair color: Brown-black

Eye color: Brown

Skin color: Whitish-pink

Clothes: A stretchy athletic-looking outfit with an oversized red basketball jersy worn over it.

History: Miel had a difficult time making friends since she seemed too scary and tomboyish to play with. This annoyed her, but Miel got her chance to shine when she was selected to go to Earth and she met her partner.

Relatives: Mother (unknown); father (unknown)

Personality: Fun-loving with a desire to grow stronger. Highly competative and sees life as a big game. She also has a strong sense of right and wrong, and will stick up for those who are bullied. Likes to dance, specially to Parco Folgore's music. Very adventurous and out-going, it frusterates Miel how shy her partner is. Miel also plays sports often.

Partner name: Midori Hachiya (MEE-DOE-REE HAH-CHEE-YAH)

Gender: Female

Partner height: 5'2 feet

Partner weight: Unknown

Partner age: 24

Partner place: Tokyo, Japan

Partner hair color: Shoulder-length glossy black

Partner eye color: Brown

Partner skin color: Whitish-pink

Partner's clothes: An emerald-green blazer and skirt over a clean white blouse.

Partner's history: Midori had always wanted to teach as a profession. It filled her with pride how she was able to help students learn. She started out with junior high school and plans to work her way up to college level. She's a very smart and capable teacher. However, hardly anyone notices her outstanding effort; instead people just stare at her extremely generous bosom. Disheartened how most people saw her as just a pretty face and a big chest, Midori became more socially withdrawn and is now very shy. Meeting Miel didn't improve things either. Now Midori worries that a vicious Mamodo team will hunt them down and burn their book. Miel needs to find a way to boost Midori's self-esteem, or else they're not going to last very long...Partner's personality: Kind and compasionate almost to a fault. Midori is a very smart teacher who loves her job, taking pride in helping students learn. However, she's very bashful and is afraid that people only like her for how she looks. Is afraid of opening up to others. Terrified of fire (which makes fighting Mamodo rather problemic). She loves Miel like the little sister she never had, but is afraid of the Mamodo battles and wants Miel to stay away from them. This view is at odds with Miel's own, and the two sometimes get into arguements.

Spell book color: Chestnut

Spell book power: Strengthening

First spell - Musruku: Miel's body grows more muscular and her speed and power increase.

Second spell - Gou Musruku: The same as before, only stronger and Miel seems to advance a few years in age, blossoming into a teenager.

Third spell - Dioneshiru Musruku: A golden energy swirls around Miel's body that she can manipulate to create new attacks..

**

* * *

By Jason Kent **

Mamodo Name: Shami Maloaki (Shah-me-mah-loh-ah-ke)

Mamodo Age: When we first meet Shami she is 9 years old. In the other story she is in she's mid 40's.

Mamodo Height: At first she is 4'5". At her mid 40's she is 5'8"

Mamodo Weight: At first she is 55 lbs and later on her most his 110.

Mamodo Appearance: When she was younger she had blonde hair. But it changed to brown and she has some blue stripes in it. Her eyes were greenish when she was younger but now they're blue. She has a light tan.

Mamodo Clothes: At younger ages she wore a blue shirt with a wave on it. She had an indian leather necklace with a sapphire on it. She also has blue jeans and gray sandals. She had a blue and orange anklet. When she got older she became a light blue tang top with a navy blue over shirt. She also wore white jeans that stopped at her ankles. She also has light blue sneakers. She still has her necklace.

Mamodo History: Shami grew up living with her Auntie Deb. Debbie is a weather mamodo. She sometimes explored the other parts of Makai. She saw Tiko sometimes and really never bothered to say hello. Tiko was jealous that Shami was still connected to family. Shami went to the mamodo battle and met her partner Tyler. They fell under a spell of Zofis for awhile but Tiko and Travis helped by making the first fusion spell in one million years. Shami, sadly returned to the mamodo world after battling with Rodeax with WonRei. She is in love with Tyler but thinks Tyler wouldn't want to be with him because he is with Lori. Tyler and Shami shared a special bond. Shami is best friends with a mamodo named Sapphire. Sapphire is apart of the mamodo council. Shami has not been seen in years and has only recently reappeared in Burning of a Flame. She's battled with the water mamodo Penny a lot. They were always enemies back on the mamodo world. They have the same basic spells.

Mamodo Personality: Shami is very courageous. She doesn't always love to fight but if her loved ones get hurt she's ready to pound someone in the face. Her enemy is Penny the water mamodo. They are actually distant which means she's Tiko's cousin too.

Partner Name: Tyler Izumi

Partner Age: 14

Partner Height: 5'6"

Partner Weight: 125 lbs

Partner Appearance: Tyler has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a light tan on his skin.

Partner Clothes: His clothes vary a lot. He wears a gray abecrombie shirt with a cackie jacket and cargo pants. Sometimes he has jeans on.

Partner History: Tyler played soccer and lacrosse for Tokyo High School. He stopped playing for a bit because he was fighting with Shami in the battle. Tyler's dad is from Texas and his mom is from Japan. His grandfather on his mom's side was ahead of the Japanese Mafia. This created conflict. His grandfather brn the family farm in Texas and forced them to move to Japan. They learned that they were related to Li-En and partnered up this them on more than one occasion. He plays international lacrosse for the USA team. He moved to California at age 25. Partner Personality: Tyler was very shy and always felt second hand to Travis. At first when he found out about Tiko he thought Travis would respect him more if he defeated them. He was very wrong and it tore their brothership apart for a long time. But he's very nice if you get to know him. He is love with Shami even though Lori is his girlfriend. Tyler and Shami never shared each others feelings for one another. Tyler had two children with Lori but always secretly was in love with Shami. He saw her once more after the battle but after that, that was it. They never saw each other again. Quite tragic yes...

Spell Book Color: Mix of Silver, Green, Blue and Violet

Spell Book Power: Water

Outside Spell Power: Shami can breathe underwater and is one of the fastest swimmers alive. With much concentration she can keep her body going without water for two weeks. She can also share her hydration with another person so that they have water too.

First Spell: Lakeen (Lah-kein): Shami is able to blast water out of her hand. This attack can keep going for a minute. This attack can even drown an opponent. (Attack)

Second Spell: Lakeenuga (Lah-kein-new-guh): A spiraling more powerful version of Lakeen. This spell can put out most fires and can even pierce through some metal and glass. When Shami points this spell towards the ground she can float up to a maximum of ten feet. (Attack)

Third Spell: LaShield (Lah-sheh-eeld): A spiraling water shield blocks attacks. This is a good spell against lightning and fire spells. This is a weak shield against rock and ground spells. (Defense)

Fourth Spell: Toonyer (Toon-yer): Tyler and Shami can evaporate into the air and travel very fast through the air. This can be a dangerous spell if it is not hot outside because otherwise their insides could wind up on the out! It'd be a good chance to meet your spleen. They use this spell to make quick getaways. This spell always works near trees for some reason. (Assist)

Fifth Spell: Lakuron (Lah-kuu-rahn): Water geysers come up from the ground that Shami can control. This spell is good for absorbing attacks. She can control up to ten geysers. (Attack)

Sixth Spell: Skurala (Sku-rah-lah): Shami gets a ice sword and ice shield that is pretty much unbreakable. This is so cold that even can be melted by lava. Sometimes if the spell is released with enough power it can freeze anyone or anything it touches. (Assist)

Seventh Spell: Labubbu (Lah-bub-bu): This spell can work in two ways. She can project a bubble surface around Shami that makes her body frictionless. This allows Shami to run fast and slide. Or she can put it around an opponent so they cant physically attack or make spells. Only powered up spells can pierce the bubble. (Immobilization)

Eighth Spell: Gigano Lakeen (Gih-gah-noh-la-keen): The most powerful version of Lakeen, fired from the mouth, can pierce through most all attacks except ultimate. This spell can even stop rocks and ground spells. (Attack)

Ninth Spell: Lafoga (Lah-foh-gah): A mist arouses around Shami, Tyler and the opponents. Shami can float while in this dense fog that only she can see in. (Immobilization)

Tenth Spell: Gao Lakeenuga (Gow-Lah-kee-nu-gah): A water dragon comes out of her mouth and attacks the opponent. (Attack)

**

* * *

By Jason Kent **

Name: Charlie

Height: 3'8"

Weight: 60Age: 8

Personality: Always out for an adventure. Loves to make time for himself. He would rather be a super human then a super hero mamodo. He sometimes gets a little bit rude and treats mamodos even like Brago or Zatch as a very low or weak person. Though he just doesn't realize what he's doing and thats why he doesn't have a lot of friends except his book owner who he treats like his big brother.

History: His dad is part of the mamodo council. Through blood he is a Elite mamodo and is going to inherit his father's position one day. His brother is Pamoon but Pamoon doesn't care how old he is and wants him out of the battle even if he has to destroy him himself.

Type: Elite Mamodo

Story: The Musical Journey

Human Partner: Clark Kent

Height: 5'8

Weight: 135Age: 16

Personality: Really shy. Very kind and makes friends easily. Charlie looks up to him and Charlie likes to hang around with Clark and his own friends.

History: Clark himself has super powers and comes from the planet Krypton. He doesn't fight though at all. When Charlie was sent to the mamodo world the council knew that Clark and Charlie would be an unstoppable team and unfair. So they erased Clark's memory of his powers even though he still has them.

Spell Book Color: GoldSpell Book Power: SuperHero

First Spell: Flyaga (Fuh-lie-ey-guh)- Enables Charlie to fly around. He can also carry other people when flying. He can fly up to 50 miles per hour. (Assist)

Second Spell: Strerenga (Ster-en-guh)- Gives Charlie super strength and he can smash through anything. (Assist)

Third Spell: Spedashou (Speh-duh-sh-oh)- Gives Charlie super speed. He can run up anything and run up to one thousand miles per hour. (Assist)

Fourth Spell: Forfilayga (For-fee-lay-gah)- Gives Charlie the power to make force fields for five minutes. (Defense)

Fifth Spell: Eneroga (En-er-og-guh)- Charlie can blast energy balls for up to two minutes. (Attack)

Sixth Spell: Phaeza (Fay-ey-zuh)- Charlie can phase through solid objects and put other things in solid objects. For example. He can put a opponent in the ground. (Assist)

Seventh Spell: Invisbiliati (In-vis-ze- bil-le-ah-tee)- Makes Charlie invisible and undetectable. His only weakness in this spell is that you can still see his shadow. (Assist)

Eighth Spell: Sizamimo (Siz-zah-mee-moh)- Charlie can grow up to 80 feet tall and shrink to 6 inches short. (Assist)

Ninth Spell: Poewamuteme (Pow-wer-muu-tee-may)- Any one of his spells is powered up. On his first spell he can practically control gravity. His second spell he can tear apart an opponents book. His third spell he can run at the speed of light and run through different dimensions. His fourth spell he can ride different force fields and use them for an hour. His fifth spell he can blast super energy blasts for an hour. His sixth spell he can also fly while phasing and even go through water as if it was a solid. On his seventh spell he doesn't have a shadow and he can even make other things invisible. His eighth spell can make him grow 200 feet and shrink to microscopic size. This spell is his forbidden spell and can channel this through the S emblem he has hanging around his neck. He's only used this spell a couple of times because after each time he uses it, it is forgotten.

Final Spell: Gutegeago (Gu-tay-ge-ah-go)- He can give anyone his powers.

**

* * *

By Flurry of Flame **

Name: Zerk

Gender: Male

Type: Robot

Height: 2'

Weight: 30 lbs

Age: 6

Appearance: Same as Robotboy from the Cartoonetwork show Robotboy only his eyes are orange with a black line under each, his feet and hands are red, and the rest of him is Yellow. Plus he's always smiling except if he's in battle or being teased.

History: Zerk was always the second favorite in his family, even though he knew it was because his powers hadn't fully developed yet. He still likes his brother Hugochai but at times can be super ticked at him. His only friend is another robot mamodo named Noki. Then Zerk meets his book owner Timmy while holding out his spell book to everyone outside a book store, since then he and Timmy are great friends.Relatives: brother Hugochai

Personality: Zerk is a kind mamodo but can be on the shy side to. Also he enjoys reading and playing with laser pins. When his friends are in danger he'll be ready to defend them right away. But he doesn't want a girlfriend.

Partner Name: Timmy Mokoro

Gender: Male

Partner Height: 5'2"

Partner Weight: 100 lbs

Partner Age: 12

Partner Place: San Fransisco, California

Partner Hair Colo: dusty blonde that's very messy

Partner Eye Color: Cerulean

Partner Skin Color: Slightly tan

Partner Clothes: Turquois colored jeans, white tennis shoes with turquois laces, white socks, and a horizontal orange and white stiped t-shirt.

Partner History: Timmy had a good life in San Franscisco and tons of friends. The only bad thing he had was an older brother Terrance that picked on him all the time. Then he met Zerk at the entrance of a book store when he was going to get some Naruto manga.

Likes: Naruto, manga, reading, pizza, anime, Zerk, and poptarts

Dislikes: any vegetable, Hilary Duff, Terrance, and having to battle enemys

Partner Personality: Timmy is a pretty smart kid but he's not as smart as Kiyo. Plus Timmy likes to play around with Zerk and enjoys reading a lot. Also Zerk sometimes takes Timmy out flying since he has jet boosters in his feet without having to use a spell.

Spell Book Color: Turquois

Spell Book Power: Robotic Transformations

Outside Spell Power: Zerk can use turbo boosters in his feet to fly around even without the spell book being used. Also Zerk can sense whenever danger or other mamodos are near by using his Alert Vision.

1st Spell: Robor - Zerk fires a giant red laser beam from his robotic hands (attack)

2nd Spell: Roz Shield - Zerk's body transforms into a giant shield to block frontal attacks (defense)

3rd Spell: Roboruga - a more powerful version of Zerk's Robor spell only the giant red laser beam is fired from his mouth plus it goes straight and is concentrated (attack)

4th Spell: Gihaja Roboro - Zerk transforms into a more powerful robot which is the same robot that Robotboy transforms into when in superactivate mode only it's the same colors as Zerk and can use powered up punches and kicks for up to fifteen minutes (attack/assist)

5th Spell: Digou Roboruk - Zerk transforms into a robot driving a very fast motorcycle that charges at the opponent (attack)6th Spell: Aerobor Uganoso - Zerk's jet boosters in his feet activate allowing him to fly around up to 60 miles per hour throughout the rest of the battle or until Timmy calls off the spell (assist)

7th Spell: Gigano Roborugan - Zerk transforms into the same robot used in his 'Gihaja Roboro' spell only it's thirty feet tall and shoots giant red laser beams at the opponent which is Zerk's ultimate spell but after the spell's use Zerk ususally faints (attack)

8th Spell: Jugurobor - Zerk's right arm transforms into a robotic looking sword with the handle being red and the blade being yellow with orange spiraling around the metal blade which he can use as a normal sword or he can fire 'Robor' spells out of it which he can keep theroughout the battle or until Timmy calls off the spell but with his sword he can't use his ultimate spell until Timmy calls the spell off (attack/assist)

9th Spell: Robogan Shield - Zerk's left arm transforms into a circular orange shield with the mamodo spell book symbol (two triangles and five circles) in red which is his most powerful defense spell but when used with 'Jugurobor' Zerk can be as powerful as an ultimate robotic warrior which he can keep throughout the battle or until Timmy calls the spell off but he can't use his ultimate spell until this spell is called off (defense/assist)

**

* * *

By Senku Kumarii **

Name: Jenna

Gender: Female

Height: 4'1"

Weight: 75 lb.

Age: 10

Hair Colour: Orange

Eye Colour: Blue-green

Skin Colour: Tan

Clothes: Green jacket, white T-shirt with mamodo symbol on it, dark gray skirt, mary jane shoes.

History: Jenna is the youngest of seven daughters. During her childhood, her sisters picked on her and told her that she will never participate in the great mamodo battle. However, to the sisters' suprise, Jenna was the only one from their family entered in the battle.

Relatives: Sprout (Father), Jasmine (Mother), Blossom, Gardenia, Buttercup, Lily, Violet, Daisy (Sisters)

Personality: Jenna is quite shy, and wants to fight for justice. She enjoys walks in the park and eating insects (much to her partner's disgust)

Partner Name: Harley Quinn

Gender: Female

Partner Height: 6'2"

Partner Weight: 130 lb. (Where she would like to keep it)

Partner Age: 17

Partner Place: Honolulu, Hawaii

Partner Hair Colour: Blond

Partner Eye Colour: Green

Partner Skin Colour: Tan

Partner Clothes: Pink T-shirt with the words "SURFER GIRL" on the front in Black lettering, denim jeans with embroidered pockets, and sandals.

Partner History: Harley thought her life was normal until she met Jenna. Jenna showed up on her doorsteep looking for shelter. Harley's parents felt sorry for Jenna and let her in. Harley realized that she could read Jenna's spell book.

Partner Personality: Harley is an athletic fiend and an All-American girl. She enjoys her time with Jenna.

Spell Book Colour(s): Psychedelic

Spell Book Power(s): Flowers

Spells:First Spell- Giron- Jenna shoots a flower from her hand (Attack)  
Second Spell- Florashield- Summons a flower-shaped shield (Defense)  
Third Spell- Rond Juron- Creates a whip made from the roots of a plant. (Immobilization/Attack)  
Fourth Spell- Girago- A beam of light is shot from a flower (Attack)  
Fifth Spell- Raja Gigaro- A powered up version of Gigaro (Attack)  
Sixth Spell- Mazugigaro- A rain of petals coats the field. Designed to confuse the foe (Assist)  
Seventh Spell- Giga Florashield- A powered up version of Florashield (Defense)  
Eighth Spell- Blossoruk- Jenna gains an armored form (Transformation  
Ninth Spell- Ganzu Gigaro- A flower shoots light beams in rapid fire. (Attack)  
Tenth Spell- Emperion Mazugigaro- Summons a giant man eating rose creature to attack the foe. Jenna Passes out afterwards.(Forbidden/Attack)

**

* * *

By Flurry of Flame **

Name: Ember Flame

Gender: Female

Height: 3'9"

Weight: 65 lbs

Age: 10

Voice: same as Marlene's from FF7 Advent Children only more childish

Hair Color: Short, Light Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Color: Slightly Pale

Clothes: A cloak like Zatch's only red, with a gold bow,with a red ruby in the middle, and red shoes like Tia's

History: Ember is the youngest child in the Flame family. She had an older brother named Raxel but he ran away due to jealousy towards his siblings. Ember was sent towards execution when she was very young by King Goren but Zofis decided to save her life. Since then she has been like his "little servant" and they are nice to each other. Then on Earth Ember meets her book owner Chelsea where they have a lot in common the two girls learn. Her father was killed by King Goren in his execution since Goren thought there were to many fire mamodos in the Makai.

Likes: Tiko (by Jason Kent), tree hopping, the outdoors, playing with her friends, sweet foods, and being with Chelsea  
Dislikes: Devila (her bully), Ember X (by Rahkshi500), King Goren, getting hurt, and Brago

Personality: She is outgoing but can be lazy at the same time. She doesn't like to battle much but only if it is neccesary. Plus she doesn't get expressions right away like if you tell who to Knock it fff she will knock something of a table, shelf etc. Basically meaning she takes a little while to understand things. But, she is really nice, but if you get her mad, then you probably want to be a million miles away from her with her pouting and whining. Mainly she is a fun little mamodo to be around.

Partner Name: Chelsea Kyoto

Gender: Female

Partner Height: 5'8"

Partner Weight: 150 lbs

Parnter Age: 14

Partner Place: Shelby, Ohio

Partner Hair Color: Shoulder Length Brown

Partner Eye Color: Grayish Blue

Partner Skin Color: Pale

Partner Clothes: A pair of dark blue jeans and a grey hoddie sweater with the words Varsity Athletics in dark blue with white outlining. Also she wears a seashell necklace that has a tiny white shell then three tiny wooden rings.

Partner History: Chelsea has had a very hard knock life. Dealing with many losses of loved ones close to her. She actually had a disease called Autism when she was younger so she wouldn't talk to anyone but in Elementary School she grew out of the disease. Since being in Middle School (now High School) she now has many good friends including Jason who is Grim Z's book owner.

Likes: pizza, reading, listening to music, my friends, and training with Ember  
Dislikes: Kelsey (my bully), vegetables, the color pink, girly girls, and my past

Partner Personality: Chelsea is a very shy person and at one point in her life was afraid of people due to all the stress and depression of dealing with the loss of her brother and both her grandfathers. When she meets Ember she becomes a more happier person and also enjoys drawing and reading. Plus, she likes training Ember to be the best that she can be.

Spell Book Color: Blackish Red

Spell Book Power: Fire

1st Spell: Samyi (Sahm-yee) - makes Ember's eyes turn red and fire shoots out of her mouth that can go out to about fifteen feet and is four feet thick (attack)

2nd Spell: Slomich Shield (Slo-mi-ch-shee-ld) - makes a giant fire like shield appear in front which is twenty feet tall and five feet thick in front of Ember and if attacks are reflected off it it sends a fire bonus (defense)

3rd Spell: Serto Taken (Ser-toh-tah-ken) - makes a ring of fire surround the opponent which goes up to thirty feet high and has a circumference of fifteen feet(immobilization)

4th Spell: Spirer Seis (Spy-rer-seh-is) - makes Ember's body become surrounded with fire and she'll be able to escape immobilization spells and can attack the enemy with some fire bonus(assist)

5th Spell: Slichi Kanga (Slee-chee-Kan-gah) - more powerful version of Samyi only goes out to eighteen feet and is five feet thick which goes in a straight path (attack)

6th Spell: Sayim Tempoyi (Say-im-tem-poh-yee) - makes Ember shoot out grapefruit sized fireballs from her hand for three minutes (attack).

7th Spell: Samin Sitmin (Sahm-in-sit-men) - double shot of Slichi Kanga only from her hands (attack).

8th Spell: Sawchard (Saw-ch-ard) - makes a three foot long, red handled sword with gold streaks and with a silver blade with red and blue flames surrounding the blade, also it has the Fire Nation symbol from Avatar as a crest on it (assist).

9th Spell: Shieldro Sewu (Shee-ld-roh-sue-woo) - makes a circular shield, 3 feet wide and 3 feet tall with a big red flame imprint on the front and little red stars surrounding the big flame imprint and deflects all spells except ultimate and water spells while the shield has fire surrounding it so only the mamodo can use it and she keeps in until the battle is over (defense/assist)

Final Spell: Samyizakenga (Sahm-yee-zah-ken-gah) - makes a fiery dragon come out of Ember's mouth that looks like Zatch's Bao Zakerga dragon only slightly bigger which is her ultimate spell that drains most of her energy after use (attack)

**

* * *

By Flurry of Flame **

Name: Blizzar Flame

Gender: Female

Height: 4'

Weight: 75 lbs

Age: 11

Voice: Same as Lilo's from Lilo and Stitch

Hair Color: Shoulder length snow white hair

Eye Color: Clear blue eyes

Skin Color: Pale

Clothes: A silver colored dress, with two snow white ice shards 3 inches below the neck in the form of an X, and silver colored shoes.

History: Blizzar's father was killed by King Goren while Ember was supposedly "taken away" by Zofis even though he actually saved her sister from death. She's been hiding in a log cabin in some dense woods with her mother who is also an ice mamodo. Since then Blizzar's been sort of on her own but she's somewhat cool with it even though she'd perfer to be with either Ember or Raxel her older brother.

Likes: Razrein (by Uknown-Character), eating, being with her siblings, dancing with Carly, and ice  
Dislikes: mean people, battling, Zofis for taking her sister away, and Blizzar X (by Rahkshi500)

Personality: She is REALLY shy and is yet a nice mamodo. Plus she is very smart and only uses her talents when she has to. Also she doesn't like to battle period. She has a photographic memory and is super responsible and protects Carly no matter what the cost, even if that cost is her life.

Partner Name: Carly Kyoto

Gender: Female

Partner Height: 5'

Partner Weight: 105 lbs

Partner Age: 11

Partner Place: Shelby, Ohio (she's Chelsea's cousin)

Partner Hair Color: Slightly past the shoulders, dark brown

Partner Eye Color: Brown

Partner Skin Color: Tan

Partner Clothes: Brown khaki pants along with a gray T-Shirt that has an orange basketball on it with red letters that said I Play Basketball for Life along with her white sneakers.

Partner History: Carly's a pretty nice eleven year old who just likes to be with her mamodo Blizzar. She likes to play Basketball and Dance while teaching Blizzar a few moves. Her life has been pretty good and she learned that her cousin Chelsea has a mamodo named Ember who's Blizzar's sister! Then knowing this Chelsea and Carly form a stronger bond with each other and with their mamodos.

Likes: dancing, basketball, listening to music, and being with Blizzar  
Dislikes: battling, her sister Kristi, and raddishes

Partner Personality: She's willing to do whatever it takes to keep on going through the battle. She is also outgoing and tough, yet she's a little bit naive but she knows what she's doing. Also she doesn't really like battling but she can withstand training to increse the power of Blizzar's spells.

Spell Book Color: White with ice-colored symbols

Spell Book Power: Ice

1st Spell: Shardran (Shah-ahr-drah-ahn) - Fires an shard of ice from her mouth (attack)

2nd Spell: RanShield (Ran-shee-ld) - Makes a disk like shield made of ice appear in front of Blizzar deflecting most spells giving ultimate and upgraded spells a little difficulty (defense)

3rd Spell: Chio (Chee-oh) - fires an ice beam come from her mouth which also goes out to thirteen feet and is three feet thick (attack)

4th Spell: Ganzu Shardran (Gahn-zoo-shar-erd-ran) - Fires multiple Shardran's from her mouth for up to ten minutes (attack)

5th Spell: Sharchi (Shah-ahr-chee) - Blows an icy gust of wind from her mouth that can freeze the opponent if used in the right moment (immobilization)

6th Spell: Chiosara (Chee-oh-sahr-rah) - A more powerful version of Chio spell fired from her mouth only it goes in a straight path and also goes out to eighteen feet and is five feet thick while traveling in a straight path and is concentrated (attack)

7th Spell: Sharicyran (Shar-ice-ee-ran) - Blows a powerful blizzard from her mouth on the battlefield and it only dissapears until the battle is over or if Carly calls off the spell (assist)

8th Spell: (Ran-shar-ice) - Forms icy claws on her hands that can really damage the opponent well (assist)

9th Spell: Icetransar (Ice-trahn-sahr) - Makes a 4 foot long ice sword form out of Blizzar's right hand with a fire emblem on it, with the sword being made of an unbreakable ice that is one of the most feared ice spells because this spell can kill with one blow if you're not to careful and she keeps it until the battle's over (assist/attack)

10th Spell: Sharicetrand (Shar-ice-trah-end) - makes 3 powerful chinese ice dragons appear from her mouth and attack the enemy which is her ultimate spell making her tired after the spell's use (attack)

**

* * *

By Flurry of Flame **

Name: Raxel Flame

Gender: Male

Height: same as Won Rei's

Weight: 130 - 140 lbs

Age: 16

Voice: the same as Axel's from Kingdom Hearts 2

Hair Color: spiky, flame colored hair (same style as Axel's from Kingdom Hearts 2)

Eye Color: Red with a black line going down his face from under each eye (like Zatch)

Skin Color: Snow White

Clothes: dark blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt with a big imprint of a white snowflake on the front and he wears a fire symbol necklace.

History: Raxel didn't really know his little sisters Blizzar and Ember that well because he was jealous of his sisters because they got more attention than he did from his parents so he ran away. Not much is known about Raxel except that he only perfers to be with his sisters since he heard of what happened to them. Raxel wasn't liked by other mamodos since he was a "loner" thus giving him the nickname by the other mamodos "Lonely Cold Flame". He has the ability to use two different types of spells Fire and Ice because his dad was a fire mamodo and his mom was an ice mamodo.

Likes: his sisters, his book owner Saiko, reading Haikus, fire and ice  
Dislikes: battling, being seperated from his sisters, evil mamodos, and King Goren

Personality: Raxel has pretty much a Won Rei personality and is willing to protect his friends and family from enemies. He's a nice mamodo once you get to know him better. He likes to sit under trees while reading Haikus. Yet, he has time for battling other mamodos and is a kind-hearted soul.

Stories Featured in: Another Day, Another Journey Awaits by me and The Rise of Legends by Unknown-Character

Partner: Saiko Lorain

Gender: Female

Partner Height: 5'7"

Partner Weight: 130 lbs

Partner Age: 15

Partner Place: Louisville, Kentucky

Partner Hair Color: Brown slightly past the shoulders

Partner Eye Color: Hazel

Partner Skin Color: Slightly tan

Partner Clothes: dark blue jeans with a red t-shirt and black & white tennis shoes along with a black leather jacket

Partner History: Saiko was a rich girl living in a mansion until her parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. So she now lives with her grandmother in Kentucky in the middle of a Trailer Park near the "hollers" which is Kentucky term for Hills where things are REALLY different than Florida. Saiko has pretty much had a bad life until Raxel shows up on her doorstep and the two are a pretty good team.

Likes: reading, listening to music, watching TV, and being with family  
Dislikes: battling, the guy who killed her parents, popular people, and sports

Partner Personality: Saiko likes to climb up the "hollers" while watching the Sunset. But she pretty much has to help her grandmother all the time except while she's at school and out battling other mamodos. Plus she likes to draw in her skecth-book while listening to her favorite music on her iPod.

Spell Book Color: The Colors of Fire with the symbols being in white

Spell Book Power: Fire and Ice

1st Spell: Saisuy - makes a flamethrower come out of his mouth that goes out to thirteen feet and is three feet thick (attack)

2nd Spell: Chio - makes an ice beam come out of his mouth which also goes out to thirteen feet and is three feet thick (attack)

3rd Spell: Chill Sai Shield - makes an obelisk like shield come out of the ground which is fifteen feet tall and is five feet thick that looks like ice with a fire emblem able to reflect spells with some fire and ice bonus (defense)

4th Spell: Saisiu Shan - more powerful version of Saisuy only goes in a straight path and goes out to eighteen feet and is five feet thick (attack)

5th Spell: Chiosara - more powerful version of Chio only goes in a straight path and also goes out to eighteen feet and is five feet thick like Raxel's 'Saisiu Shan' spell (attack)

6th Spell: Yushichan Raka - makes Raxel have a Saisiu Shan spell come out of his right hand and a Chiosara spell come out of his left hand going in straight paths while doing massive damage (attack)

7th Spell: Chisofreeze - makes an icy wind come out of Raxel's mouth freezing the opponent making them not able to move (immobilization)

8th Spell: Rakana Stara - makes it rain a bunch of ice and fire shaped stars that are as big as grapefruits throughout the rest of the battle that can do pretty heavy damage if it by one (assist)

9th Spell: Shinoka Trans - summons a three foot long sword made of fire in his right hand that has a red handle with an ice emblem on it with the blade being made of an unbreakable ice and a three foot long sword with the handle being made of ice with a fire emblem and the blade being silver with red flames circling it in his left hand that he can keep until the battle is over (assist/attack)

10th Spell: Chisosaisya Freetran - Raxel summons two dragons, one made of ice and the other made of fire that look like Zatch's Bao Zakerga dragons only made of fire and ice which is his ultimate spell (attack)

11th Spell: Fissu Tregrana - His fire and ice powers are used to form a gigantic Fire and Ice Pheonix while this spell can only be activated with Ember and Blizzar's help. The pheonix then sends strengthened bolts of fire and ice at the opponent while this spell must only be a last resort because the phenoix's bolts can kill other mamodos (forbidden)

**

* * *

By Rahkshi500 **

Mamodo Name: Zero.

Age: 6.

Sex: Male.

Height: He's just as tall as Zatch and Zeno.

Voice: Zero's voice is the same as Zeno's voice.

Appearance: Zero's another mamodo who looks exactly like Zatch and Zeno, but he looks more like Zeno. He has black hair with a few white streaks/highlights, pale skin,

and red eyes. He also has black eye markings on his eyes that are a bit similar to Brago's eye markings. And on Zero's back is the mamodo symbol, made in black and white coloring.

Attire: The same outfit as Zatch and Zeno, except it's black, has short sleeves, and it doesn't have the ribbon on its front. Instead, it has a white 'X' on its front. And his outfit also has a black hood.

Personality: Sometimes he could be as wicked as Zeno. But mostly he's almost like Brago, except he likes using sarcasm and loves to get back at people who give him hard times. And when he's mad, you better get miles away from this little guy. And if you say that he doesn't scare you, then he'll prove you wrong in many ways that you don't want to know. But he has a small sensitive side. The reason he's like this is because he was created from Brago, Zeno, and Zofis's DNA. So he never knew most about emotions, like he doesn't know a lot about love, because he has never been loved. Almost everyone treats him like a monster. They judge him before they even know him, so he keeps saying that he's better off alone, but he doesn't truly believe that, he just needs someone to love him for who he really is underneath all that wickedness.

History: Zero isn't a normal mamodo. He's the Hybrid Mamodo. Zero was a hybrid experiment creation, created by King Goren, the leader of a secret organization in the Mamodo World known as Project Yin-Yang. Zero was created from the DNA of Brago, Zofis, and Zeno, along with the essence of Light and the essence of Darkness. When he was finally awakened, he was then used as a weapon for King Goren's rule over the Mamodo World. A little time after, Zero finds something about the very first mamodo king, which was a very powerful dragon mamodo, whos power was beyond any other dragon mamodo. Goren told Zero that upon the first king's death, the dragon mamodo king sealed his spirit inside a mysterious force known as "The Soul of Kings". Later on, destroying enemy after enemy that opposes King Goren, Zero begins to wonder if he has any family, why he was created, and what his purpose was. But when Goren told him the truth, that he has no family, and he was only created to destroy and serve him, something inside Zero's heart awakened, making him go berserk in rage and vengeance. Zero eventually destroyed the organization that created him, and force Goren to give him "The Soul of Kings". When Zero got what he wanted, "The Soul of Kings" became one with his spirit, giving him the power of what is known as "The Ultimate Dragon Spell" which was the spirit of the very first mamodo king in the form of a spell.

When Zero was now on his own, every mamodo, both adult and children treated him like a monster because of what he did when he was Goren's weapon. Zero became extemely angry by this, and his anger cause him to bring more destruction to the Mamodo World.

But one night while running away from a giant mob of united mamodos, Zero runs for his life until he lost the angry mob when he entered a mysterious place called The Ever Night Forest. The Ever Night Forest is a forest the size of a country, and inside, it looks like it's midnight, even during the day it looks like it's midnight. This dark place is home to all creatures of the night; Dark Mamodos, Vampire Mamodos, Banshee Mamodos, Undead Mamodos, Gargoyle Mamodos, Mutant Mamodos, Nocturnal Mamodos, Shadow Mamodos, etc. The very first of these kinds of mamodos that Zero met was female Vampire Mamodo named Arisha. Arisha understood Zero's pain and suffering, because she and her kind were treated horribly as well, but Zero has suffered more that anyone else and he has suffer more than anyone will ever be in Mamodo History. Arisha did everything in her power to comfort Zero, but in time, Zero began to feel normal for the first time. Together, they went to the mamodo academy and there, they both became part of one hundred mamodo children chosen to go to Earth to compete in The Battle for The Mamodo King. And there, Zero has chosen me to be his book owner.

Desires: To become a King of equivalence, or equal treatment. To be together with Arisha, and to erase all connections of Project Yin-Yang from his past and from the Mamodo World.

Name: Rahkshi

Gender: Male.

Age: 16

Height: 5 ft. & 7 in.

Hair Color: Brown.

Eye Color: Green and Blue.

Skin Color: Normal white skin.

Birthday: July 13.

Personality: Misunderstood. Kind-hearted once you get to know me. I could be a bit impatient sometimes but I try my best to be patient. Really imaginative because my imagination is an entire world all by itself. Loves to hang out with my friends. Loves to do commentaries with my brother on movies. I can be a bit of a hothead but I'm doing my best not to. I have a few different 'interests' than most people. And, I respect people for who they are on the inside, not the outside.

Stories: Zero, Zero VS Tiko, Zero's Origin, Random Battles, The Real Zatch, and Zero and his Best Buddies: X Sagas by Me. Heroes by Vela Cruze. Kingdom Come by Jason Kent. The Ghost Mamodo, Zatch Bell: Final Fantasy VII, Zatch Bell: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children by Duskmon Kimura. Rainbow Thoughts by BiOCaAM. The World's Strongest by One Winged Alchemist. Return of The Mamodo by Antwan1791. A Lingering Evil by Flamingsora. And Kokushoku no Fonce by Rabukurafuto. _(Wow, I never knew how popular Zero is.)_

Spell Book Color: A combination of Black, Red, Purple, and Silver. And it has a large scratch mark on its front cover.

Powers: Light and Darkness.

1st Spell: Raker (Raw-Care): Zero shoots a beam of Light and Darkness out of his hand. (Attack).

2nd Spell: Trashield (Tra-Shield): Zero creates a triangle-shaped barrier of both Light and Darkness that absorbs an opponent's attck and sends it back with a destructive force added to it. (Defense).

3rd Spell: Rakerga (Raw-Care-Ga): A more powerful version of 'Raker'. (Attack).

4th Spell: Ion Rakerga (Eye-On Raw-Care-Ga): An orb of Light forms in Zero's right hand and an orb of Darkness form's in his left hand. He launches the orb of Light that releases an amount of destructive Light energy at his opponent, then he launches the orb of Darkness that releases an amount of destructive Dark energy. This spell can defend as well. (Attack/Defense).

5th Spell: Rior Raker (Ree-Or Raw-Care): Double shot of 'Raker'. (Attack).

6th Spell: Raker Soradon (Raw-Care Sore-Ra-Don): Summons a sword of Light and Darkness which Zero can either throw or use as a weapon. (Assist/Attack).

7th Spell: Giga Trashield (Gi-Ga Tra-Shield): A more powerful version of 'Trashield'. (Defense).

8th Spell: Rigon Raruk (Ree-Gon Roar-Rook): Zero splits into a Light version and a Dark version of himself. The Light version attacks with Light energy and the Dark version attacks with Dark energy. When this spell is called again, both of Zero's Light and Dark versions merge back into Zero. (Assist).

9th Spell: Jurio Rakerga (Jer-Ree-O Raw-Care-Ga): Zero summons a bat-like creature of Light and Darkness that can attack as well as defend. (Attack/Defense).

10th Spell: Gigano Rakerga (Gee-Gon-No Raw-Care-Ga): Most powerful version of 'Raker' and 'Rakerga', except Zero fires it from his mouth. (Attack).

Final Spell: Emperorion Rakerdon (Emperor-Ree-On Raw-Care-Don): Zero's most powerful spell. It summons a giant Medieval Dragon made of Light and Darkness. It can be use for almost anything. (Unknown)

**

* * *

By Rahkshi500 **

Mamodo Name: Arisha Antonidas

Age: 9-10.

Sex: Female.

Height: Half a foot taller than Zero.

Voice: Similar to Young Raven's voice from Teen Titans Season 4.

Appearance: Arisha looks a little bit similar to Raven's younger form from Teen Titans Season 4, but Arisha does not have that gem on her forehead and her hair has bangs. Arisha has blue eyes, pale skin like Zero, and long black hair with a few purple streaks in it, and her long hair goes down to her ankles.

Attire: Arisha wears a dark purple skirt that goes down to her knees, a dark purple long-sleeved shirt that exposes her stomach and navel, purple shoes, a crimson blood jewel necklace, and a black cloak.

Personality: Arisha is very understanding of lonely and misunderstood people. She's very kind to people who love her for who she is, but she can be really bitchy to people who are just evil. She's very calm and solitude when she's alone, and when she's alone, she mostly thinks about Zero, but she doesn't go far with it. And sometimes during night, she's very sad for having her kind being treated poorly and being banished from the rest of the Mamodo World in The Ever Night Forest.

History: Arisha is a female Vampire Mamodo. A long time ago, Vampire Mamodos and other creatures of the night were banished to country-sized forest known as The Ever Night Forest, which was always as dark as midnight even during the day. The reason they were banished was because that the Mamodo Kings of the past believed all the creatures of the night's powers were evil, but they were really misunderstood. All the creatures of the night build their own town where they can live in peace, and Arisha's grandfather became one of the elders of the town. Among the creatures of the night were the Ghost Mamodos, who wished to return to the rest of the Mamodo World no matter what. The rest of the creatures' pleaded them not to go, but in the end, they respected the wishes of the Ghost Mamodos and let them go. Within a year away from the current battle for mamodo king, Arisha encountered a young mamodo boy named Zero. Arisha found out that Zero came from the rest of the Mamodo World, and found out that Zero was known as the Hybrid Mamodo and how he was used as a weapon for destruction, and how in the end, he felt guilt for what he did, and treated horribly by everyone else in the Mamodo World. Devastated to tears from his suffering, which was a lot worse than all the suffering her entire kind experienced, Arisha took Zero to her town, and did everything in her power to comfort the Hybrid Mamodo, and eventually, Arisha fell in love with Zero. But later on, Zero and Arisha encountered the kind mamodo Kolulu, who wasn't as kind as everyone thought she was. Zero and Arisha saw Kolulu's true self and true colors as she mercilessly attacked them, injuring them both, but Zero and Arisha escaped, forever holding eternal hatred towards Kolulu.

After a few months after their encounter with Kolulu, Zero, Arisha, and another Vampire Mamodo name Zorcu went together to the Mamodo Academy, and fortunately all three of them became three of the one hundred mamodo children chosen to go to Earth to fight in the Battle for Mamodo King. Sometimes when Zero lets Arisha feed on his blood, she sometimes accidently drinks a bit too much, not only giving her a bit of a stomach, but also making Zero feel a bit dizzy and sick.

Desires: For her kind and all the other creatures of the night to be free and come back to the rest of the Mamodo World, to forever live in peace and equal treatment. And to be forever with Zero.

Story: ZERO, Zero VS Tiko, Zero's Origin, Zero and his Best Buddies: X Sagas by Me.

Partner Name: Mikoro Tosowachi.

Age: 17.

Sex: Female.

Height: Same as Megumi.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green.

Spell Book Color: Purple-Blue.

Powers: Vampirism Abilities.

1st Spell: Bekusen (Beck-Ku-Sen): Arisha unleashes a group of bats from her cloak. (Attack).

2nd Spell: Vareido (Var-Rai-Doe): Arisha's fangs fire out of her mouth at the opponent. Then they grow back in her mouth. (Attack).

3rd Spell: Varoruk (Var-Row-Rook): Bat wings sprout from Arisha's back, giving her the ability of flight. (Assist).

4th Spell: Basuoshield (Boss-Sue-O Shield): A disk-shaped shield similar to Tia's Ma Seshield spell, but it's purple with a black frame instead of a yellow one, and instead of angel wings, it has bat wings on the corners of the center jewel instead. (Defense).

5th Spell: Beku Doron (Beck-Ku Door-Ron): Arisha's long hair grows even longer, which she can use to constrict her opponents. (Immobilization).

6th Spell: Raja Bekusen (Raw-Jaw Beck-Ku-Sen): Arisha unleashes a swarm of bats from her cloak that spreads out in almost all directions. A stronger version of Bekusen. (Attack).

7th Spell: Ugar Vareido (U-Gar Var-Rai-Doe): A blast of wind pressure Arisha's mouth with large fangs in it. Similar to Riou's Ugar Fanon spell. (Attack).

8th Spell: Vamura Buruk (Va-Mer-Ra Bur-Rook): Arisha can split into doubles of herself, which can work together as a team. When this spell is called again, both doubles merge themselves back into the original Arisha. (Assist/Transformation).

9th Spell: Oruga Bekuruga (Or-Ru-Ga Beck-Ku-Ru-Ga): So far, Arisha's most powerful spell. Similar to Zero's Jurio Rakerga spell, but summons a dark crimson red colored bat-like creature instead. (Attack).

**

* * *

By Lord Ryu **

Name: Sven(male)

Book Colour: Dark Green

Element: Wind

Personality: Very calm, cool, and collected. When he gets angry he gets more powerful.

Description: Black robes, average height, teenage mamodo, black hair, changing eye color.

The bookkeeper:

Name: Ryu Kazeshima(male)

Personality: Energetic. Loses control when angry.

Description: Black hoodie, black pants, messy brown hair, green eyes, average height. Age 12.

Spells:  
1-Noru-Fires a blast of wind out of Sven's palm.

2-Wisheild-Fires a Noru from the palm which expands into a sheild

3-Winvisi-Turns Sven invisible for about 3-5 minutes. He cannot use any spells in this state.

4-Noruga-A faster, more powerful, concentrated Noru spell. Much like Zakeruga, but with wind.

5-Cyclonus-Fires a small tornado from the palm.

6-Bao Noruga-Summons a large windragon which will either charge at the enemy or fire a huge blast of wind.

7-Raja Cyclonus-A larger version of Cyclonus.

8-Nexus Noruga-Creates a large gale; like Ion Gravirei with wind.

9-Baogoa Noruga-A larger Nexus Noruga1

0-Baogoa Nexus Noruga-A combination of the previous 2 spells, multiplied by 10.

11-Ganzu Cyclonus-Fires multiple Raja Cyclonus spells.

12(final so far)-Ultima Noruga-Creates a gignatic windragon which attacks the enemy relentlessly using wing, claws, teeth, etc. Usually burns the opposing book.

**

* * *

By Senku Kuramii **

Name: Papeito

Gender: Male

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 96 lb.

Age: 19

Hair Colour: Dark Blue

Eye Colour: Brown

Skin Colour: Pale

Clothes: He has two usual outfits: A Japanese Schoolboy's uniform or A black T-shirt with a cross on the front and brown shorts. He wears sneakers with both outfits

History: Papeito was another member of the Dahegan clan. He used his puppetry powers to destroy innocent people. Once he lost his book to Bianca, he decided to rethink his evil lifestyle. He decided to do penance for his evil deeds by helping Zoki.

Relatives: Aaron (Oldest Brother), Kali (Older Sister), Jesse (Older Brother), Jacob (Father), Lazira (Mother), Miasma (Younger Sister), Myrna (Youngest Sister)

Personality: Papeito has what some might call a split personality. He is sometimes calm and reserved. Other times he's just plain crazy. He still hates Bianca because of what she did to his book.

Partner Name: Molly Everett

Gender: Female

Partner Height: 6'1"

Partner Weight: 150 lb.

Partner Age: 25

Partner Place: Atlanta, Georgia

Partner Hair Colour: Black

Partner Eye Colour: Hazel

Partner Skin Colour: Light Brown

Partner Clothes: A black T-shirt, a black knee-length skirt, nylons, and high heels

Partner History: Molly grew up in a rough part of Atlanta and became a sort of bad girl. She met Papeito after her brother's friend was shot during a robbery attempt. After visiting her grandparents and seeing what happened to their house at age 16, she decided to change her life. She went to college and got a degree in business. She now works at an office, but she still misses her mamodo.

Partner Personality: Molly gets upset if you mention anything about her past or the old neighborhood. She's completely devoted to any cause she sets her mind to.

Spell Book Colour(s): Dark Pink

Spell Book Power(s): Puppetry

Spells:

1st Spell- Cruxor- Papeito fires a wooden cross from his hand.  
2nd Spell- Cruxshield- A cross shaped shield made of wood forms in front of him.  
3rd Spell- Ganzu Cruxor- Multiple shots of Cruxor.  
4th Spell- Gigano Cruxor- A powered up version of Cruxor.  
5th Spell- Cruzanru- Papeito can bind the foe in strings coming from a wooden cross.  
6th Spell- Ziu Ra Cruxor- A giant puppet soldier is summoned to attack.  
7th Spell- Mimigo Cruxor- Papeito can make clones of any mamodo around him. These soldiers can attack at will. (FORBIDDEN)  
8th Spell- Giga Cruxshield- a stronger version of Cruxshield.  
9th Spell- Puppetroruk- Papeito turns into a more terrible version of himself.

**

* * *

By Flurry of Flames **

Name: Grim Z (prefers Grim)

Gender: Male

Height: 3'7"

Weight: 40 lbs. (he's only a skeleton)

Age: 9

Hair Color: n/a

Eye Color: n/a but his eye sockets glow a blood red

Skin Color: n/a he's only a white skeleton

Clothes: A black cloak with the hood usually up and he carries his scythe around which is black with a silver blade

History: Grim Z was never trusted by any mamodos except King Goren and all the evil mamodos. But when he meets Jason he overcomes his darkness and becomes nicer than he previously was. He never had any true friends except for his book owner Jason. He's the Mamodo Organization's number XIII so they like torturing him quite a bit to tap into his powers. Late on he finds his love Nellie who's also a skeleton mamodo.

Relatives: n/a

Personality: Grim Z only appears evil but really isn't. He's actually a bit shy and quiet but if his friends are in danger he'll defend them

Partner Name: Jason Loen

Gender: Male

Partner Height: 5'7"

Partner Weight: 145 lbs.

Partner Age: 14

Partner Place: Shelby, Ohio (he's Chelsea's friend)

Partner Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Partner Eye Color: Green

Partner Skin Color: Slightly Pale

Partner Clothes: Blue jeans, white runners with a couple holes in them, and a black T-Shirt that looks to big for him that has a diamond shaped yellow sign on it with a black cow in it with the words Cow Crossing in black underneath the cow.

Partner History: Jason was picked on at school by bullies, but home wasn't much better because his dad occasionally smokes but still loves his son. His mom just wants Jason to graduate school and accomplish things. When he meets Grim Z while walking home from school and at home he teaches Grim Z how to play video games and surprisingly Grim Z learns to likes them. Also he has a slight crush on Chelsea (Ember's book owner).

Partner Personality: Jason is a nice kid who's not that smart but he doesn't care. He knows enougth to live and survive. With his friends he's one of the two comedians including Chelsea. He likes to play his video games and watch telivison. Jason is very compassionate and sticks up for his friends when they need it and is also a sneaky teenager.

Spell Book Color: Black with blood red symbols

Spell Book Power: Scythes

1st Spell: Daroy - thrashes his scythe at the opponent (attack)

2nd Spell: Scythe Sheild - Grim Z spins his scythe around reflecting all spells except ultimate spells (defense)

3rd Spell: Flarayor - swings his scythe at the opponent only the scythe's blade is covered with fire (attack)

4th Spell: Prole Daroy - stronger version of Daroy (attack)

5th Spell: Reviyoi Lahsi - Grim Z slams his scythe into the ground and skeletons come out to hurt the opponenet (attack)

6th Spell: Electriyor - swings his scythe at the opponent only the scythe's blade is covered with electricity (attack)

7th Spell: Carnaiu Fri - gains a second scythe that can use the same spells as Grim Z's original that he keeps until the battle is over or until Jason calls off the spell which he has to do in order to perform Grim Z's ultimate spell (assist/attack)

8th Spell: Foryu Dowsha - a powerful shadow beam shoots out of Grim Z's scythe (attack)

9th Spell: Tresaw Yorda - changes the battle arena into a GraveYard scaring the opponents and giving Grim Z a lot of advantage over the battle (assist)

10th Spell: Gothisha Wasuya - Grim Z's scythe turns into a huge sword with a black handle and a silver blade like his scythe except it has a shadow aura surrounding it which is his ultimate spell that can do massive damage to the opponent which is why Grim Z can't use any spells afterwards (attack)

11th Spell: Freezyor - This spell turns Grim Z's scythe into an unbreakable ice-made scythe which is bone-chilling to anyone who touches it besides Grim Z which may be able to freeze the opponent (attack)

* * *

**By Flurry of Flames**

Name: Coda

Gender: Male

Type: Lion

Height: 3'5" (walks on his hind legs all the time)

Weight: 55 lbs

Age: 11

Hair Color (fur): Jet black all over with white paws and fuzzy dark purple tip of his tail and a dark purple "mohawk" on his head

Eye Color: Dark Purple

Clothes: Brown Khakis with no shirt and a brown-leathered spiked collar around his neck and front legs (arms)

History: Coda's history involves being pretty much alone since all the other mamodos thought he was weird for having a mohawk with his black hair still around it. He's like the Gothic Lion mamodo most call him for his spiked collars. Coda was short for his age therefore he's always been called "shorty" by others. Then Coda meets his book owner Angel who's nice to him.

Relatives (who he lives with): Simba (Younger Brother), Vapor (Youngest Brother), and Nariko (Youngest Sister)

Personality: Coda pretty much has that gothic personality but he always plays with his siblings. Coda would get along with others but, whenever he tries to make friends they always run away from him. So he's pretty much lonely but his parents still accept him though. Coda's spell book is the only one in his family's that doesn't have dark brown symbols except for their cousins.

Partner Name: Angel Onimata

Gender: Female

Partner Height: 5'8"

Partner Weight: 150 lbs

Partner Age: 16

Partner Place: Cincinnati, Ohio

Partner Hair Color: Jet Black that's shoulder length

Partner Eye Color: Light Blue

Partner Skin Color: Slightly Pale

Partner Clothes: She wears a pair of black jeans with chains on them and a grey hoodie sweater with white tennis shoes

Partner History: Angel was never liked much in school because to everyone she looked gothic even though she was partially. Her parents love her like any normal parents would with her younger sister Paige and family dog Rufus. When Angel meets Coda the two know they have a lot in common with their being rejected by almost everyone they came in contact with.

Partner Personality: Angel likes to play on the internet all the time and video games but she doesn't like the outside world. Then in the mamodo battle she meets Cici Sherano who's Coda's youngest sister's mamodo partner. So Angel and Cici become good friends while Nariko and Coda get to form a stronger bond. Angel's a really nice person when you get to know her better.

Spell Book Color: Light Brown with purple streaks

Spell Book Power: Earth

Outside Spell Power: Coda has the ability to sense when ground-based attacks are near him. He can even believe it or not, swim that's right swim underground and be able to breath underground for twenty four hours while his claws are great for digging in the Earth.

1st Spell: Fresoro (Fre-sor-oh) - Coda makes about a 4.0 on the richter scale earthquake happen that can damage pretty much almost anything within a thee kilometer radius (attack)

2nd Spell: Dragana Shield (Dra-ga-nah-shee-ld) - Coda pulls out a block of the Earth that's twenty feet tall, twenty feet wide, and two feet thick that deflects any spell except ultimate spells (defense)

3rd Spell: Kalagurean (Kal-a-gur-ean) - Coda can pull out a sphere of the Earth that's about ten feet in area of a sphere and throws it at the opponent (attack)

4th Spell: Freseruga (Fre-ser-u-gah) - This is a stronger version of Coda's 'Fresoro' spell that causes an 8.0 on the richter scale earthquale happen causing heavy damage within a six kilometer radius (attack)

5th Spell: Quamadran (Qua-mah-dran) - Coda shoots out a heavy jet of mud out of his mouth that goes in a straight path (attack)

6th Spell: Krestoni (Kre-stah-nee) - Coda makes the ground under his opponents feet become quick sand trapping them (immobilization)

7th Spell: Masajaru (Ma-sa-jar-u) - Coda throws rocks that are about the size of grapefruits at the opponent for five straight minutes (attack)

8th Spell: Earcannon (Ear-can-non) - Coda makes an Earth-Made cannon come out of the ground and shoots gigantic boulders at the opponent for ten straight minutes (attack)

9th Spell: Nariotan Tresa (Nar-eeo-tan-treh-sah) - Coda forms two walls of Earth that are twenty feet tall, ten feet wide, and two feet thick on both sides of the opponent and then slam the two blocks of Earth into the opponent (attack)

10th Spell: Oragono Keiraga (Orah-gon-oh-kee-rah-gah) - Coda summons a giant Rhino that's thirty feet tall made of Earth that can seriously hurt, or render an opponent unconsious if not to careful that drains all of Coda's energy after use which is his ultimate spell (attack)

* * *

**By Jason Kent**

Mamodo Name: Tiko Maloaki (Tee-koh-Mah-loh-aah-kee)

Mamodo Age: When we first meet Tiko he is 8 years old. In upcoming stories he's in his twenties, thirties, fourties. His age changes a lot depending on the story I put him in.

Mamodo Height: At first 3'5". His tallest height when he is an adult and has three kids, he's 6'1".

Mamodo Weight: At first 40 lbs and then his most is 150 lbs. Remember that mamodos eat more than humans but are a lot skinnier

Mamodo Appearance: Brownish blonde hair. As he gets older it turns reddish. His eyes were first brown but now they are orange. He has a dark tan.

Mamodo Clothes: When he is little (8) he wore a red shirt with a fire emblem on it, yellow jeans with a orange stipe on both sides. He has little orange shoes and a ruby necklace with a fire in it. In his later twenties and up he wears a white dress shirt (obviously he has a job) with a red and orange stripe tie. He wears a brown jacket, pants and brown dress shoes. His regular clothes are a white shirt that has burn marks stitched in and fire marks that are supposed to look like he's on fire. He usually wears a brown jacket over it (something like the jacket Troy Bolton wore in the beginning of High School Musical), blue jeans and brown sneakers.

Mamodo History: Not much is known about Tiko's parents but since he was four years old he wandered around the mamodo world until he found a job in the capital of Makai and earn the money to buy a home. By that time he was eight, mature and going to the battle. Tiko met his partner Travis. Travis and Tiko discovered that Travis's brother, Tyler, had a mamodo also that was Tiko's sister Shami (A Water Mamodo). Tiko and Shami became the first mamodo's to preform a Fusion spell as it was forbidden in the battle one hundred thousand years ago. (One hundred battles ago).

Tiko met a hybrid mamodo named Zero (owned by Rahkshi500). Since Zatch could not choose a runner up on his own Tiko and Zero battled it out to see who would become the next mamodo king. (Read Zero Vs. Tiko by Rahkshi500 for more info). Since then Zero doesn't know it but Zero is Tiko's best friend. On more then one occasion Tiko and Zero have teamed up to kick some bad guy butt. In an alternate universe they're partners that try to over throw the evil mamodo empire that took over Earth.

Tiko and his sister Shami are two mamodo's that one would think they weren't related. Tiko never saw much of his sister when he was very young. He would usually only see her from time to time. But for two years he didn't see her. Now Tiko and Shami don't keep in touch very much. They've moved on with each others life. They also do live in two seperate parts of Makai.

Tiko also met another fire mamodo Ember Flame. They battled at first as they were forced but teamed up to stop Goren from trying to overthrow Zatch and the rest of the mamodo world. Tiko and Ember fell in love and got married. They have three children, Alexander, Calsiphur and Hiita. Tiko and Ember never told their children how famous they really were and thought it would be best that they never found out. But something bad has happened in Makai and Tiko and Ember are called on a mission. When they do they do not return and they dissappear. Hiita with her brothers must find their parents before it's too late!

Mamodo Personality: Tiko at first was a very shy person. He didn't really want any help unless he absolutely needed it. Although Travis taught Tiko that he probably can do stuff on his own but he'll have to grow up. Tiko really matures as he gets older.

Partner Name: Travis Izumi

Partner Age: 14

Partner Height: 5'6"

Partner Weight: 125 lbs

Partner Appearance: Travis has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a light tan on his skin and smiles a lot.

Partner Clothes: He used to wear a school uniform much similar to Kiyo's. His normal clothes were a green shirt with fire marks on it and burn marks (similar to Tiko's older shirt) that make it looked like he was on fire. He wore blue jeans and grey sandals. His older clothes are a suit for work and for regular, he wears a light blue shirt with a palm, brown cargo shorts and brown sandals.

Partner History: Travis started off as a soccer star for his school's team as well as his brother. He stopped playing for a year to help Tiko battle. Travis fought with his brother Tyler a lot during the battle and it wasn't until towards the end that they teamed up. After the battle Travis started playing soccer again except Tyler didn't. At age 16 he moved back to New York in America and at age 19 he became apart of the U.S.A. international soccer team. He met Megumi Ooumi and started dating. They got married and have now three children.

Partner Personality: Travis was at first very stubborn and knew how to hold a grudge. But he had a good side to him that opened up when Tiko came into his life. Travis learned that life is hard work and it can't be all fun and battling with magic.

Spell Book Color: Mix of Gold, Red, Orange and Yellow

Spell Book Power: Fire

Outside Spell Power: He can keep his body temperature high. He can light his finger on fire and see through fire.

First Spell: Shakai (Sha-kai): From his mouth, Tiko blasts a flame thrower. The flame keeps coming out for about a minute unless he is knocked out. He flame extends about 14 feet and it is 4 feet wide and it grows taller as it extends outward. The flame bends upward a little bit so if you were too attack Tiko he'd get injured under the flame the most. (Attack)

Second Spell: FaSheild (Fah-she-eeld): A sheild in the shape of a fire emblem erupts from the ground. The sheild is about a foot thick and sends back any attack with fire added to it. Water attacks work weak against this sheild and actually help it because it will create a mist that only Tiko can see through. (Defense)

Third Spell: Tarokai (Tah-row-kai): Tiko slams his fists into the ground and the ground under the opponent starts to melt and stick to the ground. (Immobilization)

Fourth Spell: Rishai (Ree-shai): Blasts fire balls out of his hands. This spell can work two ways. Tiko can't control when or when not to blast the fire balls because they'll just continuely be coming out. So if Tiko closes his fists then the fire just lights up his hand and he can punch the opponent. (Attack)

Fifth Spell: Rasword (Rah-sord): Tiko puts out his fist sideways like holding something and a sword handle forms in it. The handle is silver with red sparks that dangle around it plus the burn marks on it and it looks like a fire is brewing on it or someone pasted a picture of fire on it. Then Tiko get have the handle and a red fire beam will come out. The beam is powerful but breaks easily so that is why Tiko ignites it with fire and it can clash with anything. Tiko can also (before making the beam go up) pull the two little things on the handle that bend to the right and the left upwards. Then those stretch and bend like a bow. Then the beam makes itself very thin and the handle grows out a beam and Tiko can use this like a Bow and Arrow. (Assist)

Sixth Spell: Flickagra (Fuh-lik-cah-gruh): Tiko starts to spark into thin air but if someone attacks him it only makes him spark faster. Then he can fly around and spark up into his form again. He can also make Travis become sparks. (Assist)

Seventh Spell: Magmui (Mag-mu-ee): Magma erupts from the ground straight upwards. The wall of magma is like 45 feet long and rises ten feet high. The bad part to this spell is that Tiko can't really see what is going on from the other side. The only reason Tiko can make the magma come up is because of the convection cells beneath the crust of the Earth in the mantle layer. With much and hard concentration he can make the magma like a blast of it and make it go towards the opponent as a attack. (Defense)

Eighth Spell: Gigano Shakai (Gih-gah-no-sha-kai): Tiko blasts a shakai spell for about 5 seconds for the enemy to scatter and then Tiko litereally flips into the fire and becomes a fire wheel that can destroy almost anything in its path. Good against anything obstacle but bad against ultimate spells and very powerful spells. This is sometimes a good escape spell. (Attack)

Ninth Spell: Tarokaiuga (Tah-roh-kai-u-guh): Tiko shoves his fist into the ground and the ground brings Tiko away from the opponent about 100 feet. Then the opponent is exposed to the thrid spell for about 45 seconds but by then the opponent is on a little rock island with a diameter of 4 feet. The opponent is in a giant lava lake. Tiko can with much concentration make waves with the lava. (Immobilization)

Tenth Spell: Zao Shakaiuga (Zao-shuh-kai-u-guh): A giant chinese fire dragon erupts from Tiko's mouth to attack the opponent. (Attack)

Eleventh Spell: Forbiteyoso (For-bih-tee-o-soh): Through Tiko's necklace his attacks are triple in power. (Forbidden)


	2. Chapter 01: Winds of Fate

**Before I start this story, I would like to thank the these authors that take their time making up great mamodos and their partners for this story:**

_Flurry of Flames_

_Jason Kent_

_Rahkshi500_

_Senku Kumarii_

_Sain_

_Rabukurafuto_

_Okeneye_

_neji rox_

_Lord Ryu_

**And here is the list of the teams of who is with who:**

Team Razshine  
1. Razshine and Clarice- Sacred Light (By Me)  
2. Griw Ver and Xavier- Wood (By Sain)  
3. Tiko and Travis Fire- (by Jason Kent)  
4. Nariko and Cici Lightning- (By Flurry of Flames)

Team Reishade  
1. Reishade and Charles- Sacred Darkness (By Me)  
2. Sandir and Lance- Dark Fire (By CrazyNut)  
3. Arisha and Mikoro- Vampire (By Rahkshi500)  
4. Ragedo and Shayane- Gravity (By Okeneye)

Team Razrein  
1. Razrein and Tariyu- Sacred Wind (By Me)  
2. Silrega and Dreak- Wind (By Sain)  
3. Ember and Chelsea- Fire (By Flurry of Flames)  
4. Blizzar and Carly Ice- (By Flurry of Flames)

Team Reipyre  
1. Reipyre and Maya- Sacred Fire (By Me)  
2. Zoa and Sebastian- Phoenix Fury (By Senku Kumarii)  
3. Raxel and Saiko- Fire/Ice (By Flurry of Flames)  
4. Miel and Midori- Strength (By Rabukurafuto)

Team Reiclaw  
1. Reiclaw and Erika- Sacred Metal (By Me)  
2. Bianca and Elsa- Digital (By Senku Kumarii)  
3. Zerk and Timmy- Robot (By Flurry of Flames)  
4. Hayate and Hayashida- Mimic (By neji rox)

Team Razshell  
1. Razshell and Nemo- Sacred Water (By Me)  
2. Shami and Tyler- Water (By Jason Kent)  
3. Zoki and Mina- Medicine (By Senku Kumarii)  
4. Papeito and Molly- Puppetry (By Senku Kumarii)

Team Razrock  
1. Razrock and Kenbu (Ken)- Sacred Earth (By Me)  
2. Coda and Angel- Earth (By Flurry of Flames)  
3. Jenna and Harley- Flower (By Senku Kumarii)  
4. Grim Z and Jason- Scythes (By Flurry of Flames)

Others:  
1. Zero and Rahkshi- Light/Dark (By Rahkshi500)  
2. Sven and Ryu- Wind (By Lord Ryu)  
3. Miasma and Gabriel- Spirit Fury (By Senku Kumarii)  
4. Charlie and Clark- Elite (By Jason Kent)

**There's more information about the mamodos and their partners at the first chapter and at these 2 Forums:**

User Created Mamodo's - _by Sain_

Zatch Bell Forum: Episodes, Characters, Custom -_By Jason Kent_

**Other than that, let the story begin!**

* * *

_After a years of peace in the mamodo world under King Zatch's rule, a war has erupted between King Zatch's forces against Zeno's followers. The war rages for five months until a being called "Ancient" appeared in Zeno and Zatch, pausing the war. He tells that whomever was the first to get all Ssu Ling Stones that are sealed in the human world shall recieve powers beyond imagination and whatever wish the winner desire. The two accepted, training and recruiting mamodos from around the mamodo world for the Ssu Ling Tournament. _

But there is more to this tournament than meets the eye...

_Powerful relics are getting restless  
Nature foresaw a tremendus battle  
Two worlds in a brink of war... _

_The one Legned leads the path of peace...  
The other Legend leads the path of destruction..._

_One Legend, one path. Which one will it be?_

_**

* * *

Day 1 **_

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**1:50 pm**_

Out of the ashes of the burned down bank, were 4 people. Two young adults, two young teens, one of the teen is fading away and in the between them was a burning book. Another mamodo battle has occurred and the victors glared at their enemy partner.

"It's over," the adult Tariyu called out, "now get out of here before we decide to take you out too!"

"No... NO!" the man said as he runs off defeated and humiliated

"What a terrible person," Tariyu's mamodo said, "he was completely blinded by power. The mamodo have no choice but to follow."

"Or maybe the mamodo was blinded by that man Razrein. There are many people like that in the world."

* * *

(Team Bio: The Silent Hurricane) 

Mamodo Name: Razrein  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4'  
Weight: 86 lbs  
Age: 12  
Personality: Humble, kind and calm. He tends to be quiet when it comes to battles.  
Appearance: Messy Navy Blue Hair, Emerald Green Eyes, Pale Tan Skin. He wears a Black Leather Trench coat with a Dark Green Chinese Symbols at the back meaning 'Seiryu', Navy Blue Jeans and White Runners.

Human Name: Tariyu Lamekie  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'-9"  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Age: 20  
Personality: Confident, imaginative and optimistic  
Appearance: Short Brown hair with Black Streaks, Brown Eyes, Pale Skin. He wears a Green Vest with a blue shirt, army pants and black hiking boots. Sometimes wears a cowboy beige hat, but most of the time hangs it behind his back.

Book Colour: Blue/Green  
Element: Sacred Wind

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"Sirens," Razrein called out, "we have to get out of here." 

"Let's go!" Tariyu followed and rushed out of the bank, "Dang it! There is no time to waste!"

The two luckily left without being noticed and manage to get a cab at the same time as they ran across the street. The two sighed heavily as the police zoomed by them.

"I hope I'm not too late," Tariyu muttered, "please… please… please… Can't we go any faster?"

"I know meeting someone big can make anyone nervous," said Razrein, "but can you please calm down?"

"I know Razrein," Tariyu replied, "but I mean, I'm going to meet Ms. Oumi! And if I can play my cards right, she will be in my movie!"

"Wow…" the taxi driver called out, "is there any way for me to be in that movie then kid?"

"Sorry," Tariyu replied, "Ms. Oumi requested one of her friends to take that part. **(A/N: Can anyone guess who it is?)**"

"Hehehe," the taxi driver, "yeah, that's too bad. She wouldn't know what she's missing then."

_I'm guessing nothing much._ Razrein thought

"We're here, Tokyo Television Station." The taxi driver called out

"Thanks," Tariyu replied and hands out the money, "here, keep the change."

As the two left the taxi and left, Tariyu put on his hat and the two went on forward to the television station.

XXX

Meanwhile, not far from the Tokyo Television Station, a group of girls were wandering off the streets of Japan on a mission. The only problem is that….

"We're lost!" the youngest one called out

"Calm down Ember," her partner replied, "we're almost there."

* * *

(Team Bio: Young Flame) 

Mamodo Name: Ember Flame  
Gender: Female  
Height: 3'-9"  
Weight: 65 lbs  
Age: 10  
Personality: Outgoing, but can be lazy. Never likes to fight, unless it is necessary.  
Appearance: Short Light Brown hair, Blue Eyes, Slightly Pale Skin. She wears the same as Zatch only Red with a gold bow and a red ruby in the middle and red shoes.

Human Name: Chelsea  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'-8"  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Age: 14  
Personality: Optimistic and determined.  
Appearance: Shoulder Length Brown hair, Greyish Blue eyes, Pale skin. She wears a pair of dark blue jeans, grey hoodie with the words 'Varsity Athletes' in dark blue with white outlines, sea shell necklace with a tiny white shell and three tiny wooden rings.

Book Colour: Blackish Red  
Element: Fire

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"But you said that five minutes ago Chelsea!" the mamodo replied 

"Stop whining Ember!"

"How are we going to find and protect Megumi with these two constantly arguing Carly?" the girl asked her partner

"I don't know Blizzar," she replied to her mamodo, "it's hard to belive they are even related to us…."

* * *

(Team Bio: Ice Mistress) 

Mamodo Name: Blizzar  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4'  
Weight: 75 lbs  
Age: 11  
Personality: Shy, smart and kind. She never likes to fight and very responsible.  
Appearance: Shoulder Length Snow White hair, Clear Blue eyes, Pale skin. She wears a silver coloured dress with 2 snow white shards three inches below the neck forming an X, silver shoes.

Human Name: Carly  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'  
Weight: 105 lbs  
Age: 11  
Personality: Outgoing, tough and determined. But sometimes she can be a bit naïve.  
Appearance: Long Dark Brown hair, Brown eyes, Tan skin. She wears Brown Khaki pants, a Grey T-shirt that has an orange basketball on it with red letters that said 'I Play Basketball for Life', White sneakers.

Book Colour: White with Ice-like writings  
Element: Ice

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"Come on you two," Carly grumbled as she pulled the two in the ear, "and stop making a scene. People staring at us like a bunch of idiots! It's making me nervous…." 

"Ow!" Ember whinned

"This isn't funny cuz!" Chelsea followed, "Let me go! That hurts!"

Carly then lets them go when she saw Megumi, who just out of the building with 2 other people. The rest wondered why she stopped until they saw Megumi, talking to the limo driver. The four rushed toward Megumi, hoping to talk to her. But it was halted when a mob of Megumi fans trampled over them **(A/N: Sorry Flurry of Flame). **

"What was that?" Chelsea groaned as she struggles to get up

"I think it was the Megumi Fan Club…." Blizzar replied

"You think?" Ember growled, "Just look at what they did with my clothes!"

"ZAN YAGARO!" a voice echoed

Then all of a sudden a huge explosion occurred in front of the limousine when Megumi was about to get in. The rabid fans run away in chaos. This time, they didn't run over the heroines.

"That sounded like a spell!" Chelsea called out

"Up there!" Ember pointed up in a lamppost was a ninja

"Who are you?"

* * *

(Team Bio: Shadow Ninja) 

Mamodo Name: Shroud  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4'  
Weight: 80 lbs  
Age: 14  
Personality: Quiet and heartless  
Appearance: Black Ninja Suit with Crimson Red gloves and Boots.

Human Name: Chum  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 180 lbs  
Age: 30  
Personality: Selfish and greedy  
Appearance: Wears a Brown Poncho that covers his entire body and a Hoodie that covers his eyes and nose.

Book Colour: Smoke Black  
Element: Weapon/Illusion (Ninja)

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"Hey you!" Ember called out to the ninja, "what do you think you're doing?" 

"Looks like our target isn't killed yet," then a hooded man appeared with his brown poncho fluttering in the wind, "but the question is, where is she? I guess we have to settle on these small fries for now. ZAN YAGARO!"

The ninja then is surrounded by 20 kunai and shoots them to our young heroines.

_He's after Megumi! And now he's after us!_ Carly thought, "Blizzar!" she pointed at the ninja, "GANZU SHARDRAN!"

Blizzar then sends out shards of ice from her hands and cancel the attack in time.

"Too slow," cloaked man called out loud, "ZAN YAGARO!"

Carly was about to attack again, but then the ninja disappeared. The question is now, where did it go?

"Get him Silrega!" a voice called out

* * *

(Team Bio: Cyclone Coyote) 

Mamodo Name: Silrega  
Gender: Female  
Height: 3'-6" (On legs)  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 10  
Personality: Quiet, loyal and a good listener.  
Appearance: A coyote with extra patches of fur on her back forming a black fur arch

Human Name: Dreak Lisqui  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'-11"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 17  
Personality: Mostly quiet, kind and generous.  
Appearance: Green Shirt with a Long Sleeve Undershirt, White Cargo Pants and Black Sandals. **(A/N: Sain, if you're reading this, I hope you don't mind having him wear sandals)**

Book Colour: Gray with blue writings  
Element: Wind

(End Team Bio)

* * *

Then the girls looked up and saw a coyote soaring though the air zooming his way toward the missing ninja and send them both crashing towards the building. But it was too late to stop the attack. 

"SAMYI!" Chelsea casts out a spell, causing Ember to open her mouth and shoot out fire, melting all the kunai.

"Silrega!" then a teenage boy rushed toward the girls, "Are you okay?"

The ninja then suddenly jumped out and landed gracefully at his partner's shoulder.

"I missed!" the Coyote called out, "sorry about that Dreak!"

"It's alright," Dreak replied, "we'll get them next time."

"Are you here to save Megumi too?" Carly asked

"Oh dear…" Silrega muttered knowing that Dreak is a fan of Megumi

"What? Meg-Megumi?" Dreak stammered when he heard the pop star's name, "You mean these guys are after Megumi?"

Then the limo that was trash then suddenly was pushed by a strong wind, revealing Megumi and the other two guys that she was talking to earlier.

"It's more of an assassination!" Megumi shouted, "thanks Tariyu and Razrein. Are you sure you can handle it from here?"

"Wait," Silrega then called out as she landed beside her partner, "did she just say Razrein?"

"The Silent Hurricane!" the ninja mamodo Shroud growled

"Who's Razrein?" Ember asked

"I dunno?" Chelsea replied, "Why are you asking me?"

"He's one of the Seven Sacred Guardians," Silrega replied, "but what is he doing here? He's supposed to be back at the mamodo world, protecting King Zatch."

_He's Razrein?_ Blizzar thought_, He's about the same age as I am. I thought he would be a bit older._

"What brings a powerful mamodo like you in this place, Silent Hurricane?" Shroud called out

"To stop this tournament," Razrein replied, "The Ssu Ling Stones must not be disturbed! I know you work for the 'Ancient' and I'll put a stop to your plan!"

"We'll see about that! Chum!"

"BACZA!" Shroud then cast out a katana from his hand and sends an energy wave to Razrein.

"BEAROON!" Tariyu casted out, causes Razrein to release a wind beam from his right palm. It pushed back the attack, causing Shroud and Chum to spit up and miss.

"It's time to even the odds," Shroud's spell book then starts to glow, "MAISA!" Shroud suddenly multiplied himself from one to eight, "There is no way out!"

"Take this!" Dreak called out, "ARUGA!"

Silrega then fires a wind beam and take out four Clone Shrouds. One clone manage to put Silrega to the defensive after that attack, causing her to move back, and fell into a trap when another clone as another dived down to finish her off.

But Blizzar and Carly isn't going to let that happened, "RANSHARICE!"

Blizzar's hands then transforms to ice claws and used them to block the katana in time and drive the clone to jump back.

"Take the one above Razrein!" Tariyu called out as he grabbed the clone from the ground at the head and tossed it up

Razrein jumped up toward the second clone, dodge the katana and drop kicked the clone, which collided with the clone that Tariyu tossed and knocked both of them out. Six down, two to go. Razrein landed lightly beside Tariyu and looked around for the remaining clones.

"Great," Chum growled, "they are stronger than expected. I'm afraid we have to take them down the next time we meet them… Retreat Shroud!"

The two remaining clones then appeared in front of Chum. Then all the other clones disappeared, to return to only one Shroud, "You're lucky kids. Next time, I'll make sure you're dead."

"We will not let you escape!" Ember and Chelsea called out as they were about to cast another spell

"SHOKA!" Chum interrupted, causing the two teleport away from them and escape

"I'm glad that's over," Megumi said while heading towards to the group, "is everyone alright?"

"You better run!" Ember shouted out loud with her fist in the air, "the next time we meet I'll make sure you'll be burned to a crisp when you get back to the mamodo world!"

"Is she always like that?" Dreak ask Chelsea

"No," Chelsea replied, "she doesn't like to fight that much."

"I see," Tariyu followed, "oh! Sorry to be rude, my name is Tariyu Lemekie, future genius director and some of you know my partner mamodo, Razrein."

"The name is Dreak," he followed and petted her coyote mamodo, "and this is Silrega."

Silrega didn't respond to Dreak's introduction. She just scratched her ears with her back legs and nods back at them.

"She's a bit of a quiet type." he said with embarassment

"I'm Chelsea," she pointed to herself, "you've already met Ember…"

"Hi!" Ember smiled back, "Ember Flames the name and burning bad guys is my game!"

_I thinks she has the case of the sugar high,_ Blizzar thought to herself, "and I'm her sister, Blizzar Flame."

"And I'm her partner, Carly." She called out, "so, Ta-rai-ku are you sent here to protect Megumi too?"

"First of all," Tariyu sighed, "it's Tariyu and no. I was trying to ask her if she can be a part of my movie."

"Really?" Chelsea, Ember, Carly and Dreak scooted over Tariyu, "can we be in your movie too?"

_The curse of being a director..._ Tariyu thought

"But you don't even have a basic plot yet…" Razrein informed

"I work best when I improvised!" Tariyu defended himself

"Where have I heard that before?" Razrein muttered to himself

"We can discuss that after we get out of here," Megumi interrupted the group, "I don't want the police to ask us any questions."

Tariyu then realized that they were on top of a television station, "But how about the media?"

"I would not worry too much," Megumi replied, "Now let's go."

"You can ask more questions once we are on a safe spot!" Blizzar interrupted to her partner as they followed Megumi to another limo, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To meet a good friend of mine." Megumi said

"Who is it?"

"You mamodos should know him," Megumi replied to the mamodos, "He's your king's human partner."


	3. Chapter 02: Twins of Dark and Light

**This one took me a while... But I did it. But you guys are not here to listen to me complain. Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: In Character List**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_After a years of peace in the mamodo world under King Zatch's rule, a war has erupted between King Zatch's forces against Zeno's followers. The war rages for five months until a being called "Ancient" appeared in Zeno and Zatch, pausing the war. He tells that whomever was the first to get all Ssu Ling Stones that are sealed in the human world shall recieve powers beyond imagination and whatever wish the winner desire. The two accepted, training and recruiting mamodos from around the mamodo world for the Ssu Ling Tournament. _

_But there is more to this tournament than meets the eye..._

_Powerful relics are getting restless  
Nature foresaw a tremendus battle  
Two worlds in a brink of war... _

_The one Legned leads the path of peace...  
The other Legend leads the path of destruction..._

_One Legend, one path. Which one will it be?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 2**_

**_San Francisco, California_**

**_11:00 am_**

Clarice and her twin brother Charles were walking along the street, admiring a new world from their home in England. The two Brits were having a family vacation and were looking around the streets to buy some souvenirs.

"Hey Charles!" his sister called, "how about this teddy bear? It's really, really cheap!"

Charles gave her a strange look, "You really miss Razshine if you were thinking of buying that bloody teddy bear."

"I do miss him brother," Clarice replied as she looked around the teddy bear, "how about Reishade? Do you miss her?"

"I miss her," Charles replied, "but not the part when I was controlled and she was bloody evil at that time."

"Charles! Mind your language!" their mother called out

"Sorry mum!" Charles replied quickly

"Let the lad be," their dad said, "it's a sign that they are growing up."

"Growing up!" their mother said in a shock, "Why I never... Jameson Youngson, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"It's natural and you swear a lot too honey," the husband replied, "you swear a lot more than all of us combined back at home."

_On no Dad..._ Clarice slapped herself in the face

"DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" her mother roared at the husband

_Parents..._ Charles groaned_, I will never understand them..._

"But Gertrude-!"

"Dont Gertrude me-?"

But then all of a sudden, a huge explosion appeared a few blocks away from them. It causes the people in the streets to panic cause confusion. The two felt that they have to follow that explosion, so they separate from their parents, left the teddy bear and runs off to see what caused it. When they reached the area, there stands a huge round crate on a highway where in the middle was a huge smoke. There were some cars that were tossed over to buildings, telephone wires were barely hanging up as sparks begin to fly and caused some cars to explode. Then as the smoke begins to fade they were in for a shock.

Two people, four mamodos. Two of the mamodos were familiar to the twins.

"It can't- Razshine?" Clarice chocked

"Clarice!" one of the mamodo calls out

* * *

(Team Bio: Sol Hero) 

Mamodo Name: Razshine  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'  
Weight: 90 lbs  
Age: 13  
Personality: Optimistic and kind. But he is sometimes a crybaby.  
Appearance: Short Golden Blonde hair, Light Grey eyes, Pale skin. He wears a White Long Sleeve Shirt, Black Scarf around his neck, a Teddy Bear backpack, Tan Khaki pants, Mixed White and Black Unlaced Shoes.

Human Name: Clarice Youngson  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4'-11"  
Weight: 60 lbs  
Age: 12  
Personality: Smart, shy and quiet. She is a peacekeeper, but a natural fighter.  
Appearance: Shoulder length Violet hair, Hazel Brown eyes, Pale skin. She wears a Black Bandana on her head, White unbuttoned Polo Shirt with Black Undershirt, White ankle length Skirt with a Silver Flower Decoration at the front bottom left ankle, Black Rubber Shoes and a Black Pearl Pendant around her neck.

Book Colour: White and Gold Writings  
Element: Sacred Light

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"Charles!" another mamodo followed as she runs out and sways out her hand 

"That voice," Charles chuckled and waves out to his mamodo partner, "Reishade!"

* * *

(Team Bio: Luna Heroine) 

Mamodo Name: Reishade  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'  
Weight: 80 lbs  
Age: 13  
Personality: When around friends, she is shy and kind. But most of the time she is quiet and emotionless.  
Appearance: Wrist length Ebony Black hair, Light Grey eyes, Pale skin. She wears a Black Sleeveless shirt, White Scarf around her neck, a blue purse, Knee length White Skirt, Mixed White and Black Unlaced Shoes.

Human Name: Charles Youngson  
Gender Male  
Height 5'  
Weight: 75 lbs  
Age: 12  
Personality: Very cheerful, curious and open. He tends to take action first than thinking though it attitude.  
Appearance: Navy Blue hair, Hazel Brown eyes, Pale skin. He wears a White toque (beanies if you are not Canadian) on his head, Black unbuttoned Polo Shirt with White Undershirt, Brown knee high Shorts, Black Rubber Shoes and a White Pearl Pendant around his neck.

Book Colour: Black and Silver Writings  
Element: Sacred Darkness

(End Team Bio)

* * *

Clarice gave Razshine a huge hug when Razshine rushed towards her. Reishade did the same to Charles. The twins then lighten their embrace and looked at their mamodos, happy and confused. 

"What in the bloody world are you doing here?" Clarice words were a shock to the three since she never heard her say 'bloody' before

"Did she just said 'bloody'?" Reishade said to break the silence

"You must really miss us for you to say that," Razshine chuckled, "I never thought we would meet you guys here."

"I thought you guys live in London?" Reishade followed, "and this is San Francisco."

"We're on a family vacation," Charles replied and still overwhelmed with joy, "why are you guys here?"

"We're on a mission," Reishade replied, "to stop a possible war."

"What do you mean a possible war?" Clarice asked

"I hate to interrupt the reunion," one of the other mamodos called, "but we have company!"

"Move!" his partner followed

* * *

(Team Bio: The Crimson Prodigy) 

Mamodo Name: Tiko  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4'-1"  
Weight: 72 lbs  
Age: 10  
Personality: Shy and a bit mature for his age. He tends to do most things by himself.  
Appearance: Brown hair with small Red streaks, Brown/Orange eyes, Dark Tan skin. He wears a Red Shirt with a Fire Emblem on it, Yellow Jeans with an Orange Stripe on sides, Orange Shoes and a Ruby Necklace that has a fire in it.

Human Name: Travis Izumi  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'-6"  
Weight: 165 lbs  
Age: 14  
Personality: Very cheerful, but sometimes can hold a grudge. He knows when to play and work.  
Appearance: Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Light Tan skin. He wears a burned Green shirt, Blue jeans and Gray sandals.

Book Colour: Gold/Red/Orange/Yellow  
Element: Fire

(End Team Bio)

* * *

Then all of a sudden the sky begins to rain maces in the sky. Everyone runs away from the attack and move back from the crate. 

"Why are they chasing us?' another mamodo said

"Don't look at me!" his partner replied, "I don't know these guys!"

* * *

(Team Bio: The Ebony Flame) 

Mamodo Name: Sandir  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4'-0"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 10  
Personality: Strong and arrogant. He likes to fight in order to get stronger. (**A/N: CrazyNut, I hope you don't mind him having this kind of personality)  
**Appearance: Pitch Black hair that looks it was swirled in Blood, Light Tan skin, Eerie Yellow eyes. He wears a medium sized black cloak that covers his entire body and matching Black and Red shoes.

Human Name: Lance Nikleson  
Height: 5'-6"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 16  
Gender Male  
Personality: Sad and very shy.  
Appearance: Blue Liberty Spikes from above his forehead to the back of his neck, Steel coloured eyes on the left and Gold coloured eyes on the right. He wears a Grey hoodie with the hood up, grey sweatpants and no shoes.

Book Colour: Golden Green  
Element: Dark Fire

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"This is not looking good Lance…." He replied back 

"What is going on here?" Charles asked Reishade

"Trouble." She replied calmly

Then out of the smoke were two mamodos and their partners. One was the teenage looking mamodo Maruss with his partner Rembrant, famed for his metal spiked spells and beside them were the giant Kikuropu and the English gentleman (whose name is still unknown).

"I didn't expect their partners to be that pathetic." The gentleman scoffed, "and to think I've wasted a good tea party for this?"

"This battle should be a cakewalk," Maruss followed, "let's finish this Rembrant!"

"Yeah!" Rembrant shouted, "The sooner we finish this match, the sooner we can claim the bounty!"

"You have a lot of nerves calling us weak you old coot!" Charles shouted back angry and his fist facing forward

"Let's take them down!" Sandir followed

"You ready Reishade?" Charles asked his mamodo

"Ready when you are!" Reishade followed and gave him the spell book from her purse

"Let's go Travis," Tiko called, "I need to take down that spoiled loser Maruss!"

"Like that will ever happened?" Maruss chuckled, "I'll make sure Ember's going to suffer slowly and painfully after this match is over!"

"Don't laugh…" Tiko growled, "You're going to regret saying that in front of me!"

_I know that look,_ Sandir muttered "do you think you can handle this one by yourself?"

"Yeah," Travis replied, "but can you guys watch our back?"

"Yeah," Lance nodded, "good luck."

"The Crimson Prodigy doesn't need luck," Sandir said, "when he is fighting for his girlfriend!"

"Ember is just a good friend," Tiko replied with a slight hint of redness in his cheeks, "and I will not let any harm come to my friends Sandir!"

"But we're rivals."

"We'll settle that match after the mission is over," Tiko said with a grin, "Ebony Flame."

"The time for talk is over!" Maruss then called out, "you weaklings should have stayed home because now, you're in a world of pain!"

"We'll see about that!" Travis called out as Tiko's spell book starts to glow and casts the first spell, "SHAKAI!"

Tiko then opened his mouth and blast a flamethrower towards Maruss, but then was blocked when Kikuropu moved towards the attack as a shield.

"Is that the best you can do kiddies?" Kikiropu's partner called out, "Then I'm afraid it's all over!"

"Where's you pathetic king now?" Maruss followed

"You have a lot of nerves calling his majesty pathetic when he's not around!" a voice called out

Everyone then looked behind Rembrant and saw a team of eight, four human teens, three human-like mamodos and one lion cub mamodo, standing on top of the rooftops. Sandir is starting to find people popping out of nowhere annoying, Tiko, Travis, Lance, Clarice and Charles looked at each other confused and the mamodo twins sighed with a big relief.

"You're late!" Reishade and Razshine muttered

"It's showtime!" The surfer and his mamodo called out with an unusual fighting pose

* * *

(Team Bio: Tree Surfer) 

Mamodo Name: Griw Ver  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4'-2"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 9  
Personality: Kind and a tree hugger. Has a passion of saving forests.  
Appearance: Brown hair, Brown eyes, Tan skin. He wears a shirt that says 'Save the Forest', Cargo pants and Brown sandals.

Human Name: Xavier Freiz  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'-11"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 16  
Personality: Optimist and ignorant. He's bad at jokes and a surfer at heart.  
Appearance: Dirty Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Tan skin. He wears a blue shirt that has a long left arm and a short right arm bearing the words 'Living with the Waves', a white and blue coloured pair of swim trunks where the blue seems to form the appearance of a wave and black flip-flops. **(A/N: Sain, I hope you don't mind these two to wear sandals)**

Book Colour: Maroon with Silver writings  
Element: Wood

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"Are you sure about this Nariko?" the girl asked the lion cub 

"We have to help Captain Razshine Cici!" the cub replied, "But... I dont think I can help him in this condition."

"Nariko..."

* * *

(Team Bio: Lightning Lion) 

Mamodo Name: Nariko  
Gender: Female  
Height: 1'-2" (On four legs)  
Weight: 50 lbs  
Age: 7  
Personality: Helpful and affectionate. She tries to avoid fights as much as possible.  
Appearance: Dark Blue eyes, Chocolate Brown fur with white fur on her paws and tail. She wears a pink bow with a gold bell around her neck.

Human Name: Cici Sherano  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'-2"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Age: 12  
Personality: kind and a girly girl. She likes to go shopping.  
Appearance: Shoulder Length Dark Brown hair, Brown eyes, Dark Tan skin. She wears a Pink T-Shirt that says 'Girl Power' on it in white with a purple flower next to the word Power, Blue jeans, and Light Brown Sandals

Book Colour: Pink with Yellow Streaks and Dark Brown writing  
Element: Lightning

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this Shayne!" the mamodo growled at his partner and shudders at Xavier and Griw Ver 'fighting stances' 

"It was the least we can do for what King Zatch did to us Ragedo," she replied, "and besides, I don't like you staying at home doing nothing you know."

* * *

(Team Bio: Gravity Tamer) 

Mamodo Name: Ragedo  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'-11"  
Weight: 167 lbs  
Age: 16  
Personality: Always sarcastic and mean. He doesn't like to show his kindness very much.  
Appearance: Red eyes, Dark Purple hair, Ash-Pale skin. **(A/N: The author noted that he's Brago's twin so imagine him as Brago)** He wears a Faded Black jeans, loose white shirt that said crudely in red letters saying 'BOTH worlds best dad' and black leather boots.

Human Name: Shayne Gerbroskey  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'-7"  
Weight: 152 lbs  
Age: 15 (**A/N: I'm guessing, the age was not included at the bio)  
**Personality: Caring, regardless of her harsh past and likes to joke a lot.  
Appearance: Fire-Red hair, Emerald Green eyes, Fair skin. She wears a loose hunter green cargo pants, neon green and neon yellow camouflage shirt that say "Ha! Now you can't see me!", a black ribbon around her neck with a small black key on the end, has a silver bracelet around her wrist with a perfect diamond set in it and brown leather shoes.

**(A/N: I hope you don't mind the extra info I added Oakeneye)**

Book Colour: Black  
Element: Gravity/Time

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"It seems that your friends are in trouble Arisha," the girl said in a whisper like tone to her mamodo, "do you think we should help them?" 

"I think General Reishade can handle this one no problem Mikoro," the mamodo replied, "I've seen her face bigger opponents back at home."

* * *

(Team Bio: Midnight Maiden) 

Mamodo Name: Arisha  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4'-11"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 10  
Personality: Kind and Emotional. She has a deep understanding of lonely and misunderstood people.  
Appearance: Ankle length Black hair with purple streaks, Blue eyes, pale skin. She wears a dark purple long-sleeve shirt that expose her stomach and navel, dark purple knee length skirt, purple shoes, a crimson blood jewel necklace and a black cloak.

Human Name: Mikoro Tosowachi  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'-9"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 17  
Personality: Kind, but shy. She has a fear of how other people would react to her voice.  
Appearance: Black hair, Green eyes, Peach skin. She wears different clothes almost everyday. But in hot conditions she usually has her sunglasses on top of her head and wears a dark blue coat in the winter. In this chapter, she wears a Lime Green/White Horizontal Stripe sleeveless shirt, knee high jeans, brown high heel sandals and a silver necklace.

Book Colour: Purple-Blue  
Element: Vampirism Powers

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"If we're not going to fight, can we please find some shade?" Arisha said to her partner, "my eyes hurt." 

"Dude," Xavier whispered Griw Ver, "Don't vampires usually get burned when there is sunlight?"

"Yes," Griw Ver replied, "but the burning at the sunlight part doesn't apply to vampire mamodos. Her eyes are used to the darkness in Ever Night Forest and being exposed out in the sun for so long makes it hard for her eyes to adjust the brightness of the sun, I can see no reason why she is looking for shade."

"Alright," Mikoro said and faced toward Cici and the lion cub mamodo Nariko, "um…?"

"Yes Mikoro?" Cici asked

"Me and…" Mikoro said shyly, "we'll be-."

"It's alright," Nariko interrupted seeing Razshine nodded at her, "We'll come with you too. We'll just get in the way of the others."

"Thanks…" she muttered back

Mikoro and Arisha nodded and as the four rushed towards a nearby wall that was used to be a house, Ragedo and Shayne are thinking of backing out this fight too.

"This is not going to be a challenge at all," Ragedo muttered, "these brats can take on these old geezers."

"Alright," Shayne replied to her mamodo, "and to think, they said this was going to be dangerous."

"Hey dude!" Xavier called out to the two, "How about working as a team here? You know the saying, there is no 'I' in team!"

"Please stop Xavier," the tree mamodo Griw Ver replied, "you're making a fool of yourself."

"This is starting to annoy me!" Maruss roared with rage, "Rembrant!"

Renbrant then opened the book, "GARON!" causing to shoot out a battering ram from his hands and towards Tiko

"Not yet," Travis muttered to his mamodo as the battering ram is getting closer towards them, "NOW!"

Tiko jumped up and dodged it by a hairline as the attack went straight towards a broken down shop, shattering it to pieces. Travis on the other hand didn't move at all, even though he felt a touch of the battering ram, he was still focused. Tiko landed on top of the battering ram and start running towards Maruss. Annoyed, Maruss then moved the battering ram up towards the sky, tossing Tiko in the air.

"It's over!" Maruss called out, "Use the second spell!"

"GANZU GARON!" Rembrant shouted out loud, making Maruss shoot out maces from his hands and towards Tiko

"I don't think so," Travis called out, "RISHAI!"

Tiko counters the attack with multitudes of fireballs out of his hands, cancelling the attack and caused a huge smoke between the two. Then when Maruss was about to attack, Tiko emerged from the smoke and tries to punch Maruss, but Maruss dodged it and Tiko slammed his fist to the ground.

"That was predictable," Tiko grinned, "Travis!"

"TAROKAI!" Travis shouted, causing Tiko the ability to melt the ground and immobilizing Rembrant's and Maruss' feet. Rembrant was about to call out another spell, but Tiko quickly jumped out and kicked Maruss in the head, causing him to fall down from his back. Tiko then stomped Maruss' hands before the ground hardens and then bends down on Maruss.

"Let's end this," Tiko said to Maruss, "Travis!"

"It's not yet over!" Rembrant was about to cast another spell until Travis then throws a rock at Rembrant, knocking him out from a direct hit in the head and caused him to toss the book up in the air.

"SHAKAI!" Travis called out as he pointed towards Maruss' book. Tiko's flamethrower was a direct hit and cinders the book in seconds.

"You idiot!" Maruss called out to his partner as he starts to fade away, "You're going to pay for this Tiko!"

"How does it feel like to get beaten up by a weakling?" Tiko muttered

"AH-!" And just like the wind, Maruss was gone

"Looks like I have to do everything myself," the gentleman muttered and his book starts to glow, "EMRON!"

The spell caused Kikuropu's fist to light up and stretched his arms out. But it is not towards Reishade or Charles. The target was Cici, Nariko, Arisha and Mikoro.

"You coward," Charles shouted, "Reishade!"

"Look out!" Xavier shouted to the girls

"Ragedo!" Shayne called out to her mamodo even though Ragedo was already running to defend the girls.

Even though Ragedo was there to block the attack, Reishade blocked it with her bare left hands without any challenge.

"You have a lot of nerves doing something that cowardly in front of me," Reishade muttered and faced back to the others, "is everyone alright?"

"Yeah." Cici and Mikoro nodded

"Reishade…" Arisha called out, "sorry for-."

"Don't be sorry," Ragedo called out to her, "just rest up and be ready next time!"

"Ragedon…" Shayne chuckled lightly

"Let's end this!" Charles called out, "DARKAR!"

Reisahde then points her right hand towards Kikuropu and blasts out a beam of dark energy. The attack was a direct hit at the stomach, but wasn't able to pierce through the armour.

"Is that the best you can do?" the gentleman laughed, "You can't break Kikuropu's armour with that weak attack!"

"Who said we're breaking through the armour?" Charles called out, "DRAKAR!"

The black beam then burst out a second wave of energy with intense speed, pushing Kikuropu towards his partner, crushing him to the ground.

"Nothing makes me mad more," Charles muttered, "than the likes of you because give us Brits a bad name! Reishade!"

"Understood!" she replied as she jumps up in the air

"The second spell!" Charles called out, "NEBUKAR!"

Then Reishade opened her mouth and fires a potent black orb of energy, causing major damage to Kikuropu and also burning the book in the process. Reishade sighed heavily as she landed gracefully to the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Reishade called out to Arisha and Ragedo

"You really like to show of," Ragedo spits out a piece of gum, "captain."

"If only I'm used to the sunlight," Arisha complained, "I would have not been so useless."

"Don't worry about it," Shayne replied, "and besides, it's a waste of your talents to beat that guy!"

Arisha nodded and replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Miroko said quietly

"What are team-mates for?" Shayne followed, "but you should try to speak up a bit. You're among friends here."

"Who are these guys?" Clarice asked Razshine

"Captain!" Nariko called out as she rushed out from the shelter, "Captain Razshine!"

"Nariko!" Razshine waved back, "I see you found your partner! That's great!"

"I guess… We have to introduce ourselves to the captains partners."

"Again with the introduction?" Ragedo groaned at Griv Ver, "You better not suggest using the circle of introduction or I will kill you!"

"What's the circle of introduction?" the twin humans replied

"Me and my big mouth..." Ragedo grumbled

As the group huddle together and the twins introduce themselves to the mamodos and their partners. But then it was interrupted when they heard the sounds of sirens. The groups were about to hightail their way out of there until a limo stopped them. Then the door opened, revealing a rich teenage girl. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a white dress.

"Get in!" she called out

"Sherry?" Shayne chocked, "what are you doing here?"

"There is no time for that! We have to go!" she replied

Everyone rushed inside, surprisingly everyone fits inside with room left to spare.

"This is huge!" Tiko said and opens a small fridge besides him, "Vod-ka?"

"Dont touch that!" Travis quickly closed the fridge and pulled back Tiko

"Step on it Albert!" Sherry called out as the limo begin to speeds it's way to the streets

"What's going on here?" Charles said confused and frustrated

"Can someone please explain what is happening here?" Clarice followed

"After a year of peace in the Mamodo world, a war broke out between King Zatch and Zeno's followers," Razshine said in a serious tone, "but to make things worst, this guy named 'Ancient' appeared and held a tournament that involves the Ssu Ling Stones."

"The Ssu Ling Stones?" Cici and Clarice asked

"They are dangerous relics that should not be tampered with," Sherry replied, "I was told that if these were to break from their seal, there will be a possibility that it will cause an imbalance to both worlds."

"So… are you saying we have to stop this tournament?"

"Yes," Sherry replied, "but before we do that, we have to contact General Brago that you are safe?"

"You know General Brago?"

"No duh," Ragedo scoffed, "she's his human partner."

"That was rude Ragedo." Griw Ver called out

"I have my rights you twig hugger!"

"What did you say you Brago defect?"

"That's it!"

"Shut up!" Sandir shouted, "there's something ringing…"

They all stopped talking and heard Sherry's cell phone ringing. She picked it up. There was complete silence. It was so quiet that the voice on the phone was heard very clearly.

"_Sherry, I need you at Brazil as soon as possible! I found out that there is a mamodo that is holding a Ssu Ling Stone and so far, the seal has not yet broken. When you meet the mamodo that has the stone, don't make it nervous! The stones have a mind of its own and will react when the mamodo and the partner feels threaten. Sorry for the short information, but I'm afraid that the enemy might be tracking this as we speak I have to go now!"_

The phone was hanged up before Sherry could even reply back. She stared at the phone for a few minutes until she closed it and put it back to her pocket.

"Albert!" Sherry called out, "We need to go to Brazil as soon as possible!"

"ALRIGHT!" Griw Ver called out "We're going to Brazil!"

"It just have to be somewhere that invovles trees..." Ragedo groaned, "this is such a drag."

_And so it begins..._ Razshine thought as he stared outside the window as they crossed the golden gate bridge

_Great..._ Charles and Clarice thought_, How are we going to explain this to our parents?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 03: Forming of the Flame

**Sorry it took me a bit longer than I expected. Anyway a bit of romance here and if you did some editing in your mamodos, please PM ne about it and dont forget to review too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer in the Character List**

**

* * *

Day 3  
****Tokyo. Japan  
****9:00 am**

"I'm bored!" Ember cried out while jumping on her comfy bed

The group are staying in Megumi's cottage that was outside the city. Since the person they are not looking for is not at his house, Megumi let the group stays in her hidden cottage while she goes outside and was still looking for the person. While Tariyu and Razrein were making breakfast, the others fast asleep, except for Ember who continues to jump on her bed.

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!" Ember then accidentally jumped of her bed and landed on Chelsea, giving her a rude awakening

"HIYA!"

Chelsea unconsciously punched Ember at the face, causing her to slam on the wall and landed on Silrega's tail, causing the coyote to cry in pain and starts running around, stepping on everyone else and waking them up. Dreak was the last one to wake up with a paw print in his forehead. Everyone else was startled when they felt something moved to their bed.

"What's going on here?" Carly groaned as she rubbed her eyes

"I was going to ask the same thing," Blizzar followed

"My head…" Dreak groaned, "It felt like someone stepped on me."

"Ow…" Ember groaned with a big bump on her head, "What was that for Chelsea?"

"… Ember!" Chelsea said shockingly, "What happened?"

"You punched me in the head!" Ember called out, "What do you think?"

"Did I do that?"

"Might as well wake up," Dreak moaned as he walks towards a closet to get his clothes, "where are Razrein and Tariyu?"

"They're making breakfast," Silrega said whiningly, "my beautiful tail…."

"Let's go Silrega," Dreak called and opened the door, "a bit of breakfast would make you feel better."

Silrega quickly followed her partner and closed the door. The girls were about to get their clothes from their backpacks until Razrein pops his head to the door.

"Morning ladies," Razrein called out, "breakfast will be ready in a few-!"

Razrein paused when he saw Blizzar in her pyjamas. She was wearing a smooth silver night gown, matching her long silver hair and looking very beautiful. Razrein couldn't help but blush and looks down to hide it. Blizzar blushed too and wrapped herself in her blanket.

"Sorry… Sorry about that," Razrein stammered, "I should have knocked first."

"… It's alright," Blizzar replied quickly, "I mean… you didn't know I was awake and well…"

There was silence after that. Ember, Chelsea and Carly couldn't help but smile at the two mamodos.

"We'll be ready in a few minutes," Carly said to break the silence, "thank you Razrein."

Razrein nodded back and quickly closed the door. Carly then looks back at Blizzar, looking a bit confused to the girls that are staring at her, and smiled back.

"What?"

"Blizzar and Razrein sitting in the tree," Ember sings, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Blizzar's face turned from pink to red in seconds. Chelsea groaned at her mamodo, who still is dancing and singing and Carly couldn't help but crack a smile on her face while Blizzar hides her face in the blanket.

"Ember stop it!" Chelsea barked, "Blizzar isn't the only one who has a secret crush. So you have no right doing that!"

"Tiko's not my boyfriend," Ember replied quickly with a bit of pink in her cheeks, "and besides, why should I care for that ignorant buffoon?" **(A/N: Ember's lying)**

"You like Tiko?" Blizzar tried not to laugh

"Chelsea!" now it was Ember's turn for her face to turn red

_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a plane going to Brasilia, Brazil**_

"Acho!" Tiko sneezed

"Bless you." Griv Ver said as he continues to read a brochure on Brazil

"Someone must be talking about you?" Travis replied while listening to his tunes

"You think so…." Tiko muttered as he takes a sip of coke, "Do you think it could be Ember?"

_**Returning back at the cottage...

* * *

**_

"Acho!" Ember sneezed

"Tiko must be talking about you if you sneezed that big," Chelsea joked, "you big liar."

"That's not funny!" Ember called back with a redder face

"You guys," Blizzar called out with her usual clothes on, "I want to eat. So could you please hurry up?"

"Yeah," Chelsea followed as she smells a whiff of the food in the air, "and by the smell of it… I want to eat now!"

"Alright," Ember replied and jumped to her bag as she looks for her clothes "there better be pancakes!"

"I wonder if Megumi found that guy yet." Carly said to get out of topic

"I don't know," Chelsea replied as she puts on her hoodie, "but she seems worried when he's not at his house yesterday."

"Yeah…" Carly followed, "but then, he is the Mamodo King's partner."

As soon as the girls finished dressing up, they saw that Dreak and Silrega were eating breakfast and at the same time, watching some cartoons. Tariyu just finished making some scrambled eggs, while Razrein finished another pancake. The two were cooking bacons in the oven and there were about 20 pancakes that are done and were put in the table. Dreak then went back to the kitchen to get another helping of pancakes.

"No way," Chelsea said shockingly as she looked at the stack of 20 pancakes, "how many did you cook Razrein?"

"Originally there were 25 chocolate chip pancakes," Razrein replied, "but Dreak recently finished his fifth serving."

"Did you say chocolate chip pancakes?" Ember and Chelsea called out with their mouths to the point of drooling

"Yeah," Tariyu called out, "just get some plates and enjoy."

"But how about you guys?"

"We already ate breakfast," Razrein replied, "so we're alright."

"What are you talking about?" Tariyu said, "A glass of milk is not exactly a complete breakfast!"

"I'm not that hungry Tariyu," Razrein replied, "and besides, I have a lot more to cook before this is done."

"I'll help Razrein," Blizzar said, "there are two stoves and you could use the extra hand."

Razrein smiled back and nodded, "sure Blizzar."

"Uh... Razrein," Tariyu called out, "the pancake's burning."

Razrein looked back and saw the pancake begins to turn black and then puffs into a huge flame. Everyone starts to panic.

"FIRE!" Ember scream and starts running around the living room, "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

Dreak sighed heavily, Silrega hid her face under a pillow, Ember continues to run around the room in circle screaming fire, Chelsea and Carly were looking around to see if there is anything to take it out, Razrein quickly tossed the pan to the sink and Blizzar tuned on the faucet to cold water.

"That was a close one," Blizzar sighed heavily, "now how are we going to take out that smell?"

Chelsea then stopped Ember by grabbing her collar and carried her up a few feet in the air. Ember was still screaming until she realized she was up in the air and beside her was Chelsea.

"And you call yourself a fire mamodo?" Chelsea muttered

"I forgot about that…" Ember laughed nervously

Everyone else fell down, anime style, at Ember's reply and Chelsea tries her best not to cry. Then they heard the door bell.

_How is she related to me again? _Blizzar thought

"I'll get it!" Tariyu called out as he returned the fire extinguisher to the storage room and heads towards the door, "Ms. Ooumi and who are you?"

_Looks like she brought someone over,_ Dreak thought_, I wonder if this is the person that we are looking for yesterday?_

"I'll go get the second pan," Blizzar said, "We have to make more pancakes if people keep on popping in here."

"Right," Razrein replied as he turns off the faucet and washed the pan, "Blizzar, make sure you put in a tablespoon of oil. You don't want it too much or too little. And make sure it's just one scoop of the batter. You don't want to overdo it too or else the inside would not cook."

"I know how to cook Razrein," Blizzar returned, "unlike the famed 'Silent Hurricane'."

Razrein sighed heavily with a flustered face and washed the burned pan. **(A/N: Burn!)**

"Good morning everyone," Megumi called out, "what is that smell?"

"Smells like something burning?" another person followed

He was about, appearance, roughly the same age and height as Megumi. He was wearing a short sleeve polo shirt, navy blue pants and black leather shoes, the usual clothing of a Japanese student. He has short black hair and small rectangular shades that is slightly down to the tip of his nose and able to see his hazel eyes.

"So…" he continued, "I presume you know Zatch? I was his partner in the battle for the Mamodo King. The name is Kiyo Takamine."

The mamodos were silent while their partners looked confused. It's not everyday they meet their King's partner, let alone seen him in person.

_That scrawny guy is the King's partner?_ Ember thought

_I would expected him to be taller, _Blizzar thought_, and should he be more athletic?_

_This is the King's Partner,_ Silrega thought_, I didn't expect to be a brat._

"There's that burning smell again…" Kiyo said, "Only this time, it's getting stronger."

"What do you mean?" Tariyu asked

"Burning?" Razrein said with a shocking look, "Blizzar?"

"Yeah?" then she realized what's going on, "The pancake!"

This time the fire was twice the size as the original. Blizzar moved back, but tripped on the way and was caught by Razrein.

"FIRE!" Ember and Chelsea screamed in unison as they run back and forth, "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

Dreak quickly gets the fire extinguisher as Silrega tries to stop the two sirens (Ember and Chelsea) from looking like idiots. But all she receive was a very painful and dirty tail as she hides in the pillow once again. Carly was tempted to hit herself in the wall and Kiyo and Megumi hold on tight to each other without thinking. Tariyu quickly gets the pancake batter before Dreak released the fire extinguisher and takes out the fire in seconds.

"That…" Kiyo said with his shades falls down to the ground, "was… interesting."

"I never knew cooking is this dangerous?" Blizzar chuckled

"It always like this back at home," Razrein muttered, "Sis..."

"Razrein," Blizzar called, "you can let go now."

Razrein quickly snapped out down memory lane and quickly let's go as he stands up. He lends her a hand and sighed heavily at the kitchen. It was a complete mess. Luckily all the food is still intact.

"Did you miss your family? Blizzar asked curiously

"Yeah," Razrein replied as he looked at the little flame at the stove, "I do." _Reipyre...

* * *

_

_**Hong Kong, China  
**__**8:30 a.m.**_

It was cloudy in the busy streets of Hong Kong city. Li-en was at her favourite Chinese Restaurant that has a great view of the city. It was the same spot where she met Won-Rei, a powerful and kind mamodo that changed her life and following that she fell in loved with. Sadly, he was defeated in a battle and has returned to the mamodo world. Not a day passed she has forgotten him. Li-en then looked back to the new friends she made after the battle with the mamodo king. What surprised her more is that they have mamodos and they were sent by Wonrei.

"Acho!" a girl sneezed

"Bless you," Li-en replied, "that was pretty loud!"

"I told to wear a jacket Reipyre," the partner said and then slurps a noodle, "this is amazing!"

"I don't feel sick Maya, someone must be talking about me," Reipyre muttered and crunched on a spring roll, "this roll lacks in crispness, but the ingredients are the standards."

* * *

(Team Bio: Blazing Dancer) 

Mamodo Name: Reipyre  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4'  
Weight: 78 lbs  
Age: 12  
Personality: Very cheerful, compassionate and short tempered. She's a very serious food taster.  
Appearance: Short Crimson Red hair, Bright Orange eyes, Pale Tan skin. She wears a Sleeveless Beige trench coat with a Magenta Chinese symbol at the back meaning 'Suzaku', Long Sleeve Red shirt, Orange pants and white runners.

Human Name: Maya Partinero  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'-7"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Age: 19  
Personality: Kind, open-minded and protective. She has a gift of manipulating people.  
Appearance: Long Jet Black hair, Sapphire Blue eyes, Dark Tan skin. She wears a Sleeveless Orange vest, White knee length shirt, brown high heel sandals. She has Round Shades on top of her head and a pink strap hanging on her right shoulder.

Book Colour: Red/Orange  
Element: Sacred Fire

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"Will you please stop whining Captain?" a mamodo replied, "You're causing a lot of attention." 

"I don't understand why you should complain…" her partner replied and takes a bite off a dumpling

"Try the soup Sebastian," the mamodo said, "it's really good!"

"Okay Zoa," Sebastian replied as he gobble up the rice in his bowl, "just let me finish this first!"

* * *

(Team Bio: Guardian Phoenix) 

Mamodo Name: Zoa  
Gender: Female  
Height: 6'-2"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 16  
Personality: Kind, but sometimes lovesick.  
Appearance: Long Ponytail Red hair, Brown eyes, Tan skin, Long Orange fingernails. She wears a Black T-shirt that exposes her mid-drift, Red Short skirt and combat boots.

Human Name: Sebastian McQueen  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'-2"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 21  
Personality: Always calm and quiet.  
Appearance: Short Sandy-like Brown Hair, Brown eyes, Pale skin. He wears a White Long Sleeve Polo shirt, Navy Blue jeans, Red rubber shoes, and an orange bandana wrapped around his neck. **(A/N: There was no info about what he wears so I hope you don't mind him wearing like this Senku Kumarii)**

Book Colour: Flame Red with Pink Writings  
Element: Phoenix Fury

(End Team Bio)

* * *

Reipyre was too busy tasting the soup to hear what Zoa and Sebastian were saying. She took a sip of the soup from her bowl elegantly. While she was thinking about the soup, Zoa takes a glass full of water and gulps it all down in a matter of seconds. 

"Woo!" Zoa exclaimed, "I'm full!"

"You wouldn't mind giving me that bun would you Zoa?" the last mamodo asked

"Sure Miel," Zoa replied, "how about you Midori?"

"I'm fine," Meil's partner replied, "Miel, Are you sure you're still hungry?"

* * *

(Team Bio: Goddess of Strength) 

Mamodo Name: Miel  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4'-9"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 12  
Personality: Fun-loving and a desire to get stronger. She is very athletic and has a strong sense of justice.  
Appearance: Brown-Black hair, Brown eyes, Light Tan skin. She wears a stretchy athletic-looking outfit with an oversized red basketball jersey worn over it.

Human Name: Midori Hachiya  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'-8"  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: 24  
Personality: Smart, kind and compassionate almost to a fault. But her lack of confidence makes her shy.  
Appearance: Shoulder Length Glossy Black hair, Brown eyes, Whitish-Pink skin. She wears an emerald-green blazer, a skirt over a clean white blouse and black high heel shoes. **(A/N: I hope you don't mind adding this Rabukurafuto)**

Book Colour: Chestnut  
Element: Strength

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"I'm starving Midori," she replied with her mouth full of Chinese food, "It's been a while since we've eaten a decent meal!" 

"That's true," Reipyre replied, "I have to get this recipe of this soup, say Zoa, has there any news about the tournament?"

Zoa sighed heavily, "I heard that some of our contestants were taken out on the preliminaries. Same goes for Zeno's followers. Other than that there is nothing to report."

"I hope my brothers and sisters are alright…" Reipyre muttered

"It must be nice to have siblings?" Li-en asked Reipyre

"Yeah," Reipyre replied, "even though they tend to screw up on cooking sometimes. Say how did you and General Wonrei meet each other anyway?"

Li-en was about to tell a story only to be sudden interrupted when they heard a huge explosion and as they look out the window, they saw people panicking across the streets.

"What's going on?" Lien called out loud

"It's a Dinosaur!" a person called out from the crowd, "No, it's a Monster! Everyone run!"

"I don't want to get eaten!"

"Dinosaur!?" the group said to each other confusingly

Then they felt a huge tremor from the ground and then it was followed by a tremendous screech. The mamodos waste no tome rushing out to the restaurant and was shortly followed by their partners and Lien. As soon the girls rushed out they saw something they didn't expect. It was a giant 20 feet Dinosaur-like monster. It has sharp green scales, claws and teeth, spikes on its back and elbow and a tail that has a mace at the tip of it that is able to topple down a building with ease.

"That's one huge monster," Maya called out, "anyone know how to take it down?"

"We beat it until it is knocked down!" Miel called out, "Who's with me?"

"Well…" Zoa coughed, "do you have a plan there cowgirl?"

"That's no fun Zoa," Miel replied, "and I don't see you have a plan either."

"Miel," Midori followed, "you have to calm down. I know you're excited, but we don't know what we are up against."

"Uh… Midori," Sebastian interrupted, "what we are up against is a 20 feet mutated lizard that is destroying Hong Kong city!"

"That's not what I men Sebastian," Midori said calmly, "I have a feeling that someone else is doing this."

"Hold on!" Reipyre called out and points to the monster's mouth, "there's someone at that monsters mouth!"

Reipyre pointed out to the group that there is someone is pushing out the jaws of the beast with his bear hands. The dinosaur was trying to shake it off, but he was still managing to hold on. But then, the creature breathes out a powerful flamethrower to send the person flying and crashed to the streets and in front of the group.

"Raxel!" then a girl called out while holding a book

* * *

(Team Bio: Balancer of Fire and Ice) 

Mamodo Name: Raxel  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'-6"  
Weight: 134 lbs  
Age: 16  
Personality: Kind-hearted and protective. On his spare time, he reads Haikus.  
Appearance: Spiked Red hair, Red eyes with black lines going down to his face from under each eye, Snow white skin. He wears a Dark Blue sweat pants, a Black t-shirt with an imprint of a snowflake at the front, a fire symbol necklace, Black no laces shoes.

Human Name: Saiko Lorain  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'-7"  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Age: 15  
Personality: Helpful and responsible.  
Appearance: Shoulder Length Brown hair, Hazel eyes, Light Tan skin. She wears dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt, black and white tennis shoes, a black leather jacket.

Book Colour: Fire/Orange/Yellow with White writings  
Element: Fire/Ice

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"What's the Lonely Cold Flame doing here?" Zoa muttered, "The last time I heard from him, he was looking for an Elite mamodo." 

"The creature is going to attack again," Maya growled as she looked at the dinosaur opened its mouth at them, "Reipyre!"

"Right Maya," Reipyre waste no time running towards Raxel, "it's time to get serious!"

"Raxel!" the girl said worriedly as she carries him off the ground

"Saiko…" Raxel groaned, "Looks like we underestimated them."

"Yeah…" Saiko hugged Raxel tightly, "…I guess this is the end."

"Don't…" Raxel tried to stand up but all he feels is pain and falls down again

Then the creature released a huge fireball from its mouth and was heading towards Raxel and Saiko. But then Reipyre rushed in front of them to take on the fireball head on. And with one swing of her left arm, the fireball vanished into thin air.

"You guys give up too easily," Reipyre grinned, "now who are we up against here Raxel?"

"Reipyre!" Raxel said with a shock, "What are you doing here?"

"That was my second question there," Reipyre replied back, "but we'll talk about that later."

"What's the deal with this mamodo?" Maya called out as her and the others were running towards them

"It's not a mamodo," Saiko said, "It's a spell."

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 04: Unexpected Foe

**Sorry for the long delay everyone, I was in a bit of an author's block because I have to think of a villain. You might find this villian a bit weird but I felt doing something different. Anyway, thanks for the review everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer in Character List**

**

* * *

Still Day 3  
Honk Kong, China  
3:00 pm **

"What kind of spell is this?" Reipyre asked the hybrid mamodo

"Hello!" a voice called out, "That was impressive how you blocked that fireball."

"Who are you?!" Miel called out

"I see there's a lot of beautiful ladies here," the voice chucked, "this is my lucky day."

"Come out you cowards!" Zoa called out

"That is not of your concern," the voice called again, "you should be honoured to be praised by me..."

"This guy is starting to creep me out," Midori muttered as she hides behind Meil, "he sounds like a stalker."

* * *

(Team Bio: Wondering Artist) 

Mamodo Name: Cody Liezen  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'  
Weight: 90 lbs  
Age: 13  
Personality: Artistic, emotional and respectful. He loves all types of art and very respectful to women.  
Appearance: Blonde hair, Green eyes, Pale skin and a skinny body. He wears a Black French beret hat, White Polo shirt, Blue pants and wooden shoes. He has a huge paintbrush that is about his height.

Human Name: Noland Vex  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'-6"  
Weight: 140 lbs  
Age: 20  
Personality: Very shy and quiet but he wishes to get stronger.  
Appearance: Semi-Messy Grey hair, Blue eyes, Pale skin, slightly skinny. He wears a white long sleeve shirt with a spatter of blue blob at his left chest, black formal pants, shiny brown leather shoes. He wears rimless glasses

Book Colour: Dark Pruple  
Element: Animation

(End Bio)

* * *

Then the group on top of the dinosaur to reveal to the ones responsible that created the monster that is in front of them. They notice that the mamodo team was a bit awkward due to his zombie-like fadedgreen eyes. The human partner was bald, black eyes, pale skin and a very noticeable chubby belly. He wears a black shirt, red raincoat, green short, long white socks that reached his knees, blue rubber shoes. 

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked

"Sebastian," Zoa called out and pointed at the mamodo, "Look at the mamodo's eyes!"

"The one with the paintbrush?" he asked and notices that his eyes reminds him of a horror movie, "Yeah Zoa, it's a little disturbing…"

"Cody!" someone called out, "Release Cody now Barton!"

Everyone then looked across the street and saw a person rushing toward the battlefield. He stopped between Reipyre and the enemy, raising his hands out and his blue eyes shows tears and agony.

"Why should I?" the chubby partner called out to him, "It's been a while since I've controlled a decent mamodo."

"No-Noland…" the mamodo moaned

"Shut up!" Barton sneered and caused an electrical current at the purple spell book causing the mamodo to groan in pain and fell down to his knees.

"Cody!"

"Did he say control?" Lien muttered with surprised

"Yeah babe," Barton replied with a grin, "and I'm going to have fun with such beautiful, young girls once I take out your mamodos."

"How dare you…"

"Coward," Reipyre growled, "let him go… LET HIM GO YOU RAT!!!"

"Feisty," Barton grinned, "I like that. Maybe I should have some fun with the mamodo chicks…"

"You're sick," Sebastian growled, "take out that pig Zoa!"

"No problem Sebastian!" Zoa shouted, "Let's see what you got fatso!"

"Take them down Cody," Barton grins, "DRATACK!"

The spell causes the animated monster that Barton and Cody to move and charged towards Zoa and Sebastian with it's strong claws. Zoa and Sebastian jumped back to dodge the attack and Sebastian takes out Zoa's Copper Book and it begins to glow.

"VIDOM!" Sebastian casts a spell which Zoa called forth a red feather that falls from the sky and hits the monster's nose. Barton was about to say another spell, but the feather ignited 3 seconds later and blasts him and Cody out of the monster's head. At the same time, the dinosaur disappeared into the air.

"That was unexpected," Barton growled, "alright, let's use a stronger one! PAINACK!"

The spell caused Cody to paint the floor with drawing of a giant humanoid robot and then animates it to life, causing a huge earthquake as the paint rises up and comes to life and the robot was the size of a skyscraper. Maya was about to read a spell until she saw Raxel and Saiko walked forward.

"What are you-?" Maya was interrupted when Lien put her hand to her shoulder and shook her head at her

"They can handle this Maya." Lien replied

"Raxel," Saiko commanded, "The 7th spell! CHISOFREEZE!"

Raxel opened his mouth and blasts out an icy wind that immobilized the robot from moving and at the same time Miel rushed forward and jumps up in the air.

"MUSRUKU!" Midori called a spell to make Miel's body muscular to increase her speed and power to smash though the giant robot, causing the animated spell to fail once again along with Barton and Cody.

"You have got to be kidding me," Barton growls, "not only that mamodo gotten ugly, they were able to break those spells that easily!"

"Ugly!" Miel roared as she quickly runs towards Barton, "I'll show you ugly!"

Meil was about to punch Barton, but Cody rushed between them, causing her to stop and only to get slammed by Cody's brush and sends her crashing towards Zoa and falls to the ground.

"Barton!" Noland roared as he rushed towards Barton and punched him at the face, causing him to let go of the book and drops to the floor

"How dare you!" Barton roared as he punches back, "I've had enough with this!"

"What…" Noland groaned, "Are you talking about…"

Reipyre and Raxel realized what he means and quickly rushed forward towards Barton. But they were too late to stop it as Barton grins at their inevitable attempt.

"Burn…" all of a sudden a blue orb of energy falls down from the sky and strikes the dark purple book and Barton laughed maniacally and dropps the burning book, ignoring the enraged Reipyre.

"Co-Cody…" Noland gasped, "CODY!!!!"

"YOU"LL PAY!" Reipyre screamed as she punches Barton directly in the face, but only to be shocked when she felt nothing but air. Barton was gone.

"Cody!" Noland rushed towards to his disappearing mamodo, "Cody! Cody!"

"Thank you Noland," the mamodo replied with a smile that matched his shining green eyes, "I'm sorry it had to end like this, but I'm glad I've met you. And guess what, I have my inspiration!"

"Wait Cody," Noland cried, "don't leave yet… Please!"

"I'm sorry," Cody smiled forcefully, "I'm afraid I have to break that promise."

"I feel so useless," Meil muttered, "I should have worked harder," she clenched her fist, "I could have saved him!"

"Don't worry about it," Cody replied, "and don't be imitated when he said that you're ugly."

"Hey wait-!" Meil was going to continue but then Cody begins to fade

"Before I go, you have to find an elite mamodo named Charlie. He knows where the location of the Ssu Ling Stones."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Raxel muttered

"Isn't that the mamodo that you are looking for Raxel?" Saiko said

Raxel nodded at his partner.

"Hold on," Meil continued, "what do you mean by me being ugly?"

"I'm not saying your ugly," Cody chuckled, "I kinda think you're cute."

Miel quickly looks away to hide her blush and replied, "You… don't have to lie about it…."

"I hope this information will help you Blazing Dancer," Cody said to Reipyre, "and take care Noland."

Those were his last words as soon he disappeared and was returned to the mamodo world. Noland kneeled down and tried to hold his tears. He then felt a warm touch in his right shoulder. He looked back and it was Lien.

"It's okay," Lien said calmly, "it's much more painful if you hold it back."

And so he did, He cried and cried and was comforted by Lien as she wrapped her arms around his head and let him weep at her shoulder. The sadness was to be interrupted when they heard the sirens of police cars. They left to a nearby hotel that Lien's father owns. Night falls quickly and Sebastian was on the phone to order pizza. It was quiet until Noland said he was hungry.

"Uh… Noland," Maya asked, "do you have any information about Barton?"

Noland sighed heavily, "Sorry, I don't know. All I know is that he somehow is able to read other people's spell book and very perverted."

"That's not hard to notice," Miel growled, "that guy was staring at Midori's chest almost every time I looked at him."

"We should get back to topic here Miel," Midori muttered, "how was he able to control Cody?"

"He stolen the book when I wasn't looking," Noland paused, "but the strangest thing is that, when I punched him. He feels, unrealistic."

"Unrealistic?" everyone except for Sebastian who is talking to the phone

"No I don't want anchovies!" Sebastian shouted out loud

"But I want anchovies!" Maya called out

"I want pepperoni!"

"I want vegetarian!"

"No vegetarian!"

"That's one way to cut the tense mood…" Lien chucked lightly as she sees the mamodos arguing over what kind of pizza while Sebastian begs the pizza man to wait when he is threatened to hang up on him.

"This is going to be a long night," Maya moaned, "I wonder how is Tariyu is doing?"

_

* * *

Tokyo Japan _

_3:00 pm_

"Acho!" Tariyu sneezed as he and Kiyo went out of the cottage and walks to a ramen store

"Bless you," Kiyo muttered, "that was a big one!"

"It seems that everyone is getting a cold," Tariyu moaned, "so this is a ramen store?"

"Say," Kiyo looked back, "where are the mamodos? They were behind us a minute ago"

"Don't worry about them," Tariyu replied as a light breeze begins to flow in the air, "I have a feeling they are with the others."

"I see…" Kiyo replied, "Say Megumi said I play a major role in this movie you're making. Does she say anything that I should do in the movie?"

Tariyu coughed when he heard the question, "It's top secret… and I don't want to spoil it."

Kiyo gave him a strange look at the Canadian director, as he tries to look away from his glare and walks forward to the ramen store

_Meanwhile at a nearby park_

Ember, Chelsea and Carly runs straight to the playground to play tag while Dreak and Silreaga try to find some shades to catch some Z's. Megumi was making a phone call from her cell phone to tell her manager for a temporary leave. Razrein and Blizzar were sitting in the swings and looking at the clear sky.

"You're it!" Carly laughed at Ember as she tagged her at the back

"Not again!" Ember moaned as she chased Chelsea, "Get back here! It's not fair you have long legs!"

Blizzar laughed at her sister as she whines getting tag all the time. She then notices Razrein was looking up in the sky. He looked a bit drowsy and completely calm.

"Razrein?" Blizzar called out

"…" Razrein closed his eyes, "… who's there?"

Then a calming, flute-like melody begins to echo in the park, singing along with the breeze that lightly blows, calming and mesmerising. Then Razrein takes out his own flute from his trench coat and begins to play along with the song.

"He's pretty good with the flute," Megumi muttered, "I could use that for my next lyric."

"It's very calming isn't it-?" Chelsea paused when she saw Ember sleeping at the ground, "Ember…."

Razrein was playing for minutes until the music in the air was no more. He sighed heavily and looked up in the sky.

"Razrein," Ember asked as soon he returned his flute in his pocket, "what are you playing?"

"The winds want to listen to a song." Razrein replied back

"You can talk to the wind?" Blizzar said confusingly

"In a way," Razrein answered, "and also, there was someone else that was playing a song for them."

"Who is that?"

"Let's just say he's an old friend," Razrein replied, "that I met outside my home."

"Where do you live?"

"Outsiders call it the Season Islands…"

As Razrein continue to talk about his home to Blizzar, they didn't notice they are being watched at the distance. The two were inside a black sports car.

"Someone else is playing for the winds," he muttered and looked at his partner, "I never thought he would be here."

"Sven," the partner replied to his mamodo, "should we move to the next town?"

"Yeah," Sven replied and takes away his wooden flute, "the Seiryu Sapphire is not here and we must find it before she does."

His partner nodden and then turns on the engine. Sven buckled up and the car zoomed their way across the streets with the winds following them.

* * *


	6. Chapter 05: The Chase Pt 1

**Sorry for the late review everyone! I know it's been a while, but I'm back at school and I've been busy. Anyway, this chaper is longer than I expected and I've also changed the title because the old title seem a bit cliche. Anyway thanks everyone for the reviews and I hope to get the next one soon! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer is in the Character List **

_

* * *

_

_Day 4_

_**Brasilia, Brazil**_

_**10:00 pm**_

It was a rough trip from San Francisco to Brasilia for Razshine and Reishade's team, but they were all left in one piece. The group went out to the airport and their first step into the hot, humid city was a bit overwhelming.

"So we're Reipyre's partner home town," Razshine pondered, "it's very… sweaty."

"Why are we here again?" Nariko asked Razshine

"We're here to look for a mamodo with a Ssu Ling Stone."

"Do you even know what a Ssu Ling stone looks like?" Tiko asked the Solar Hero

"I don't think anyone does," Lance replied, "but then we really don't have much of a lead from the start."

"I was informed that a mamodo has it," Sherry replied to the two, "so all we have to do is to look for one."

"Just look for anything suspicious," Sandir muttered, "but everything here looks suspicious."

"Hey look at that you guys, a panda!" Griw Ver called out to the group, "hey wait a minute, Panda are suppose to be in China. Not Brazil."

"Did you say a panda?" Travis and Tiko called out to the tree hugger mamodo, "where did you see it?"

"Over there," Griw Ver said to the two, "why do you ask?"

"Because we know that panda," Tiko replied quickly and rushed out to where Griw Ver pointed, "we have to hurry Tiko!"

Travis and the others quickly follow Tiko as they maze through the crowd at the airport. Minutes have passed and they regroup outside to find out that the panda was gone.

"You said you know this panda?" Cici asked the Crimson Prodigy

"Is the panda a mamodo?"

"Yes," Tiko replied, "but there is no time to talk about it!"

"He's right," Reishade said calmly, "the Ssu Ling Stone are unpredictable. It can activate at anytime."

"We better hurry then," Charles replied to them, "there is no time to waste!"

* * *

_**Valley of the Kings, Egypt **_

_**11:00 pm**_

"KYLE!!!!" a child cried, "I'M HUNGY!!!!"

"Razrock," he replied to his mamodo, "hold on for a second."

* * *

(Team Bio: Rough Diamond) 

Mamodo Name: Razrock  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4'-4"  
Weight: 80 lbs  
Age: 8  
Personality: Cheerful and Childish. But he is very talented at battle and mostly mistaken to be weak by his we appearance and childish actions.  
Appearance: Light Brown hair that has the same style as Zatch, Jade Yellow eyes, Tan skin. Wears a white polo shirt, a Yellow Mexican cape, Dark Brown shorts, Crocodile skin boots and goggles that are wrapped around his neck and wears it when he battles.

Human Name: Kenbu (Nickname: Kyle) Bailey  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'-3"  
Weight: 90 lbs  
Age: 10  
Personality: Quiet, smart and collected. He hardly shows emotions and knows 7 languages and recently learning Egyptian.  
Appearance: Jet Black hair that is spiked up at the back, Shaded Black eyes, Pale skin. He wears a White long sleeve polo shirt, black pants, average runner shoes, round glasses and a golden pocket watch that hangs at the right pocket of his pants.

Book Colour: Yellow/Orange  
Spell Book Power: Sacred Earth

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"What are you doing Kyle?" his mamodo asked 

Kyle didn't respond. He was too focused on figuring out the symbols that are written in the walls. The two are inside an underground temple that they fall into when they were trying to look for clues of the Ssu Ling Stones. Kyle was reading inscriptions at the Egyptian hieroglyphics that surrounds them.

"The Ssu Ling Stones are not here," Kyle sighed heavily, "this is starting to annoy me. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Didn't you say a puzzle takes time to solve?"

"Yeah," Kyle replied and still staring at the wall, "but time is not on our side from what you told me yesterday."

"Hey book worm!" a girl called out, "can we go now? This place is giving me the creeps!"

"I don't mind Harley," her mamodo replied with a locus at her mouth, "this place has a lot of tasty bugs!"

"Are you sure there're no mummies here to eat us?" Hailey asked as she looks around suspiciously

* * *

(Team Bio: The Orange Rose) 

Mamodo Name: Jenna  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4'-1"  
Weight: 75 lbs  
Age: 10  
Personality: Shy but has a strong sense of justice. Likes to eat bugs and walks in parks.  
Appearance: Orange hair, Blue-Green eyes, Tan skin. She wears a green jacket, white T-shirt that has the Mamodo symbol on it, Dark Grey skirt and Mary-Kate shoes.

Human Name: Harley Quinn  
Gender: Female  
Height: 6'-2"  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Age: 17  
Personality: Competitive and an All-American girl as Senku Kumarii would describe her.  
Appearance: Blonde hair, Green eyes, Tan skin. She wears a pink T-Shirt with the word "SUPER GIRL" on the front with black letterings, Denim jeans with embroidered pockets and sandals.

Book Colour: Psychedelic  
Spell Book Power: Flowers

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"Tell me why we leave home again Jenna?" Harley said as she frantically looks around 

"We have to find the Ssu Ling Stones in order to prevent a war between both humans and Mamodos," Jenna replied, "and at the same time find Ms. Spectra, because Miss Kolulu said she knows the Ssu Ling Stones whereabouts."

"Why is this Ms. Spectra here in the first place?"

"I heard she is after an Elite Mamodos," Jenna replied as she snatched a scorpion, "ooohhh! Pretty…"

"Don't touch that!" Harley quickly slaps Jenna's hand, causing her to let go of the scorpion and scurries off to the sands

"But that looks good!"

"It's poisonous!" Harley said angrily

"There are some cultures that actually eat scorpions," Kyle replied, "Some would even consider it as a delicacy."

"I'm just glad it's not in America." Harley replied sharply, only to hear Kyle coughed.

"I solved the puzzle," Kyle replied, "and its worst than I expected."

"What is it?" the three asked

"It's telling me there is information of a Ssu Ling Stone called the Phoenix Ruby," Kyle continued, "that only non Fire-based Mamodos are allowed to touch it because the fire spirit only consume fire type mamodos."

"That doesn't sound too good," Razrock replied, "but what happened if the spirit were to consume it?"

"It said here 'The Phoenix's Rage shall devour the soul and destruction will follow it.'" Kyle answered, "Well… that's very comforting."

"Do you always have to be sarcastic about that genius?" a girl called out as she entered the room that was followed by a black lion cub

* * *

(Team Bio: The Lion Shark) 

Mamodo Name: Coda  
Gender: Male  
Height: 3'-5" on four feet  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Age: 11  
Personality: Gothic, but can be friendly. But he is playful with his siblings.  
Appearance: Jet Black fur body, White fur paws, Fuzzy Purple at the tip of the tail, a Dark purple Mohawk on his head, Dark Purple eyes. He wears Brown Khaki pants and brown leather spiked collars at his neck and his front legs.

Human Name: Angel Onimata  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'-8"  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Age: 16  
Personality: Tends to keeps things for herself. But she can be nice once you get to know her.  
Appearance: Shoulder length Jet Black hair, Light Blue eyes, Slightly Pale skin. She wears a Gray sweater with, Black Jeans with chains and White tennis shoes.

Spell Book Colour: Light Brown with Purple streaks  
Spell Book Power: Earth

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"Well it's better than staying home and staring at the computer all day." Coda replied to his partner 

"I could have been a Level 70 Sage by now if it hasn't been for this misadventure," Angel muttered, "and I just bought the collectors edition of the Burning Crusades Last week!"

"Did you found anything there Coda?"

"All I found is a tomb filled with items that said 'Millennium Items' and some spirit name Yami," the cub shakes of the sands from his skin, "other than that, nothing about the Ssu Ling Stones."

"That's great…." Harley muttered, "The talking lion is talking to ghosts. Now where's that reaper guy?"

"Maybe he's talking to a mummy?" Kyle muttered sarcastically

"Mummies exist!" Harley squeaked, "I thought you said they don't exist!"

"Kyle!" Razrock called out, "that's not funny!"

"Speaking of those two," Jenna said and looks around, "what's taking them so long?"

"I just hope they didn't set any traps." Kyle muttered

"Traps!?" the other asked, "You didn't tell us there are traps here!?"

"I guess I forgot to mention that."

"For a guy with that can speak 7 languages," Angel grumbled, "you sure have a terrible memory."

Then all of a sudden, a surge of smoke blasts its way to the room that appeared from a tunnel that Coda and Angel entered. Jenna quickly jumped up with surprise while looking for Harley, who quickly hides to a nearby pillar, while Coda, Angel, Razrock and Kyle went on their fighting stance, wondering that whoever made that smoke was a friend or foe.

"You just have to touch that bird?" a voice called out from the smoke

"But you have to admit that was cool!" another voice followed

"Almost getting killed by poisonous darts from the walls, trap doors that leads to who knows where and falling scythes, scorpions and spears from the ceiling are not cool Jason!" the voice complained

* * *

(Team Bio: Manevolent Reaper) 

Mamodo Name: Grim Z (Nickname: Grim)  
Gender: Male  
Height: 3'-7"  
Weight: 40 lbs  
Age: 9  
Personality: Shy and quiet. But he's very protective to his friends.  
Appearance: He's all bones, except his eye sockets that are glowing red. He wears a Black Cloak and carries a Scythe.

Human Name: Jason Loen  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'-7"  
Weight: 145 lbs  
Age: 14  
Personality: Kind, but not very bright. He's very compassionate and willing to protect his friends no matter what.  
Appearance: Dirty Blonde hair, Green eyes, Slightly Pale skin. He wears an oversize Black T-Shirt that has a diamond shaped yellow sign on it with a black cow in it with the words Cow Crossing in black underneath the cow, Blue jeans and White runners with a couple of holes in them.

Spell Book Colour: Black with Blood Red Writings  
Spell Book Power: Scythe.

(End Team Bio)

* * *

"Jason…." The four groaned 

"You idiot," Harley shouted, "You scared the living daylights out of us!"

"Sorry about that," Jason chuckled lightly, "and we didn't find anything. How's the reading there Kyle?"

"Well look at the bright side," Razrock sighed, "at least they disabled most of the traps."

"There's nothing here," Kyle looked back at the wall, "wait… What is this?"

"What?" Jason called out, "what did you find?"

They were silent for a few seconds until Kyle moved away and opened Razrock's spell book.

"Everyone," Kyle said and moved back his glasses, "we have to break this wall and prepare to run."

"Why is that?"

"Because behind that wall there's a valuable item that can help us find the Ssu Ling Stones," Kyle replied to Jason, "but at the same time, it will set up a trap."

"What kind of trap?"

"Only one way to find out," Jason replied and opened his black book, "ready Grim?"

"Do we really have to do this?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"At least you warned us there's going to be a trap." Harley muttered and opened Jenna's spell book

"I just hope it doesn't involve a giant boulder." Angel muttered to herself

"Ready you guys?" Razrock called out to everyone

"Ready!"

"Attack!!!" Jason shouted as the human partners closed their books and all of them charge towards the wall head on. But they all just bounce off the wall without even causing a dent on it.

"That was smart…" Kyle muttered, _and I can't believe I actually followed them!_

"You know," Coda muttered while holding his head, "we could have just cast a spell to break the wall."

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

"And you guys have your books opened too."

"Must be that bug that I ate earlier?" Jenna groaned

"Alright Jenna," Harley shouted as she stomps up from the ground and opened the book, "I've had enough of this place!" then Jenna's Psychedelic book starts to glow intensely, "GIRON!"

This cause Jenna to raise her hands and shoots the flower from her hand. But she's not yet done.

"Now let's try that Fourth Spell," Harley called out, "GIRAGO!"

Then the flower shoots out a beam of light and blasts the wall through without a problem, revealing a tunnel with a small cart that is made of rocks and decorated in Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"We did it!" Harley and Jenna called out victoriously, only to be interrupted when a pebble falls down on Jenna's head

"Okay…" Angel smirked, "that ruins the mood." Then she felt a pebble from her head

"This is not good," Coda growled as he looked up in the ceiling, "not good at all!"

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"It's going to cave in!" Razrock shouted as the rocks in the ceiling starts to fall down with greater size, "That wall must be a supporter of this temple!"

"We have to go inside the tunnel!"

"To the cart!" Jason called out as a giant stone landed beside him, "NOW!!!!" he called out with fear

Everyone rushed to the cart and it automatically moved when they all went in. Everyone sighed in relief. A few minutes later they heard a loud thud. They all looked back and saw a giant boulder with spikes that surrounding it and it gaining speed.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kyle groaned

"Lean forward!" Razrock called out as all of them lean forward and manage to give them some distance

"I just have to be right on this one?" Angel moaned

"Not exactly," Harley replied, "it has spikes."

"You just have to do that?" Angel muttered back feeling insulted

"Well, it can't get any worst that this?" Jenna said happily

"Duck!" Razrock shouted and all duck down to the floor before they were cindered by the flamethrower at the walls. They all got out as soon it was clear.

"That was a close one!" Razrock sighed heavily and notice that they are about to go down to a steep hill, "hold on tight everyone!"

"Oh -censored-!!!" Jason cried out in shock while looking back

"Jason!" Grim called out, "that was uncalled-!"

Jason quickly turns Grim's head to where he was facing and saw that the spiked boulder is now a spiked giant fireball.

And all that Grim could say at that time is, "Oh -censored-!!!"

"Grim!" everyone except Jason called out to him

"Tell that to the spiky fireball of doom that is closely behind us!" Jason and Grim called out and points it at them

"Me and my big mouth," Jenna cried, "why do I have to be right-!"

Jenna was interrupted when they all went down to a steep hill at great speed and screamed as if they are in a roller coaster ride and reached at the end of the tunnel and rocket their way out to a spacious room. They all crashed off the cart and roughly landed to the floor and not far behind them was the fireball. Razrock and Kyle were the first one to gain conscious and quickly went to their fighting pose. Kyle opened the Yellow/Orange book and begins to glow.

"CRYS REMMAH!" Kyle called out to summon a Golden Hammer in front of Razrock that is as tall as him with and the metal ram that is the size of a huge watermelon.

Razrock quickly grabs the hammer and smashed the boulder to smithereens as the others begin to gain conscious.

"Is everyone alright?" Kyle called out

"A little shaken," Jason muttered, "but I'll manage."

"Where are we?" Coda followed as he shakes off the dirt in his fur, "are you okay there Angel?"

"Just peachy," she groans and felt something at her back, "what's this?"

She reached the item with her right hand and revealed a golden compass that is the size of a hockey puck. Strangely, the design is not based on ancient Egypt, but more on Chinese design with animal designs at the sides; dragon at the east, turtle at the north, tiger at west, and the phoenix at the south. Everyone gather around to see the compass.

"That looks pretty," Harley said, "can I hold it?"

"This is going to help us find the Ssu Ling Stones?" Kyle muttered as he watched Harley holds on to the stone

"How does this thing work?" Harley looked around

"Can I touch it?" Jason asked Harley

"I think it's best for Kyle to check on it first," Harley quickly hands it over to Kyle, "it's a very valuable item you know."

"What?" Jason almost chocked, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well," Harley looked away, "uh… how can I put this lightly… is just that you break fragile stuff instantly."

"I'm very careful!" Jason defended

Angel and Coda coughed, "that's not the case when we first met you and break my mom's expensive vase. Just be lucky we had insurance on it!"

"And don't forget to mention you tend to attract trouble," Grim followed, "especially when we met that crazy mamodo who claims to be the Silent Hurricane's fiancé. I heard he's too busy to even think about women because of the constant battles at his home."

"But I wonder she claims my brother to be her fiancé?" Razrock muttered, "as far as I know, he doesn't have one. And I never thought he's that famous."

"Well your talents spread around pretty quickly Rough Diamond." Coda replied, "I guess it runs in the family."

"But my brother has a cooler title," Razrock cried, "and I sound… inexperience."

"Don't worry about it Razrock," Kyle replied, "and beside, I like the nickname. It has an underdog ring to it."

Kyle then looked down and notices that the turtle symbol in the compass begins to glow in a bright blue light. Then all of a sudden the compass sent out a beam in front of them, revealing a portal, swirling in blue, violet and black. Confused they all stared at the compass.

"What does this mean?" Coda said finally

"I think it wants us to go in there," Jason pointed at the portal, "do you think a Ssu Ling stone is in there?"

"There is only one way to find out." Kyle replied calmly. He looked at everyone and nodded back at him, "let's go."

The group entered the portal without hesitation. As soon as they entered the portal, all they see is a blue light and falls down to the ceruliean abyss. Not knowing where it leads or what is waiting for them.

* * *

Kyle opened his eyes to notice the clear sky, the sun beaming at him brightly and the soft, wet grass he was lying on felt relaxing and tickles his back a bit. But he knows this is not the time to relax. He got up and saw that the rest of the group are still unconscious. But then he heard a loud uproar, which startled everyone up and awaken them. 

"What's going on?"

"Where are we?" Angel muttered, "What's that roar?"

"I don't know," Kyle replied as he pulled them all up from the ground, "but it's not good."

But then a giant water spout burst out from the sky to a town they see and destroying anything in their path. Everyone was shocked to what's going on that it was interrupted when Kyle felt a vibration at his hands. It was the compass and the turtle drawing is glowing brighter than ever.

"The compass," Kyle muttered, "could it be it transported us here to where the Ssu Ling stone is?"

"But what kind of Ssu Ling Stone is it?"

"It's the Genbu Onyx," a voice called out, "and it has consumed the soul of a mamodo."

"That voice," Jenna murmured with shock, "it can't be, Ms. Spectra?"

"Please call me Miasma, calling me by my last name makes me feel old," the voice called, "I'm sorry I can't show myself at this time but you have to stop that mamodo before she annihilates the town!"

"Where are we?"

"You're in Hawaii," the voice replied to the black cub, "and I see you have the Tao Compass. You must be a very smart group for you guys to find such an ancient item."

"Who's the mamodo that we are going to face." Grim asked

Then silence occurred as they heard a building collapse, "Its the 'Aqua Maiden' Shami."

_To be continued…_


End file.
